


Same

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Hartwin Firtherton, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Love, Gentle, M/M, Romance, Soft Colin, dream - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Trong bối cảnh hiện tại Colin vẫn chưa lập gia đình. Hai người gặp nhau tại một buổi ra mắt phim của Colin và có gì đó đã dần hình thành.





	1. GẶP GỠ

Taron luôn lặp đi lặp lại cùng một giấc mơ về đôi tay của một người, còn nguyên nhân nó biết là của cùng một người là do sắc thái màu da cùng vết sẹo nhỏ màu đỏ trên ngón tay út của bàn tay phải xinh đẹp ấy. Tới một ngày nó hoảng hồn thật sự khi nhận ra giấc mơ đang dần trở nên quá thật, những cái ôm riết nó vào lòng ngày càng trở nên chặt chẽ và ấm áp hơn, đôi môi ấy mơn man nhẹ nhàng nơi gò má nó, nhưng cái kinh khủng hơn thảy chính là sự nhận thức của nó trong những cơn mê siết chặt chính là đôi tay của một người đàn ông.

Chưa bao giờ nó nghĩ nó là gay. Nó có yêu phụ nữ đó chứ. Nó thấy họ thật hấp dẫn, theo một cách nhục cảm. Còn đàn ông thì...chẳng khi nào nó nghĩ tới chủ đề này cả. Thế cái quái gì đang diễn ra với nó thế này. Một giấc mơ yêu đương nồng cháy cùng một người chưa từng gặp mặt, lại là một người đàn ông hẳn hoi đấy. Có ai nhận ra tầm nghiêm trọng của vấn đề không nhỉ. Nó, luôn tự hào là một thằng đàn ông chân chính, mơ thấy mình ân ái với một gã khác, mà lại có phần lép vế hơn hẳn dựa vào thái độ trong mơ của nó. Cái cách nó dựa dẫm vào người ta, áp má cọ nhẹ nhàng vào bàn tay ấy, cách đầu nó tựa nũng nịu trên vai người ấy. Tất cả chúng. Thật nồng nàn.

Nó có thần tượng các nam diễn viên, ca sĩ. Nhưng ai mà không vậy phải không? Đâu vì thế mà nó thành gay được. Nó nhủ thầm như vậy cho đến khi thiếp dần đi trong giấc ngủ mê. Rồi vòng tay ấy lại xuất hiện, quen thuộc và ngọt ngào như chính người ấy, còn nguyên nhân vì sao nó biết người ta vậy thì nó cũng chẳng biết.

“Taron”

Nó giật mình khỏi cơn mơ, mới 2h sáng thôi. Chúa ơi, lần này nó còn nghe thấy cả âm thanh nữa. Liệu có ai đó có thể vui lòng nói cho nó biết liệu có phải nó sắp phát điên rồi hay không. Không được, nó phải đi ngủ, ngày mai còn có buổi ra mắt phim của một trong những thần tượng của nó – Colin Firth – con người mà cả thế giới này, họa may còn sót ra vài người cả đời không động tới internet, đều yêu mến như bảo vật. Và nó đã may mắn kiếm được vị trí tốt ở hàng đầu, nơi có thể dễ dàng xin chữ ký, chụp hình các thứ với ông ấy nhất. Nhưng đó cả thảy đều không phải là ý định của nó. Nó chỉ muốn nhìn thấy và chiêm ngưỡng con người mà nó hằng yêu mến vậy thôi, không phiền hà gì tới ông hết, nó quyết định rằng nó sẽ biết cách cư xử. Ít nhất là ngày hôm nay.

Giờ đây nó thấy nó đang ở hàng đầu dòng người fan hâm mộ. Chà. Không khí đang nóng dần lên rồi. Nó đã bắt đầu nhận thấy dòng adrenalin cuồn cuộn trong máu từ lúc đêm. Và rồi nó giật mình khi nghe thấy người dẫn chương trình xướng tên ông ấy. Nó biết từ trước rằng ông rất đẹp, theo cách mà một con người bình thường hiếm khi có được, cộng thêm ánh sáng từ đoàn phim, trang điểm các thứ và bố cục cảnh nền từ những chuyên gia hàng đầu, ông trên phim ảnh như một điều gì đó hoàn hảo tới độ cái thế giới này chẳng gì có khả năng xứng đáng với ông. Hôm nay nó gặp ông và nhận ra mọi thứ nó từng ngưỡng mộ trước đây, những gì nhận thức từ trước của nó có phần ấn định như một bản Hiến Pháp đều hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Ông không phải là điều gì đó hoàn hảo như trên phim ảnh. Ông hôm nay chính thức là một vị thần trong tim nó. Ông ngoài hiện thực còn vượt xa hơn cả những tưởng tượng điên rồ nhất của nó. Cái cách ông xuất hiện, những bước chân nhẹ nhàng, uyển chuyển, khoan thai. Tất cả như xoáy một lưỡi dao ngọt ngào mụ mẫm vào tim nó. Mắt nó mờ dần. Phải, nó mê ông mất rồi.

Ông đi lướt qua nó, rồi đột nhiên dường như có điều gì đó đã xảy ra mà đầu óc mụ mị của nó vẫn chưa kịp nắm bắt, ông quay trở lại, đầy ngạc nhiên.

“Em có muốn tôi...kí tên tặng em không hay một tấm hình chẳng hạn?” – ông hỏi ngập ngừng.

Nó bừng tỉnh giữa con mơ bởi giọng nói quen thuộc của ông dù nó chưa từng có dịp tiếp xúc với ông bằng xương bằng thịt thế này bao giờ. Thế quái nào mà nó lại cảm thấy quen thuộc được nhỉ?

“Ơ....” – nó ấp úng – “em đến chỉ để được nhìn thấy ông thôi” – mặt nó đỏ lựng lên cứ như vừa nói lời yêu.

‘Thằng ngốc này. Sao mày lại đỏ mặt như con gái thế kia’ – nó rủa thầm trong bụng.

“Tôi nghĩ ít nhất chúng ta cũng nên tặng nhau một cái ôm xã giao chứ nhỉ?” – ông đề nghị đột ngột làm nó cứ đỏ mặt, xoay tới xoay lui chẳng biết nên làm sao. Thôi thì...

Nó mở vòng tay, hơi ngả người về phía trước để cuối cùng được đón gọn trong vòng tay dịu dàng của ông.

Ông ôm nó vô cùng nhẹ nhàng nhưng vẫn hàm chứa sức mạnh giữ vững nó trong lòng. Nó vốn hận chuyện nó luôn nhỏ con hơn hẳn những người khác, nhưng hôm nay thì không. Mới dễ chịu làm sao khi đầu được tựa vô cùng thoải mái và vừa khít vào vai nơi hõm cổ người khác. Thật an toàn làm sao khi có ai đó to lớn như vậy che chở cho nó, làm nơi để nó giấu mặt đi mỗi khi muốn xoay lưng lại với sự đời. Và cái cảm giác ấm áp, thân quen ấy mới kì lạ làm sao. Cứ như nó đã ở trong vòng tay đó hàng trăm hàng ngàn lần rồi ấy.

Dường như có điều gì đó là lạ. Nãy giờ bận chìm đắm trong cảm xúc hỗn độn mà nó không nhận ra. Colin không nói năng gì cả. Ông chỉ đơn giản đang ôm nó, ngày một chặt hơn. Nó nghe thấy ông thì thầm trong hơi thở

“Grey Vetiver...” – một khoảng lặng – “em có biết tôi dùng cùng loại nước hoa với em không? Thật dễ chịu làm sao”

“Em cũng vậy, thưa ngài” – Taron đỏ mặt lần thứ 3 trong chưa đầy 5 phút, ôi trời, người đàn ông này đang làm gì nó thế này.

“Mà tôi bất lịch sự quá, em tên gì thế nhỉ?”

“Taron – Taron Egerton ạ, thưa ngài”

“Tôi là Colin. Gọi tôi như thế. Rất vui khi được quen biết em. Tụi mình sẽ còn gặp lại nhau đấy bé ạ. Sớm nhé. Em đồng ý chứ?”

Thế rồi ông ấy cười với nó. Mới đáng yêu làm sao chứ. Rồi nó bối rối. Ông đi khuất mất rồi. Ý ông là sao nhỉ?

Đêm đó nó về nhà mà tâm hồn váng vất. Nó chuẩn bị mọi thứ một cách máy móc trước khi vào giường ngủ - nơi mà nó biết chắc rằng chỉ là địa điểm cho nó lăn lộn qua lại cả đêm ngập tràn trong suy nghĩ và những cảm xúc nảy nở kì lạ lúc chiều.

Giật mình. Đã 3h sáng. Nó ngủ quên hồi nào không biết. Mà cái quái gì đây. Điện thoại nó đang sáng trưng. Thì ra nó giật mình vì cái tiếng chuông tin nhắn chết tiệt đang la lối ầm ầm vào tai nó “Taron yêu Colin”. Ai mà nhắn tin trễ thế nhỉ. Rồi lờ mờ mở khóa rồi tự nhiên mắt nó sáng trưng như đèn pha.

“Tới giờ tôi mới được lên giường, em còn thức chứ?”

“Ai vậy?” – nó hồi hộp tột độ, lẽ nào...

“Grey Vetiver”

Ôi lạy chúa, cái gì đang diễn ra thế này. Ông đang đùa con chắc. Là Colin. Colin Firth hẳn hoi. Đang nhắn tin cho nó.

“Là ngài sao, thưa ngài?”

“Gọi tên tôi, Taron” – Lạy chúa, ông vẫn nhớ tên nó.

“Vâng, Colin”

“Khá hơn rồi đấy, tôi có làm phiền giấc ngủ của em không?”

“Dạ không, thưa ngài, à không, Colin”

“Tôi cứ lo sẽ quấy rầy em, nên chỉ dám nhắn tin, để em có thể đọc vào sáng hôm sau”

“Dạ vâng, mà hôm nay cùa ông kết thúc muộn thế”

Mải mê trò chuyện mà nó quên mất đã gần sáng, không biết bao lâu rồi nó không có cảm giác phấn khởi như thế. Ông ấy quả là con người đáng mến nhất quả đất, rất biết cách gợi chuyện và khiến người khác hứng thú. Nó thấy tim nó đang đập rộn ràng. Ôi trời, may mà chỉ mới qua những tin nhắn thôi đấy. Cuối cùng thì nó cũng phải nói lời tạm biệt để trả ông về với giấc ngủ mà ông cần phải có dù có phần luyến tiếc. Nó sợ. Sợ tất cả những gì nó đang có chỉ là giấc mơ. Chỉ chốc lát nữa thôi, trời sẽ sáng và nó sẽ phát hiện tất cả chỉ là ảo ảnh. Hay tệ hơn, dù chuyện này có là thật thì sau giấc ngủ dài, ông sẽ quên mất đã từng trò chuyện với nó, quên mất liên lạc với nó. Mặc dù vậy, sư sợ hãi này vẫn không kìm nén được niềm vui vô tận của nó vào sáng hôm sau, cảm giác đó kéo dài tới tận chiều tối đến độ nó đã lo sợ rằng sẽ khó ngủ vào đêm nay. Vì thế nó quyết định ra công viên chạy bộ để giải tỏa tâm trạng, vẫn không quên mang điện thoại theo vì nhỡ đâu...nó thật sự không hứng thú với việc tỏ ra danh giá khi để người mà nó yêu mến phải chờ đợi sự trả lời từ nó, điều đó thật sự không lịch sự chút nào có phải không.

Giờ đây nó đã chạy được 2 vòng quanh công viên trung tâm Luân Đôn. Trời chiều đã bắt đầu đổ bóng, khó lòng mà nhận thấy ánh sáng rực rỡ ban chiều nữa rồi, giờ chỉ còn sự lộng lẫy của buổi hoàng hôn và hứa hẹn của màn đêm bí ẩn. Chưa khi nào nó nhìn nhận cuộc sống với đầy đủ sắc màu như hôm nay. Có gì đó đã nhen nhóm trong nó sau buổi tối qua mà nó vẫn chưa kịp mơ hồ nhận ra đó là gì.

Thế rồi mọi thứ trở nên sáng rực như có hàng ngàn ánh đèn sân khấu hoạt động với công suất 100W phát sáng cùng lúc. Với bóng tối lẩn khuất trên góc cạnh gương mặt ấy, sống động như tuyệt tác của Vermeer. Colin Firth đang đi dọc bồn phun nước ở góc trái công viên. Ông không nhìn thấy nó. Nó thì khác. Ông sáng rực trong đêm. Quái lạ, sao dường như chẳng ai nhìn thấy điều nó đang thấy vậy. Người ta hờ hững đi qua đi lại mà không hề nhận ra ông hay sao đó, trong khi điều đó gần như là không thể trong cái thế giới mà mỗi người trong số chúng ta đều có ít nhất một cái tivi.

Nó muốn đến gần ông nhưng lại sợ. Sợ phá hỏng khoảnh khắc riêng tư hiếm hoi của ông. Nó biết ông bận rộn với công chúng và không dễ gì có khoảng trời riêng cho mình. Thế rồi nó quyết định rời đi. Ông đang có vẻ gì đó lung lắm. Nó thèm khát đến chết để biết ông đang nhìn gì, đang suy nghĩ gì, đang cảm nhận gì, liệu ông có đang lạnh không, trời chuyển gió rồi mà và không ai xa lạ với những cái lạnh cắt da thịt về đêm đông ở Luân Đôn... Đầu nó chất chứa hàng tấn suy nghĩ trong khi nó quay lưng ra đường lộ tấp nập ngoài xa, một nơi hoàn toàn khác hẳn với cái yên bình bên đài phun nước kia.

“Tar, xuống ăn tối đi con”

Mẹ nó gọi vọng lên từ bếp. Nó giật mình. Từ khi nào mà nó về nhà, tắm rửa rồi ngồi thừ ở đây vậy.

“Cái thằng này, mày vậy là không được rồi” – nó thầm nghĩ.

“Taron yêu Colin” – cái điện thoại la ầm lên, nó giật mình tung hứng cái điện thoại mấy lần như cầm phải hòn than. Hồi hộp mở khóa điện thoại, là Colin. Ôi lạy chúa, ông ấy còn nhớ nó. Mà cái thằng đần này, ông ấy có bị chứng mất trí tạm thời hay gì gì đâu mà quên mày ngay sau một đêm ngủ dậy chứ. Cái thằng khờ này.

“Em có thể nói chuyện lúc này không?”

“Ồ vâng, em cũng đang rảnh” – ôi thằng đần, đừng có làm cái vẻ mặt như vừa vớ phải của báu như thế chứ.

“Em đã ăn tối chưa? Tôi có thể mời em một bữa không?”

Á á á aaaaaaa. Nó gào thét trong lòng. Thần tượng của nó đang ngỏ ý hẹn hò, à không, mời nó bữa tối, sao nó lại không gào thét được cơ chứ.

“Tar, gì thế con? Sao lại nhảy trên giường như thế?”

“Mẹ ơi, con đột nhiên có việc gấp, mẹ ăn tối trước đi nhé, con đi gặp vài người bạn chút”

Nói xong, nó lập tức trả lời

“Dạ được, tối nay ông được nghỉ ạ?”

“Ừ nhóc, thế em muốn dùng gì?”

“Pizza là ổn với em rồi ạ nếu như nó ổn với ông”

“Tôi cũng thích Pizza, theo lời em tối qua thì em cũng ở Luân Đôn, thế em biết tiệm Hugs ở gần công viên trung tâm không? Tôi đang ở gần đó”

“Vâng, chắc rồi, vậy em sẽ gặp ông ở đó trong 10 phút nữa nhé”

Ôi trời, nó phải làm gì đây. Nó quay vòng vòng trước gương hồi lâu. Phải rồi, quần áo. Nó lục tung đống quần áo trong tủ. Gì đây, diện vest được không, hay quần bò áo thun, cái áo thun nó mới mua đâu mất rồi, cái áo ngu ngốc này, sao lúc cần lại không thấy đâu chứ, mà không, ông bảo ông vẫn ở công viên, nghĩa là ông chưa về nhà, nghĩa là nó không nên diện đồ quá trang trọng. Thôi được, quần âu và áo sơ mi là ổn rồi. Rồi gì nữa. Nghĩ đi nào Tar. Khi hẹn hò người ta làm gì. Nước hoa. Phải rồi, nước hoa. Nhẹ thôi, mày không biết khứu giác ông ấy liệu có quá mẫn cảm không mà, xịt nhẹ thôi. Grey Vetiver. Grey Vetiver của lòng nó. Rồi rồi, mang giày vào và đi thôi. Người hùng của mày đang đợi đấy. Đừng để ông ấy phải đợi.

Rồi nó phóng như bay ra phố, cũng may nhà nó cũng gần đó, khoảng 5 phút đi bộ thôi. Nó vừa đi vừa chỉnh sửa tóc tai. Mà tại sao nó phải quýnh lên như vậy nhỉ, chỉ là 1 bữa ăn pizza thôi mà, như với đám bạn bình thường là được rồi. Rồi chẳng mấy chốc nó đã thấy ông. Để nhìn thấy ông cũng đơn giản thôi mà. Khi mà có hàng ngàn cái đèn chiếu vào cùng 1 chỗ thì khó lòng mà không thấy được. Ông đang đợi nó trước cửa, không có vẻ gì là sốt ruột hay bực dọc cả. Bỗng nhiên nó thấy bình yên lạ kì, cái cảm xúc lạ lẫm nhưng vô cùng thân quen ấy lại trỗi dậy, cứ như nó quen ông từ thuở nào rồi ấy.

“Colin”

Nó cất tiếng gọi, ông quay sang nhìn nó, gương mặt bỗng thư giãn hơn rất nhiều.

“Taron”

“Ngoài này lạnh lắm, sao ông không vào trong?”

“Tôi đợi em, tôi không muốn em phải bối rối khi vào trong mà không biết tôi đang ở đâu”

Tim taron như tan chảy. Nó đang dần nữ tính hóa rồi. Sao một câu nói đơn giản như thế lại có khả năng làm nó chảy ra như kẹo Caramel thế này.

“Mình vào trong đi”


	2. BUỔI HẸN ĐẦU TIÊN

Ông đi hơi nhanh về phía trước mở cửa cho nó. Nó bước vào trong quán ăn, chỉ nhỏ thôi, không màu mè gì hết nhưng khá tự nhiên như một quán pizza cần có và chút riêng tư khá lạ lẫm. Các quán pizza thông thường đâu có giỏi lắm trong khoản này phải không.  
“Em muốn ngồi ở đâu?”  
Nó nhìn quanh vài giây rồi quyết định  
“Góc kia ạ, nơi cạnh cửa sổ ấy”  
Nguyên nhân khiến nó có quyết định lạ lùng ấy là do nó không muốn có người nào vô tình hay hữu ý mà nhìn chằm chằm vào tụi nó, à không, nhìn chằm chằm vào Colin, dù cho giờ đây trong bộ quần áo thể thao thông dụng, áo khoác cùng chiếc khăn choàng màu Colban trang nhã , không suit, không giày Ý bóng lộn hay cravat đắt tiền, Colin vẫn cứ sáng ngời và đẹp đẽ mê người như thế. Đôi khi nó tự hỏi tất cả những điều này là do hình thể ông vốn đẹp hay do khiếu thẩm mĩ tinh tế của ông mang lại nữa. Không ai được phép nhìn vào Colin (nhất là Colin của nó), ông phải được riêng tư hết khả năng có thể. Và ông có vẻ rất hài lòng với vị trí này. Theo quan sát của nó thì Colin dường như là loại người không thích đám đông và gây sự chú ý cho lắm, ông thuộc dạng luôn muốn dành thời gian một mình bên tách trà đậm vị, trên ghế tựa ngoài vườn vào buổi sớm và trên ghế bành vào buổi tối, cùng một quyển sách hay. Có vẻ cái nghịch lý này không phù hợp lắm với một người của công chúng, đặc biệt là siêu sao nổi tiếng như ông. May mắn làm sao, chúng ta đang trên đất Anh, người Anh ít ra rất giỏi trong khoản tôn trọng riêng tư của người khác. Nếu như ở Mỹ thì...Taron thật không dám nghĩ tới cảnh bao quanh nhà là hàng tá thợ săn ảnh, nhà báo, fan cuồng...  
Khi cả hai đến bên chiếc bàn nhỏ lấp lánh ánh sáng từ những ánh nến trôi lập lờ bên trên mặt nước từ cái hồ nhỏ hắt vào từ bên ngoài cửa sổ, Colin kéo ghế ra mời nó ngồi, cả đời nó chỉ toàn nó kéo ghế ra mời các quý cô, chưa một ai mời nó kiểu này, nó ngượng đến nóng cả mặt, cảm giác như đêm nay, nó chính thức trở thành một quý cô đúng nghĩa khi ở bên người đàn ông hết sức ga lăng này. Cũng may cái ánh đèn mờ ảo đã giúp nó che bớt đi những đốm đỏ trên gò má và hai vành tai. Nó nhìn ông chằm chằm, và dường như thông minh là chưa đủ, sự nhanh nhạy khiến ông ngay lập tức nhận ra điều đó.  
“Tôi xin lỗi vì trang phục khiếm nhã của mình. Tôi mới đi tập thể dục về. Từ công viên bên kia đường. Chợt nghĩ không biết em có muốn ăn nhẹ gì đó buổi tối cùng không nên...”  
“Không, em không có ý gì cả, em chỉ đột nhiên nghĩ ra vài chuyện thôi”  
Khi nó đang bối rối, người bồi bàn đã đến cứu nguy. Một chàng trai trẻ đâu khoảng tầm tuổi nó mang thực đơn đến, có chút ngập ngừng đưa chúng ra cho cả hai.  
“Em muốn dùng gì, Taron?”  
“Một pizza đế dày với xúc xích xông khói cùng thật nhiều phô mai và ô liu, cám ơn”  
“Vậy lấy một cái thật lớn nhé” – ông cười tinh nghịch – “tôi chưa ăn loại này bao giờ, và 2 ly Coke thật lớn luôn nhé” – ông liếc mắt sang Taron tìm kiếm sự đồng thuận và dĩ nhiên là nó gật đầu rồi.  
“Vâng...thưaaaa Ngài” – anh chàng phục vụ nhìn Colin như bị thôi miên, lắp ba lắp bắp mãi – “Thưa Ngài, em...em mến mộ Ngài lắm, em có thể....”  
“Ô được chứ” – ông cười hiền hậu.  
Chàng trai đỏ mặt rút ra chiếc điện thoại rồi nhấn chế độ camera trước.  
Sau khi chàng trai bẽn lẽn rời đi, Colin nhìn sang Taron, gương mặt nó đang ngây ra.  
“Em không sao chứ, về chuyện tôi làm thế trong buổi hẹn của chúng ta?”  
“A...Không...không sao cả ạ. Ông là ngôi sao lớn mà. Ai cũng muốn ít nhất một tấm hình với ông cũng là điều dễ hiểu thôi. Em cũng vậy thôi. Ông không cần lo ngại gì về em hết.”  
“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi sẽ không làm thế nữa”  
“Em thật sự không sao mà”  
“Không Taron, tôi không muốn người đi cùng mình phải chịu đựng những điều này”  
Nó thấy cảm kích vô cùng. Ông có quan tâm đến cảm xúc của nó. Nó thật tình không muốn chia sẻ ông, đặc biệt là ngày hôm nay, với bất cứ ai. Nó chuyển đề tài.  
“Mà em cứ thắc mắc mãi, ông...làm sao mà ông có số điện thoại của em thế?”  
“Tôi nhờ cô trợ lý, tôi biết thể nào em cũng đăng kí nhận quà lưu niệm tại buổi công chiếu, tôi đã thấy chiếc vòng tay khi ôm em”  
“Ồ, phải rồi”  
Pizza đã tới, một chiếc Pizza to gấp đôi bình thường, thật kì lạ, chưa khi nào nó ăn Pizza đôi như vậy. Và Colin, trước sự ngạc nhiên, nhận lấy nhiệm vụ cắt chiếc bánh ra và phục vụ cho nó.  
“Vậy là em sống ở Luân Đôn hay chỉ tạm thời?”  
“Bọn em sống tại đây, ngay cuối phố kia thôi”  
“Vậy hôm nay em không ăn tối ở nhà, liệu bạn gái em có...?” – ông ngập ngừng.  
“Bạn gái? Không không, em sống cùng mẹ và nhỏ em. Em không có bạn gái gì ráo” – miệng nó tía lia, như đang phân bua, mặc cho nó còn không biết vì sao cần phân bua chuyện bồ bịch cá nhân với người đàn ông rõ ràng đáng tuổi cha nó, ông lớn tuổi hơn cả mẹ nó cơ mà, đã vậy còn là người nổi tiếng, chưa biết gì về nhau hết trơn, hôm nay lại là buổi gặp đầu tiên nữa. Nhiều thứ mới mẻ khiến nó dường như không tiêu hóa nổi miếng pizza đang nhộn nhạo trong bụng kia.  
“Vậy tôi yên tâm được phần nào, tôi thiết nghĩ em đã nói với mẹ chuyện sẽ ra ngoài ăn tối rồi phải không? Tôi không muốn bà ấy phải lo”  
“Vâng, tất nhiên rồi ạ”  
Họ trò chuyện cùng nhau hồi lâu, quên cả thời gian, lâu lắm rồi nó mới có cảm giác mở lòng với một người như vậy. Ông là người đàn ông của gia đình. Giờ thì nó có thể chắc chắn về việc này. Ông muốn tìm hiểu về nó, ông hỏi thăm mẹ nó, em gái nó, về những chuyện ngày xưa, về Wales... Phần lớn thời gian bên ông nó cảm thấy như trẻ lại. Ôi trời, nó phát điên rồi. Nó có nhiêu tuổi đâu mà đòi trẻ lại chứ. Chính xác là ông mang nó về với quê hương, về tuổi thơ, nơi mà những ngày đông lạnh buốt cùng tách trà nóng bên lò sưởi, về hình ảnh mẹ hay ngồi trên ghế đan khăn choàng cho nó và nón len cho em nó... Chỉ trừ vài khoảnh khắc khi ánh đèn flash đâu đó nhá lên về hướng tụi nó ngồi khiến nó có hơi khó chịu tí thì trừ lần cả ba mẹ con nó ôm nhau chụp ảnh tốt nghiệp, buổi hẹn này thật sự là điều hạnh phúc nhất từng diễn ra trong đời nó.

Bữa tiệc nào rồi cũng đến lúc phải tàn. Đồng hồ điểm 9h tối. Cả hai lúc này đang đứng trước cửa tiệm Pizza. Ông cởi chiếc khăn choàng màu Colban rồi mang vào cho nó, chỉnh sửa cẩn thận.  
“Em đừng từ chối, cứ choàng nó, trời đang trở lạnh và tôi phải có trách nhiệm trả em về với mẹ trong tình trạng hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh như lúc đi có phải không? Tôi đã chủ động mời em ra ngoài giờ này mà”  
‘Đây có mang ý nghĩa ông muốn gặp lại nó không? Ít ra là để nó trả lại cái khăn’ – tự nhiên nó thấy nóng cả người.  
“Taron” – ông đột nhiên thay đổi âm sắc hồn nhiên trong giọng nói làm nó phải sững lại trong giây lát  
“Vâng, Colin”  
“Tuần sau, tôi sẽ lên đường sang Mỹ để thực hiện một cuộc phỏng vấn ra mắt phim, em biết đấy...”  
Tất nhiên là nó biết, báo chí đưa tin rầm rộ mấy tháng này rồi cơ mà. Nó vẫn đang lắng nghe.  
“Tôi sẽ vắng nhà ít lâu. Nên tôi muốn chúng ta gặp nhau lần nữa trước khi tôi bay vào thứ 2. Em biết đấy. Không dễ gì gặp được người có thể trò chuyện như thế này. Tính chất công việc ấy mà. Còn tôi thì...em biết đấy. Tôi không phải dạng có thể mở lòng với người lạ...”  
Vài lời giải bày khiến nó ấm áp cả tâm can. ‘Ông ấy không xem mày là người lạ, Taron’, và kì lạ làm sao, nó cũng cảm thấy thế từ người đàn ông này. Rõ ràng tụi nó chỉ mới biết nhau, gặp nhau được một lần và qua đôi ba tin nhắn đêm qua thôi, nhưng cảm giác cứ như mấy năm rồi ấy. Và rõ ràng là không chỉ mình nó cảm thấy thế. Colin vừa mới nói còn gì.  
“Em đã nhìn thấy ông tối nay” – nó lên tiếng chủ động lần đầu tiên trong đêm nay  
“Ồ, vậy sao? Khi nào thế?”  
“Khi ông ở bên đài phun nước. Em đã chạy bộ ngang đấy”  
“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã không nhìn thấy em”  
“Vậy nên, điều em đang nói ở đây là, em cũng muốn gặp lại ông, sớm nhất có thể” – nó mập mờ đưa ra lời gợi ý, mong ông có thể nhận ra tâm ý của nó.  
“Sáng mai, 6h, chúng ta đến công viên chạy bộ nhé. Nếu không phiền gì em.”  
“Không chút nào cả, Colin” – nó biết ông rất thông minh mà. Nó thầm nghĩ và cười hạnh phúc trong lòng.


	3. THÁO BỎ

Công viên, 5h30 sáng, Taron đã yên vị bên cây sồi to nhất. Nó đã hồi hộp cả đêm, tin nhắn hỏi thăm liệu nó đã về nhà an toàn của Colin khiến nó lâng lâng đến gần sáng. Sáng nay nó đã cố tình dậy thật sớm, bình thường ấy hả, ít nhất cũng 8h nó mới bò nổi ra khỏi giường chứ nói gì tới chuyện tập thể dục chi cho mệt, thế nhưng sáng nay là một ngoại lệ, nó nằm thật lâu trong bồn nước nóng, nó muốn làm dịu lại cơn sốt đêm qua và khiến nhịp tim chậm lại đôi chút trước khi khiến nó tiếp tục chạy đua vào sáng nay. Cạo râu, nước hoa sau khi cạo, Grey Vetiver, bộ thể thao Adidas màu đen ưa thích, chăm sóc bản thân có phần kĩ lưỡng hơn bình thường triệu lần, dọn dẹp lại phòng ốc, hút bụi sạch sẽ sàn nhà và mấy cái giá đĩa CD, gấp chăn gối lại đàng hoàng, chẳng qua là nó cố tình làm này nọ để thời gian trôi qua mau hơn thôi. Thế mà trước giờ hẹn những 30 phút, nó thấy mình đã đứng chình ình trong công viên. Thôi được rồi, thế tốt hơn là đến trễ. Nó quyết định đi dạo vài vòng làm ấm người. Nó trùm cái mũ áo qua đầu và bắt đầu chạy nhàn nhã qua những rặng cây, qua mấy cái ghế đá góc phía tây, qua cả cái hồ rộng ở trung tâm, chợt thấy tim nó mới yên bình làm sao. Sao trước giờ nó không nhận ra buổi sớm ở Luân Đôn lại có thể dịu dàng đến thế này cơ chứ, lâu lâu nó mới thấy có bóng người xuất hiện, họa may nhiều lắm đám chim chóc thỉnh thoảng có gió mới kéo nhau bay lũ lượt thế thôi.

Rồi nó nhận ra Colin, trong một bộ Adidas khác màu xám trắng, đang đứng tại bồn phun nước tối qua tự lúc nào. Và hôm nay, ông vẫn đang chăm chú nhìn gì đó mà nó không rõ.

Tim nó kéo một cái vù lên vận tốc 100 dặm/giờ. Rón rén lại gần. Hôm nay nó có thể thoải mái mà không cần lo ông ấy giận vì bị quấy rầy. Buổi sáng này là dành cho nó mà không phải sao.

“Colin” – nó khẽ gọi

Ông xoay sang nhìn nó, gương mặt bừng sáng như đêm qua, có chút ngạc nhiên.

“Em đến sớm thế? Tôi đang tính đi ra cổng chờ em đây”

“Ông đến từ khi nào thế?”

“Từ lúc 4h30, tôi muốn xem xét trước vài thứ rồi mới ra đón em”

Ôi trời! Mặt nó ỉu xìu. Thế mà nó cứ tưởng nó là người đến sớm hơn chứ.

“Em đã để ý ông từ tối qua, ông đang nhìn gì mà chăm chú thế?” – tò mò, vừa nói nó vừa nhìn theo hướng ông đã nhìn và vẫn không thấy gì.

Ông cười rồi đưa tay lên giữ lấy đầu nó, áp sát má ông rồi chỉ nó hướng ông đang nhìn. Nó choáng váng cả mặt mày. Nó đang ở gần ông quá sức có thể, nó thậm chí có thể ngửi thấy hương nước hoa của chính nó trên người ông. Cứ như cả hai là một thể thống nhất vậy.

“Đó, Taron, em thấy không? Trong hốc cây ấy”

Nó nheo mắt lại nhìn chăm chú theo hướng tay ông rồi chợt nhận ra có gì đó đang nhúc nhích trong đó. Tới khi chúng nó xuất hiện. 2 cái cổ màu trắng lấp ló nơi cái hốc. Một đôi chim và những cái trứng.

Nó quay sang nhìn ông rồi nhìn vào cái ổ chim, rồi lại nhìn ông.

“Tôi quan sát chúng từ vài năm nay rồi. Mấy cái trứng thì chỉ mới gần đây thôi. Tầm 1 tuần nữa em sẽ thấy đám nhóc xuất hiện”

Nó lén lút ghé mắt nhìn sang ông. Một Colin khác đang đứng cạnh nó – một Colin rạng ngời hạnh phúc và êm đềm. Nó đã từng nhìn thấy ông cười rất nhiều lần nhưng đó đều không phải là Colin này. Đó là Colin của công chúng, của phim ảnh và những buổi phỏng vấn. Colin đang ở với nó là Colin của những đêm bên tách trà tại nhà và quyển tiểu thuyết xưa cũ. Ngạc nhiên thay, một con người luôn trong trạng thái cảnh giác cao độ lại quyết định lựa chọn gỡ bỏ phòng vệ bên một người lạ như nó.

“Chỉ mình em thôi”

Ôi chúa ơi! Nó vừa nói mấy thứ đó ra ngoài sao. Sao nó không biết thế này. Ông đang nhìn nó, thật gần, như đang chuẩn bị cho một nụ hôn. Nó run rẩy như lên cơn sốt ngày đông. Nhưng không. Ông không hôn nó.

“Em không nói gì cả, Taron. Nhưng nó hiện lên cả trong mắt em. Mình đi dạo chút nhé”

Nó gật đầu. Ông đã giải thoát cho nó khỏi tình huống khó xử vừa rồi. Nó tự hỏi ánh mắt lúc đó có phải là ánh mắt mà Renée, Nicole hay Emily đã nhận được trong những bộ phim tình cảm với ông không. Nhưng nó không dám hỏi. Chính xác là chưa dám.

Cả hai đi bên nhau im lặng trong ít lâu. Dường như cảm thấy sự thân mật lúc rồi gây ra cho nó chút ngượng ngập nên ông đã cẩn thận tạo khoảng cách khi cả hai đi cùng nhau nhưng vẫn không quá xa để đôi bên trở thành người lạ. Nó thấy thoải mái đôi chút. Không phải vì gần ông gây cảm giác khó chịu mà là do nó, nó không biết nó có thể gây ra bất cứ điều gì đáng tiếc làm tổn hại đến tình cảm mới mẻ này hay không, nhỡ đâu nó hiểu lầm ý ông rồi ông sẽ nhanh chóng dựng lại hàng rào, hay tệ hơn nữa là pháo đài bảo vệ thường trực mà nó may mắn đã được cấp giấy phép thông hành tự do đi lại thì sao. Nó sẽ không mạo hiểm. Ít nhất là trong một thời gian nữa. Nhưng chắc chắn không phải hôm nay. Nó cần xác định rõ vài thứ trước khi mọi chuyện đi xa hơn.

_Ồ phải, nó không còn là một cậu bé nữa. Nó chắc chắn nhỏ tuổi hơn Colin rất nhiều và sẽ mãi là như vậy nhưng chắc chắn nó không còn nhỏ nữa. Nó đã 25 rồi đấy. Và một chàng trai 25 tuổi thì rõ ràng có đầy đủ khả năng nhận thức được cái gì đang diễn tiến trong tâm trí anh ta._

“Em có biết về chuyến đi của ông. Trên báo đài ấy mà. Nhưng khi nào ông sẽ về?” – nó mở lời phá bỏ sự im lặng không nên có.

“Thứ 7 tôi về. Nhưng sau đó lại phải sang Ý tham dự Liên hoan phim, đến tầm thứ 5 tuần tới nữa tôi mới thật sự được trở về trước khi bộ phim mới bắt đầu bấm máy”

“Ồ, em hiểu rồi” – mặt nó tiu nghỉu. Sao không chứ, khi mà ít nhất 2 tuần nữa mới có cơ hội gặp lại nhau. Đấy là nó đang dùng từ “cơ hội” đấy, có ai nhận ra từ quan trọng chủ chốt mà nó đang dùng không, làm sao mà nó chắc rằng sau khi ông ấy về lại muốn đi gặp nó chứ, ông còn cuộc sống riêng nữa, có Chúa mới biết, còn bạn gái ông nữa chi, người tuyệt vời như Colin Firth dễ gì mà không có ai đính kèm mặc dù chả nghe báo chí nói năng gì cả nhưng nó dư biết người đàn ông kín đáo này, một khi báo chí biết tin thì thôi rồi, ông ấy đã kết hôn. Ôi trời.

Sau màn tự suy diễn huyễn hoặc mà không nhận ra cái mặt nó đã thộn ra từ lúc nào, Colin đành kéo nó về lại thực tế.

“Thứ 7 tuần tới, sau khi tôi từ Ý về...” – ông ngập ngừng – “em có muốn đến nhà tôi chơi không?”

Nó nghe một tiếng “choang” thật lớn vụn ra trong đầu. Những suy nghĩ mông lung bậy bạ của nó vừa rồi vừa được ném một cục đá làm cho vỡ toang.

“Liệu có được không? Bạn gái ông không phiền sao? Em nghĩ ắt hẳn cô ấy muốn cả hai được ở cạnh nhau nhiều nhất có thể...”

“Tôi không sống cùng ai cả Taron. Tôi không có bạn gái...cũng không có bạn trai, trong trường hợp em chưa rõ” – ông nhướn mày nhìn nó.

Nó đỏ mặt. Nó đã nói gì ám chỉ ông là gay sao? Mà ông có phải không? Hay ông chỉ đang trêu chọc nó?

“Em...ơ...Tất nhiên rồi. Nếu như ông đã mời.” – nó hăng hái trả lời

“Nhẹ nhõm thật. Tôi cứ lo em sẽ từ chối.”

“Sao em có thể? Em...” – nó ấp úng, mặt mày đỏ lựng lên

“Em làm sao?”

Nó cúi gằm mặt, tay chân run rẩy như vừa có cơn địa chấn rung chuyển ngay dưới chân.

“Em...em mến ông lắm” – Khốn thật, nó có nói tiếng yêu nào đâu mà cần quái gì ấp úng dữ vậy.

_Bình tĩnh nào Taron_

“Tôi cũng rất mến em. Và tôi nghĩ tôi đã bộc lộ điều đó rất rõ ràng có phải không”

Nó ngẩng mặt lên, nhận thấy đôi mắt ông đang nhìn nó sáng lấp lánh theo đúng cái cách bên đài phun nước.

Và nó gật đầu.


	4. BĂN KHOĂN

_Ông đi mất rồi. Thằng khờ. Mày không định giữ ông bên cạnh suốt đời chứ? 2 tuần nữa ông sẽ về lại thôi mà và chẳng phải mày đã nhận được lời mời từ ông sao? Mày ngồi đây u sầu gì chứ?_  
Taron ngồi ủ rũ cả ngày thứ ba. Nó chẳng làm được gì hết ráo. Colin đã bay sang Mỹ sáng hôm qua. Có thể tối nay trên các trang mạng sẽ lại tràn ngập hình ảnh ông cho xem. Biết thế nhưng nó vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cái laptop, lùng sục mọi ngóc ngách có thể cho đến khi lờ mờ tối, những hình ảnh đầu tiên của ông ngoài sân bay đã bắt đầu xuất hiện.  
Chúa ơi! Ông đang quàng cái khăn màu Colban. Liệu có ý nghĩa gì ở đây không? Chiếc khăn kỉ niệm (Phải, giờ đây nó đã có tên). Trông ông hoàn hảo như mọi khi. Nhưng nụ cười ấm áp bên tách trà đã biến mất rồi. Giờ đây là Colin Firth, ngôi sao hạng A trong làng giải trí, người luôn được dân chúng trìu mến gọi là “Bệ Hạ” mỗi khi gặp dù không mang trong người giọt máu hoàng gia nào, đang hiện hữu trên môi nụ cười quyến rũ của một diễn viên kì cựu. Nó chợt thấy bối rối. Ông là một diễn viên có tài, nếu không muốn nói là vô cùng xuất sắc. Vậy...những nụ cười dành cho nó liệu có phải thật không? Hay đó chỉ là một vai diễn khác của ông? Như cái ông đang diễn đây. Điều này thật sự đáng lo ngại. Nó cần phải biết về tình cảm của ông. Liệu có gì mập mờ ở đây không? Ông đâu có nói ông thích đàn ông, mà nếu có chăng nữa, đâu có nghĩa ông sẽ thích một thằng nhóc loi choi như nó. Nếu ông muốn, cả thế giới này sẽ quỳ mọp dưới chân ông. Cần gì ông lại muốn dây dưa với đứa như nó.  
Đang suy nghĩ mông lung, điện thoại nó chợt nhá đèn  
“Tôi đến nơi rồi, em ở nhà vẫn ngoan chứ?”  
Nó rụng rời cả tay chân. Cái gì thế này? Nó nhớ ông, tim nó loạn nhịp khi nhìn thấy ông,...Hình như nó còn hơn cả mến ông. Lẽ nào...?  
“Em nhớ ông lắm”  
Cái quái gì thế này? Nó tung hứng cái điện thoại mấy lần sau khi phát hiện sự việc đã trở nên quá trễ. Nó vừa gửi tin nhắn đi và không cách nào lấy lại được. Tai hại, tai hại thật rồi.  
Cái điện thoại lại nhá đèn.  
“Đó là điều tuyệt diệu nhất mà tôi từng nghe. Tôi cũng nhớ em Taron. Em không biết đâu.”  
Có lẽ không đến nỗi tai hại lắm.  
Tim nó giờ đây chính thức ngừng lại.  
‘Nghe như lời yêu ấy nhỉ?’ – nó như đang nhắc khéo vào tai Taron.  
“Em vừa thấy hình ông ngoài phi trường trên Twitter xong. Điển trai lắm Ngài Firth! Em thích cái khăn choàng của ông”  
‘Khốn thật! Mày đang tán tỉnh đấy Tar!’ – não nó la lên phản đối trước tiếng cười khúc khích từ cái tên phản bội đã chính thức ngừng đập phút trước đang nằm chiễm chệ bên trái ngực Taron.  
“Tôi đã cố tình không giặt nó từ lần cuối ta gặp nhau và tôi nghĩ chắc sẽ không bao giờ tôi làm vậy”  
“Ông lại làm em cảm động rồi Colin. Ông nhớ về sớm nhé! Rồi dẫn em đi ăn pizza nữa”  
“Tất nhiên rồi Taron”  
.................  
Đến thứ năm, ông vẫn mang cái khăn choàng ấy. Ngày nào ông và nó cũng trò chuyện, vốn nghĩ làm vậy sẽ khiến bớt nhớ ông hơn, nhưng không, nó sai lầm hoàn toàn.  
Từ ngày ông đi, đêm nào nó cũng mơ về đôi tay kia. Lạ lùng. Nếu quả thật nó yêu ông thì lẽ ra không nên thấy hạnh phúc khi ở trong vòng tay kia mới phải. Nhưng nó vẫn giữ nguyên cái cảm xúc ban sơ ấy.  
..................  
Từ ngày quen biết ông, sáng nào nó cũng dậy thật sớm đến chạy bộ tại công viên, sáng nào nó cũng đến đài phun nước và quan sát đôi chim ấy như một phần của ông vẫn còn đây, bên cạnh nó. Đôi khi nó ngồi thật lâu trên mấy băng ghế đặt gần đấy. Đám cây đã gần như trơ lá. Như nó. Cằn cỗi, trơ trọi khi không có ông. Nó thấy cô đơn. Làm sao mà một người mới quen được vài ngày lại có thể khiến ta có cái cảm giác tiêu cực ấy khi họ rời đi được chứ. Thế mà...  
..................  
Đến đêm thứ hai, nó đã thật sự phát điên. Hình ảnh về ông ồ ạt như lũ trên các trang mạng xã hội không thể làm vừa lòng nó, nhiều tấm còn làm nó điên lên khi thấy ông chụp cùng các fan nữ ở Mỹ, dù cho hành động quá nhất cũng chỉ là một cái ôm.  
‘Bình tĩnh nào Tar, mày đâu phải người yêu ông ấy, họa chăng có thì mấy tấm hình cũng đâu có gì quá đáng, ông là người của công chúng mà phải không?’ – nó tự an ủi chính mình trong cơn giận sôi người khi nhìn thấy một fan nữ ôm ông bên dưới chiếc áo jacket.  
Đêm đó nó mơ mộng không mấy vui vẻ gì cho cam. Nó nhìn thấy một bộ xương người đang chắp tay cầu nguyện được khắc trên nền đá đâu đó - nơi mà chủ nhân của đôi bàn tay thay vì phải ôm ấp nó, lại đang chạm vào từng đường vân trên bức tranh rợn người được chạm trổ tinh xảo.  
....................  
“Ông vẫn đang ở Rome ạ”  
“Đúng vậy Taron, chiều nay tôi còn buổi phỏng vấn tại đây trước khi lên đường đến Florence. Nơi đây có nhiều điều mới lạ lắm Taron. Tôi ước gì em cũng ở đây”  
“Có lạ bằng một bộ xương trơ xác đang chắp tay cầu nguyện dưới sàn nhà mà em đã mơ hôm trước không? LOL” – nó nhấn vào hình cái mặt cười rồi gửi đi.  
“Cappella Palatina. Em đang nói về Nhà Nguyện ở Sicily sao? Tôi vừa đến đó hôm thứ hai. Lạ lùng làm sao hôm nay em lại nhắc ngay đến nó”  
“Nơi đó có thật sao?” – Taron hơi băn khoăn. Sao lại có chuyện trùng hợp thế này.  
“Ừ! Tôi còn đích thân sờ tay vào đó mà. Những đường vân ấy chạm trổ tinh xảo lắm”  
Một tiếng trống đánh thùng thùng vào tai Taron. Mắt như mờ dần đi. Nó cần phải kiểm tra điều này. Không thể chờ thêm được nữa.  
...............  
Colin chỉnh lại cravat trước khi đặt chân xuống quảng trường Piazza San Marco.  
‘Được rồi Ngài Firth! Đến giờ diễn rồi. Bắt đầu nào’ – Colin nhủ thầm với bản thân rằng chỉ còn 2 ngày nữa thôi, 2 ngày nữa ông sẽ lại được về nhà, về với Luân Đôn khó chịu, luôn ẩm ướt và lạnh lẽo, thời tiết thất thường hơn bất kì người phụ nữ kiêu kì nào, về với tách trà Earl Grey tại gia của ông, với căn phòng tông màu nâu ấm áp - có Chúa chứng giám, ông đã sắp phát ốm với tông màu trắng lạnh của các căn phòng khách sạn, về với đài phun nước trong công viên trung tâm và nhất là... Phần nào đó trong ông đang rù rì rằng ông nên chấp nhận sự thật mà thừa nhận điều ông nhớ nhất lại là chàng trai ông chỉ mới quen được vài ngày kia. Cậu trai mang đến cho ông nguồn sống mới – dồi dào, tươi trẻ, cuồn cuộn nhưng vẫn dịu êm như sóng trào. Ông bình yên nhưng đồng thời cũng hừng hực lửa lòng khi ở bên cậu. Ông chưa từng nghĩ mình thích đàn ông cho tới vài ngày trước đây. Lí nào mà một ông già hơn 50 tuổi đầu giờ mới phát hiện ra giới tính thật của mình mà còn có những cảm xúc không nên chút nào với một chàng trai trẻ đáng tuổi con cháu. Nhưng tuổi già cũng có cái lợi riêng của nó. Ông không băn khoăn điều đó quá lâu. Đã đến lúc sống thật với con người của mình. Còn bao lâu nữa đâu mà nghĩ ngợi này nọ.  
Cửa xe ô tô mở ra, ông bước xuống, khoác nụ cười công chúng vào. Nhìn vào thái độ ngại ngùng của anh giữ cửa, ông thừa biết mình đang diễn tròn vai. Tiếng hò reo ngày càng vang dội khắp quảng trường. Đôi khi ông tự hỏi không biết làm sao mà mọi người có thể cập chật tin tức nhanh chóng như vậy, kì này về ông nhất định phải hỏi Taron chuyện này cho rõ mới được. Tất nhiên là phải nói thêm với cậu nhóc vài chuyện... “cần thiết” khác nữa.  
Kí tên, chụp ảnh, nhận quà từ dòng người hâm mộ như thường lệ. Ông không nói rằng mình không thích điều này. Ông rất mến mọi người, cũng như cảm kích tình cảm của họ dành cho ông nhưng tầm tuổi đời này ở Colin, khi danh tiếng và tham vọng tuổi trẻ đã qua đi, ông thích dành thời gian riêng tư nhiều hơn. Tuổi già mà. Ai mà không vậy.  
“Em cần một cái ôm đấy?”  
Cái giọng nói quen thuộc này. Colin ngẩn mặt lên khỏi đám poster đang vội kí tên.  
Là em.  
....................


	5. NHẬN RA

Taron đang đứng đó. Hàng đầu của dòng người hâm mộ như cách đây 2 tuần nó đã làm. Nhưng lần này mục đích của nó hoàn toàn khác. Nó đang đòi hỏi thứ lẽ ra chỉ nên thuộc về riêng nó. Và điều nó trông đợi thật đáng giá. Sắc mặt của ông ửng hồng trong trời chiều se lạnh, ông nhìn nó, ánh mắt lấp lánh và nụ cười của ông, ôi trời, nụ cười chỉ dành riêng cho nó đây rồi. Ông đang mở rộng vòng tay, như ngày đầu tiên họ gặp nhau, nó nghiêng mình ngã vào lòng ông, ông đón lấy nó nhưng chưa từng có sự chia ly nào trong 2 tuần qua. Nó đang run lên từng chập trong vòng tay ông, cái cảm giác này mới tuyệt diệu làm sao dù cho đã ngốn của nó kha khá tiền tiết kiệm khi bay đến đây. Nhưng nó hoàn toàn xứng đáng, còn hơn cả như vậy nữa, nó đã nhận ra thứ tình cảm nhen nhóm trong nó bấy lâu nay là gì. Và đêm nay, nó sẽ làm cho ra lẽ mọi chuyện đang quấy rầy nó. Nó buông ông ra, cư xử như một fan hâm mộ thông thường. Chuyện vẫn chưa ngả ngũ, nó chưa xác định được tình cảm của ông, chưa biết rõ ý muốn của ông cũng như việc ông có muốn chuyện này được thể hiện trước công chúng hay không nên tốt nhất nên cư xử có chừng mực, ít nhất cho đến đêm nay.  
“Tối nay em muốn gặp ông. Ông có kế hoạch nào khác không?” – nó nhắn tin.  
“Không, không. Tôi hoàn toàn rảnh tối nay. Tôi có thể đến đón em. Nhắn cho tôi địa điểm và thời gian.”  
“Không cần thiết. Em sẽ đợi ông tại quán cà phê bên đường nơi ông phỏng vấn. Em có chuyện cần nói với ông.”  
“Tôi kết thúc vào 7h. Tôi sẽ đến nhanh nhất có thể, chờ tôi nhé”  
....................  
Colin bước vào quán cà phê nhỏ, hơi tối đèn nhưng không sao, ông linh cảm việc Taron sắp nói sẽ vô cùng quan trọng và việc tối đèn thế này sẽ giúp mọi thứ trở nên riêng tư hơn cho họ.  
Taron đang ngồi ở một góc khuất, xung quanh khá thưa người.  
Chuyện này thật sự quan trọng đây, em ấy đang lúng túng thế kia cơ mà.  
“Taron, tôi đến rồi đây”  
“Ồ! Colin, em mải suy nghĩ quá” – cậu bé có vẻ hơi ngại ngùng hơn mọi khi.  
“Không sao, tôi cũng vừa mới đến thôi. Gặp em chiều nay quả là một ngạc nhiên thú vị.”  
Nói rồi ông từ tốn ngồi xuống vị trí đối diện với cậu. Cậu bé chọn điểm hẹn tốt thật. Rất kín đáo và khá dịu mắt đấy chứ.  
“Em có vẻ bối rối quá Taron. Em muốn nói với tôi chuyện gì sao?” – ông lộ rõ vẻ quan tâm qua từng ánh mắt, giọng nói nhỏ hơn mức bình thường đôi chút nhưng vẫn đảm bảo cậu có thể nghe rõ.  
“Em...Điều em sắp nói có thể gây cho ông sự khó chịu và trong trường hợp xấu nhất sẽ chấm dứt tình cảnh hiện tại của chúng ta”  
Ông im lặng. Chuyện này tệ rồi đây. Ông không tài nào nghĩ ra được ông đã gây ra chuyện gì trong 2 tuần vừa qua có khả năng “chấm dứt tình cảnh hiện tại” của họ.  
“Ông có đang nghe em nói không Colin?” – cậu bé nghi ngại khi đáp lại từ ông sự lặng thinh.  
“Tôi vẫn đang nghe Taron. Buổi tối này là của em mà. Tôi sẽ chỉ nghe thôi”  
“Không, ngốc ạ. Ông phải trả lời thì em mới biết được chứ”  
“Ồ phải! Tôi sẽ nghe và trả lời khi thật sự cần thiết” – có Chúa mới biết khi nào là thật sự cần thiết trong tình huống thế này, ông đâu thuộc dạng ưa nói, càng không ưa chia sẻ suy nghĩ. Nhưng hôm nay, có lẽ cần phá luật một chút.  
“Em yêu ông”  
....................  
Chàng trai nói thẳng thừng, không vòng vo, không nhiều lời, không biện minh, diễn giải chi cả. Thế mà Colin cảm tưởng như sét đánh giữa trời quang, ầm ĩ và đầy náo loạn như một scandal công cộng. Một luồng điện chạy dọc cơ thể khiến nó không nhúc nhích gì được. Cậu bé đang cúi gằm mặt, mặt mày đỏ lựng, nhất quyết không nói thêm gì cả. Đã qua cái thời tuổi trẻ ngang ngạnh, ương lì, Colin dư biết thằng bé có thể cứng đầu tới mức độ nào trong sự cương quyết lặng thinh như vậy. Em đang đợi câu trả lời từ ông. Và ông, chết tiệt, tuổi già chết tiệt của ông không giúp ích được gì nhiều trong trường hợp này phải không.  
‘Nói gì đi lão già, em ấy đang đợi lão đấy, đừng để tình yêu của lão phải đợi chứ. Lão dư biết tôi muốn nói gì rồi đấy. Đàn ông lên nào.’ – lương tâm ông đang gào thét, lần đầu trong đời nó gào lớn như vậy. Ông không thể lờ nó đi được. Ông rõ ràng đã muốn nói với em còn gì. Em đã đến tận đây, bày tỏ với ông. Ngừng suy nghĩ đi Colin và nói với em ông cần em như thế nào trong cái cuộc đời già nua còn lại của ông, nói với em ông nhớ em như thế nào trong những ngày xa nhau, nói với em về cái nhà nguyện chết dẫm mà ông đã đứng trong đó suốt 3 giờ đồng hồ mà chỉ nghĩ giá như em ở đây cùng ông, trên băng ghế thánh đường để vai kề vai bên nhau thưởng thức nó.  
“Em nói đúng” – ông mở lời.  
“Về chuyện gì ạ?” – nó vẫn chưa chịu ngẩng đầu lên, nó sợ nhìn thấy ánh mắt kinh tởm từ ông. Ôi trời, nó đã từng nhìn thấy ánh mắt của người khác thay đổi như thế nào khi bạn bè hay thậm chí người thân họ thừa nhận mình là gay. Nó thật không muốn nhận ra điều đó trong đôi mắt chocolate ngọt ngào của người đàn ông nó yêu chút nào.  
“Về chuyện việc này sẽ chấm dứt tình cảnh hiện tại của hai ta.”  
......................  
Nó chỉnh lại cái áo, chuẩn bị túi xách. Nó cần phải chạy khỏi đây nhanh nhất có thể, leo lên bất cứ cái máy bay chết tiệt nào cất cánh về Luân Đôn sớm nhất có thể, bay vù một cái về nhà. Phải, về nhà, về lại căn phòng của nó như trước đây rồi ở đó khóc lóc gào thét gì đó cho thỏa lòng. Nhưng phải là ở nhà, nó sẽ không buông thả sự yếu đuối nhất thời của bản thân ở đây, ngay trước mặt ông.  
“Em tính đi đâu đấy?”  
“Em sẽ về nhà”  
“Nhà nào chứ?”  
“Nhà em chứ nhà nào nữa” – nó gào lên, nó sắp chịu hết nổi rồi. Vài người nhìn về hướng nó nhưng dĩ nhiên chẳng thể thấy gì khác ngoài tấm vách che chắn kín đáo mà mỗi gian đều có trong quán cà phê này.  
“Không Taron. Đó không phải nhà em. Nhà em là nơi nào có tôi kìa”  
“Ông đang nói cái quái gì thế. Chẳng phải ông bảo chuyện này sẽ chấm dứt tình cảnh hiện tại của chúng ta sao? Mọi chuyện chấm dứt thì em phải về với mẹ thôi” – nó nói trong tiếng nấc, nước mắt chực chờ trào ra.  
Ông dỗ nó ngồi xuống rồi sang ngồi cùng nó.  
“Tôi ngồi đây nhé?” – ông vẫn cố giữ thái độ bình thản vốn có của mình.  
Nó gật đầu, mặt vẫn cúi gằm. Ông đưa tay ôm lấy hai bầu má nó, bắt nó phải quay sang nhìn vào mắt ông.  
“Giờ thì ai ngốc đây? Tôi đã nói rõ ràng thế còn gì. Chuyện tình cảm mập mờ hiện tại của chúng ta đã chấm dứt. Tôi cũng yêu em, nhóc ạ. Giờ nó hết mập mờ rồi còn gì.”  
Nó vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng. Vậy có nghĩa là...  
“Trong trường hợp cái đầu ngốc nghếch của em vẫn chưa hiểu ra thì tôi sẽ nói lại “Tôi Yêu Em”. Vậy đủ rõ chưa? Nhà tôi giờ cũng sẽ là nhà em. Vậy nên không phải chỉ căn nhà có mẹ mới là nhà em hiện tại thôi đâu. Trong trường hợp em muốn đến ở cùng tôi”  
..................  
Ông ôm Taron. Vỗ về nhè nhẹ lên tấm lưng em. Em dựa hoàn toàn cơ thể vào ông, áo jacket của ông ẩm ướt trên tấm vai như giọt tuyết khi giao mùa ở Luân Đôn. Ông thấy dễ chịu và huy hoàng. Như đang ôm cả thế giới. Ông nâng niu, trân trọng thân thể ấy như chính bản thân mình. Từng tuổi này mà giờ đây ông mới thấu hiểu hết những gì mà người ta vẫn hay nói trong tiểu thuyết. Tình yêu quả là điều gì đó thật rực rỡ, ông thấy như mình được hồi sinh sau ngần ấy năm cằn cỗi.  
“Hai ta thật giống nhau, Taron. Tôi có thể nhận ra điều đó ngay từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy em. Khi tôi đề nghị ôm em, em có nhớ không? Tôi chỉ đơn giản muốn khẳng định lại điều đó. Và cái hương thơm ấy. Em khiến tôi thấy được là chính mình. Tôi thoải mái, cảm thấy gần gũi, thân thương với em như điều đó chưa từng xảy ra trong đời. Tôi luôn mơ thấy tôi ôm ấp một người, như chúng tôi đã bên nhau rất lâu rồi ấy, nếu em có tin vào tiền kiếp. Và em, em khiến tôi...”  
.................  
Nó đột ngột buông ông ra, nhìn chăm chú vào ông đến độ làm ông bắt đầu thấy lo ngại.  
“Colin, giơ tay ra cho em xem!”  
Có vẻ là một yêu cầu kì cục khi người ta đang ôm nhau nhỉ? Ông hơi luống cuống một chút nhưng vẫn làm theo.  
“Không, không, Colin! Tay phải, tay phải của Ngài ấy. Em cần xem ngón tay út của Ngài ngay lập tức.” – nó hấp tấp, quên cả cách xưng hô.  
Taron giật lấy cánh tay phải của ông rồi lật tới lật lui một cách kĩ lưỡng. Và kia rồi. Vết sẹo nhỏ màu đỏ khiến nó bay đến tận đây để kiểm chứng kia rồi. Nó nhìn một hồi lâu, cận cảnh bàn tay quý phái ấy. Rồi trước sự ngạc nhiên của ông, nó hôn tay ông rồi đặt bàn tay ấy áp vào má nó.  
“Ngài Firth, Ngài có biết em tìm Ngài rất lâu rồi không?”  
“Sao thế Taron?”  
“Em luôn mơ về Ngài, và em nghĩ Ngài ắt hẳn đã nhận ra rồi phải không? Em đã không nhận ra Ngài đến khi Ngài bảo Ngài đã đến thăm cái nhà thờ chết tiệt kia.”  
“Là nhà nguyện, Taron.” – ông cập nhật lại thông tin cho chính xác hơn.  
“Mặc kệ nó là gì, em đã luôn mơ thấy một người đàn ông có vết sẹo nhỏ màu đỏ ở ngón út bàn tay phải, ông đã ôm em như thế này rất nhiều lần trước đây có phải không? Em đã ở đó Colin à. Em đã nhìn thấy nhà nguyện ấy, cùng ông, khi ông chạm vào từng đường vân trên nền đá. Và lí do em bay đến tận đây là vì nó. Em không thể chờ đợi để được kiểm chứng. Và ông ở đây. Em nhận thấy mình cần thổ lộ với ông tình cảm của mình trước khi kiểm chứng giấc mơ kia. Em đã sợ ông sẽ từ chối. Nhưng ông đã không. Làm sao có thể khi ông chính là người ấy đúng không?”  
“Đúng vậy Taron, làm sao tôi có thể?”  
Cả hai ngập ngừng nhìn nhau hồi lâu.  
“Tôi có thể...”  
“Vâng, chúng ta đã từng như thế rất nhiều lần trước đây rồi. Ông biết mà. Ông hoàn toàn có thể.”  
...................  
Em khẽ khép mắt lại. Ông hôn lên đôi mắt em, lau đi những giọt nước mắt còn sót lại trên ấy. Đôi tay ông vuốt ve gò má em, lần nhẹ nhàng ra sau gáy, một tay ông vuốt ve lưng em đầy thương yêu, bàn tay kia luồn vào tóc em, mái tóc em mới mềm mại và sạch sẽ biết bao. Và cái mùi hương ấy, dù cho đã ngửi thấy hàng ngàn lần trước đây nhưng ông vẫn không thể tin được nó vẫn khiến ông thấy lâng lâng hệt như những ngày đầu. Những nụ hôn của ông rơi rải rác lên trán em. Ông hôn cả gương mặt ấy, gương mặt mà ông đã từng, đang và biết rằng sẽ yêu đến hết kiếp này. Ông đặt nụ hôn lên chóp mũi và nghe tiếng em cười nhẹ với nó. Colin nhớ biết bao cái âm thanh này – tiếng cười khúc khích của em. Nụ hôn rời khỏi vành tai đến xương gò má rồi nhẹ nhàng di chuyển đến khóe môi em. Ông dừng lại đôi chút để thưởng thức sắc hồng ngọt ngào trên gương mặt đáng yêu của em, lúm đồng tiền khi em khẽ cười, đôi môi ửng đỏ của em, đôi môi mà ông không thể chờ được nữa. Ông muốn nếm nó, như nếm lấy tách trà Earl Grey quý báu của ông. Và môi họ chạm vào nhau. Thật ngọt ngào khi hôn người ta yêu, cánh môi em mềm mại biết bao, như cánh hoa hồng mà ông vẫn thường hôn khi đến công viên. Môi họ gặp nhau như những người thương xa nhau lâu mới gặp lại - siết chặt, quấn quýt. Em chấp nhận ông, chúng như sinh ra để dành cho nhau, hoàn toàn khớp như 2 miếng ghép trong một bức tranh. Đầu lưỡi ông quét nhẹ qua môi em một cách lịch sự đậm chất Anh như cái cách ông vẫn làm khi thưởng thức trà. Môi em hơi hé mở như một lời chấp nhận. Và ông được cho phép đã thâm nhập vào sâu hơn. Có phần mạnh mẽ và quyết liệt hơn. Hơi thở họ giờ đây dồn dập. Lưỡi họ gặp nhau, khắng khít, quấn quýt như không gì trên đời có thể tách chúng ra được nữa. Tay em đặt trên ngực ông, tim ông đập liên hồi và nhanh như đang chạy nước rút trên đường đua. Tay kia của em siết chặt lưng ông hơn, kéo ông đến gần em hơn, như muốn sáp nhật hai thân thể kia thành một. Và ông lại một lần nữa, không thể từ chối. Hai cơ thể giờ đây đã khít chặt vào nhau, môi họ gắn chặt dù cho đôi bên đã có phần hơi ngạt thở nhưng họ từ chối phải rời nhau dù cho lí do có là oxygen đi chăng nữa. Lưỡi ông giờ đây đang hứng thú vô cùng tận trong công cuộc khai phá từng ngóc ngách nơi miệng em. Ông sôi sục lửa lòng. Cứ như tuổi trẻ chưa từng rời bỏ ông. Em mang ông về với một Colin trai trẻ chưa từng vướng bận dòng đời. Ông say sưa nếm trải hạnh phúc và niềm say mê vô tận trong vòng tay em. Ngất ngây, choáng váng. Ông mặc kệ chuyện đó có ảnh hưởng gì đến trái tim vốn đã già cỗi của mình. Ông nghĩ mình sắp chết. Nhưng giờ phút này có chết ông cũng mãn nguyện dù có phần ích kỉ, không công bằng với em. Được chết trong tay em thì còn gì tuyệt diệu hơn. Ông có thể cảm nhận được sức nóng từ gò má đang áp vào da ông. Mà cái kính của ông đâu rồi ấy nhỉ? ‘Ôi trời, bỏ đi Colin, ai cần cái kính của lão lúc này chứ’ – tiếng lòng ông la lên.  
‘Em đâu rồi? Em đâu rồi, Taron của anh, tình yêu của anh’  
Ông mở mắt ra và thấy em đang nhìn ông, đắm đuối, đôi mắt em ánh lên niềm hạnh phúc vô bờ, lấp lánh nhìn vào ông. Em ngời sáng cả một vùng trời. Mắt ông hẳn đã nhem nhuốc lắm rồi nên mới quáng gà chăng? Làm thế nào mà một người lại phát sáng như huỳnh quang được chứ. Thế mà em đấy, vẫn ngời sáng.  
“Ông thật đẹp, Colin. Nhất là lúc này đây. Mái tóc xoăn mềm mại của ông, rối lên trong kẽ tay em”  
Ông nhắm mắt hưởng thụ cảm giác thỏa mãn lan tỏa đến từng sợi tóc nơi em đang chạm tới.  
“Và đôi môi này, thật ngọt ngào làm sao. Em không biết làn môi của một người đàn ông lại có thể mềm mại và đỏ thắm như thế đấy.”  
Em đưa ngón tay cái vuốt nhẹ khóe môi ông.  
“Taron” – giọng ông giờ đã khàn đục.  
“Vâng, Colin” – ông như đang tan chảy dưới ánh nhìn của em.  
“Em có thể tặng anh một ân huệ được không? Vui lòng cho anh một nụ hôn nữa. Xin em”  
“Vâng, thưa bệ hạ”.


	6. UMBRIA

Họ không về Anh Quốc.  
Đó là quyết định cuối cùng. Ít nhất là trong 1 tuần nữa.  
“Tôi muốn đưa em đến 1 nơi, Taron” – ông nhấp một ngụm rượu trong tay, tay còn lại đang ôm lấy, để em tựa đầu lên vai ông.  
Em ngẩng đầu lên tức thì, buông miếng bánh pizza đang ăn dang dở trên tay xuống bàn, nhìn ông chăm chú.  
“Ông muốn đi đâu sao?”  
“Về nhà. Lâu lắm rồi tôi không về thăm nơi ấy. Do không có lí do gì vậy thôi. Tôi sống một mình nên...em biết đấy.”  
“Ông muốn tụi mình về Umbria sao?”  
“Ừ. Tôi biết là em biết mà. Tôi mua nó đâu khoảng năm 2000. Nhưng phần lớn thời gian tôi sống ở Luân Đôn. Ở đây người ta...thân mật lắm. Tôi ngại những chuyện ấy. Nhất là khi chỉ có một mình. Giờ tôi có em. Nên tụi mình có thể về.”  
Em rúc đầu vào ngực ông, rì rầm gì đó ông không thể nghe được. Mặc kệ cho đôi tay vừa cầm bánh, ông để em ôm lấy mình bằng cả hai tay. Sau đêm qua đến giờ họ khó lòng mà tách nhau ra được. Sau nụ hôn đêm qua thì ngoài ra chẳng có việc gì khác xảy ra. Không phải ông hay em muốn giữ phẩm giá, nhân cách gì nhưng việc ngay lập tức chuyển về sống chung trong khách sạn là quá đường đột và có phần không đúng. Nhà thì khác. Khi về Umbria, mọi việc sẽ thay đổi.  
Và họ khởi hành ngay sáng hôm sau khi mọi việc đã được giải quyết xong. Colin dặn dò cô quản lý và đoàn phim rằng ông sẽ không về cùng họ. Còn Taron, dĩ nhiên là thông báo cho mẹ nó hay nó sẽ nhân tiện đi du lịch trong ít nhất một tuần nữa.  
Lên chuyến tàu lửa khởi hành sớm nhất, mất tầm khoảng 2 tiếng để đến Umbria.  
Đó là một căn nhà nhỏ, bằng gạch nung hoàn toàn, hơi ngà xám, không trát vôi gì cả, có 1 tầng áp mái và mái nhà nhọn với đám dây leo giăng đầy trên nóc và uốn lượn quanh song cửa sổ, đám cây cối um tùm trong vườn, hoa nở rực một vùng và đám olive mọc vây quanh vườn ngăn cách căn nhà với đám đông còn lại, khéo léo giữ riêng tư cho gia chủ dù cho sau nó đã có đám hàng rào với những bụi hoa hồng làm lính gác ngày đêm.  
Taron đứng tần ngần ở tít ngoài cổng hàng rào. Nó bận nhìn ngó đám olive um tùm của Colin mà quên hẳn việc bây giờ đây cũng là nhà nó.  
“Em muốn phá bỏ tụi nó sao?” – Colin ướm lời khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt nó đang ngó lom lom đám lính gác của ông.  
“Nhà ông quả là pháo đài trung cổ, Colin” – nó cười to chỉ vào đám lính lác của ông.  
Ông đỏ mặt. Ôi trời, thằng bé nói đúng. Có phần hơi quá với một ngôi nhà thôn quê, nơi mà chả có cái quái gì đáng giá tới mức phải lập hàng rào 2, 3 lớp như vậy.  
“Nhưng em thích nó, chúng nó giống hệt ông”  
Thằng bé phán một câu khẳng định xanh rờn rồi quay trở xuống xách cái túi, tay kia mò mẫm sang nắm tay ông kéo vào nhà với hy vọng ông vẫn nhớ chìa khóa căn nhà lâu năm không về này giấu ở đâu.  
Ông với tay lên cái chậu hoa treo trên ngưỡng cửa rồi lấy ra chiếc chìa khóa chạm khắc khá tinh xảo tra vào ổ trên cái cửa gỗ.  
“Em sẽ không bao giờ vào được nhà nếu không có ông mất” – thằng bé quả quyết.  
“Sao thế?”  
“Làm sao mà em có thể với tới cái chậu ấy mà không cần tới ông chứ?” – nó vừa chỉ trỏ tay vừa nhón chân lên hết cỡ vẫn chỉ với tới đáy chậu.  
“Tôi sẽ làm cho em chìa dự phòng” – ông ghé đầu xoay sang nhìn thằng bé vẫn đang nhón nhón chân xem có cải thiện được chút tình hình nào không nhưng vẫn vô ích, mà gương mặt em mới yêu làm sao chứ.  
“Để xem có thể cải thiện tình hình không nào”  
Rồi bất thình lình ông quẳng tay xách vali đi, cúi xuống nhấc bổng nó lên, ẵm nó trên tay ông, nâng niu như đang ôm một chiếc bình cổ trong viện bảo tàng. Nó hết cả hồn, luýnh quýnh ôm lấy cổ ông, mặt mày đỏ bừng.  
“Coi bộ cũng không tệ, có điều không biết lưng của tôi có thể chịu được bao lâu đây” – ông cười chọc ghẹo – “Tôi nên bế em qua cửa nhà phải không nhỉ? Việc một chú rể hay làm ấy mà”  
Mặt nó nóng bừng, làm như mới có ai nung nó lên vậy. Nó nhìn lên mặt ông – cái gương mặt đáng ghét lúc nào cũng bình thản ấy đang cười toét miệng đến độ nó có thể nhận thấy lúm đồng tiền hiện ra rõ rệt hơn bao giờ hết.  
“Chú rể gì chứ? Em không làm cô dâu đâu à. Lần cuối cùng kiểm tra thì em vẫn mang giới tính nam đấy. Em cảnh cáo ông.”  
Ông cười hiền lành, không phản bác gì cả. Có Chúa chứng giám, những gì ông nói với em những ngày qua là đủ cho cả năm cộng lại khi chưa có em, không tính những lần phải trả lời phỏng vấn hay đóng phim. Em khiến ông cảm thấy dễ mở lòng hơn. Em hiểu ông theo cách mà người khác không đời nào hiểu được. Đôi khi ông có cảm giác em có thể kết thúc câu nói mà ông đã mở đầu. Và hơn hết là hành động của em sau lần cự cãi vừa nãy, đầu em giờ đang gắn chặt vào cổ ông nũng nịu trên ấy, thế thì ông cần gì phản bác nhỉ.  
Nhà quá chừng bụi. Lâu đến thế rồi cơ mà. Cả hai dọn dẹp phòng ngủ trước để dọn quần áo vào. Taron đỏ cả mặt khi nhìn thấy cái giường dành cho 2 người đang được bọc nylon chắn bụi.  
“Em làm sao thế Taron?” – Colin đang dọn dẹp tủ áo thì thấy nó đang đứng đờ người ra.  
“Không, không có gì” – nó lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, ‘ông ấy sẽ cười vào mũi mày khi biết mày đang suy nghĩ gì cho coi, mày lớn rồi đấy Taron, có gì mà ngại chứ’  
Ông nhìn gương mặt lúng túng của nó rồi phì cười  
“À, tôi hiểu rồi. Em không có gì phải lo lắng hết. Tôi không có ý định gì quá mức với em đâu. Tôi cũng không phải loại người hay đòi hỏi hay nếu được đáp ứng rồi lại tiếp tục đòi hỏi trong vô độ đâu”  
“Em không có ý gì hết mà” – nó đỏ mặt dữ dội hơn khi nhớ ra mặt nó dễ đọc như thế nào.

...............

"Mình nghỉ thôi Taron, mai làm tiếp cũng được mà, khuya rồi đấy"

Thực ra lí do mà nó vẫn tiếp tục làm là vì nó ngại đối mặt với ông trên chiếc giường ấy. Nó không biết phải làm gì. Không phải nó khó chịu khi ngủ cùng ông mà là nó không biết nên làm gì cho đúng. Có Chúa biết trước giờ nó chưa từng có người yêu, huống gì giờ người yêu nó lại là đàn ông. Ai mà biết nên như thế nào mới phải chứ. Mà giờ nó cũng mệt quá rồi. Có lẽ ông nói đúng, nên đi ngủ thôi.

Làn nước ấm như làm dịu cơ bắp mệt nhoài của nó. Nó đứng dưới làn nước thật lâu tới độ ông phải hỏi qua cửa liệu nó có làm sao không. Cuối cùng nó tròng nhanh vào người bộ pijama màu rượu vang ưa thích rồi dò dẫm bước ra ngoài.

Colin đang thoải mái ngả người trên giường, chân duỗi thẳng, tóc vẫn còn ẩm, trong bộ pijama màu xanh biển, mắt vẫn mang kính, tay thì cầm quyển sách khá cũ, hơi nheo mày một chút, bên cạnh là tách trà nghi ngút khói. Nó mỉm cười. Hệt như những gì nó từng nghĩ. Nghe tiếng nó mở cửa, ông ngước mặt lên. Trông ông mới dễ chịu và hiền lành biết bao nhiêu. Cái khung cảnh ấy chỉ khiến nó muốn sà ngay vào giường ôm chặt lấy ông, một bước cũng không rời khỏi, tới hết đời.

Ông bỏ quyển sách xuống cái bàn con cạnh giường, tháo kính mắt ra, vỗ nhẹ bên thành giường rồi giơ cả hai tay hướng về phía nó giang ra.

"Lại đây với anh, Taron"

Ôi trời, nó biết cái giọng điệu này, nó đã nghe một lần vào lúc ông xin nó cho ông thêm một nụ hôn khác.

Nó ngay lập tức sà vào người ông, vào vòng tay ông, rồi nó dịch chuyển nằm hẳn trên người ông, tay vòng ra sau lưng ông, áp má vào ngực ông, thở dài một cái đầy thỏa mãn.

"Em mệt quá Colin"

"Ừ, anh biết mà, em cứ ngủ đi, anh sẽ giữ em, không sao đâu" - vừa nói ông vừa vuốt ve tấm lưng của nó, xoa nhè nhẹ thành những vòng nhỏ rồi hôn nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu nó.

Nó ậm ừ thỏa mãn. Khẽ rên lên nhè nhẹ trước sự thoải mái do ông mang lại.

"Taron này, sau này hãy gọi anh là Andrew"

Nó ậm ừ trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ trong tiếng ngáy khe khẽ, vẫn còn yên ổn trên người ông. 


	7. NGUYỆN

Sáng ra Taron bị đánh thức bởi tiếng gì đó nhộn nhạo lắm. Tiếng người ta nói chuyện liếng thoắng, tiếng xào xạc của lá cây và tiếng thở nhè nhẹ, đều đều của ai đó. Nó mở mắt, trong một thoáng hơi rối loạn một chút vì nhận ra mình không còn ngủ một mình như trước nữa và nơi nó đang thoải mái lấy làm chăn êm đệm ấm nằm sấp đè lên là toàn cơ thể của người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn, tay ông vẫn quấn quanh lưng nó, mũi nó đang dí vào cổ ông phập phồng hít thở.  
‘Khốn thật. Làm sao mà sáng ra ông ấy vẫn thơm tho như vậy được chứ và điều tuyệt nhất trong chuyện này là ông ấy là của mày đấy Taron’  
Nó cười khì khì trong lòng. Sướng mê ly với cái ý nghĩ chiếm hữu trẻ con ấy. Người đàn ông trong tim của hàng tỉ người này là của nó đấy. Nó cứ cười cho tới khi cái âm thanh khinh khích vô ý thoát ra từ miệng nó từ lúc nào mà chẳng hay, nó dí mũi vào cổ ông dụi tới dụi lui, hít vào thật sâu cho tràn đầy buồng phổi cái hương thơm làm nó mơn man cả người. Dù cho cả hai dùng chung một loại nước hoa nhưng có trời chứng giám, nó không hề nói dối, cái hương vị này phù hợp với ông hơn. Nó quyện với mùi cơ thể ông tạo ra hương vị say mê có thể khiến người ta miên man dù cho chẳng rượu bia cồn kiết gì ráo. Mẹ nó sẽ nói gì khi biết con trai bà đang nghiện một loại ma túy tổng hợp được chế tạo riêng thế này.  
“Taron này, tôi cũng biết nhột đấy” – dây thanh quản nơi cổ ông rung lên theo từng thanh âm.  
Ôi trời, cái giọng nói này. Càng ngọt ngào và trầm ấm hơn vào lúc sáng sớm. Và nó, là người duy nhất được quyền nghe thấy. Sướng rơn người. Nó tiếp tục cười khinh khích.  
Ông ghé mắt nhìn xuống đỉnh đầu nó, nó đang quấn chặt tay chân lấy cả người ông như một con bạch tuột vĩ đại. Và có vẻ như nó chẳng hề có ý định thả ra chút nào.  
“Em tính cả ngày sẽ dính lấy tôi như thế này à?” – ông cười cười trách yêu nó, nếu nó muốn, ông có thể dâng cho nó cả thế giới chứ nói gì chỉ cái tấm thân già nua này.

" Xương tôi sẽ không thể chịu nổi chuyện này thêm một đêm nữa đâu Taron. Em nặng lắm đấy cưng, có biết không?"

"Cứ chờ đi, đêm nay em sẽ cho ông biết thế nào là xương không thể chịu nổi" - nó ngẩng đầu lên khi nghe thấy bình luận về cân nặng của nó.

"Ồ, hứa hẹn một đêm nồng nhiệt sao cục cưng" - ông ửng đỏ mặt.

"Em sẽ cho ông phải hối tiếc về những gì vừa nói lúc nãy, em sẽ cho ông thấy tuổi trẻ của em có thể làm được những gì, ông sẽ chết dưới tay em. Rồi ông sẽ phải hối hận về..."

"Thôi, thôi, tôi biết rồi, tôi sẽ phải hối hận về những gì vừa nói lúc nãy chứ gì" - đôi mắt ông lấp lánh nhìn vào nó với niềm thương yêu vô bờ. Cho dù có nát cả xương, ông vẫn sẽ cung phụng em và những đòi hỏi của em như một vị vua. Dù cho em có muốn gì và nó có ngông cuồng đến mức nào đi chăng nữa. Em không bao giờ có thể biết được ông thèm được nâng niu, cưng chiều em đến như thế nào. 

'Này lão già, ông phải nói cho cục cưng biết đi chớ' - tim ông rù rì lần đầu tiên sau cái đêm ấy, vậy mà ông cứ tưởng nó quyết tâm đình công luôn rồi chứ. Tự nhiên ông thấy ngại. Mà sao dạo này ông hay thấy ngại thế này không biết.

"Người ta làm gì ngoài kia mà ồn thế không biết?" - nó làu bàu trên ngực ông.

"Người ta thu hoạch olive đấy nhóc ạ. Cuối tháng 9 năm nào cũng vậy. Em thích thì cứ ra ngoài chơi cùng họ. Họ thân thiện lắm. Không như ông già khó ưa này đâu. Chơi với họ vui hơn nhiều."

"Nhưng em không biết tiếng Ý, nói chuyện thế nào được" - nó lơ đẹp vế sau câu nói của ông.

"Tôi biết là được rồi. Em không có gì phải lo khi còn tôi ở đây hết"

Nó ngẩng đầu lên lần nữa, nhướng một bên mày

"Thật sao? Ông thật giỏi khiến cho người ta bất ngờ đấy Ngài Firth. Gợi cảm thật đấy"

"Cậu đang tán tỉnh tôi đấy sao, Cậu Firth"

Nó đỏ bừng mặt ngay tức thời, giãy nãy lên

"Gì mà Cậu Firth chứ? Ai nói em sẽ theo ông chứ"

"Thôi được rồi, Cậu Egerton" - ông cười lớn - "khi nào cậu muốn thành Cậu Firth thì cho tôi hay nhé"

.............................

Nó ống cao ống thấp, tay cầm cây gậy đập olive đi vào nhà, miệng cười toe toét. Ông đội mũ rộng vành, quần short dò dẫm theo sau.

"Tiếng Ý của ông chuyển ngữ hay như tiếng Anh vậy. Nào giờ em không biết tiếng Ý có thể gợi cảm thế đấy" - nó vừa nói vừa lau mặt

"Nếu em thích, tôi có thể chỉ em. Đừng khen tôi mãi thế. Tôi là người Anh, tôi dành phần lớn cuộc đời mình để xấu hổ đấy."

"Em có học cũng không thể uyển chuyển lưỡi như ông được đâu. Em chắc luôn. Hồi xưa thầy tiếng Pháp của em cũng nói thế."

"Sao em biết chắc điều đó?"

"Em đã ở đó khi ông nói mà"

"Không, tôi nói chuyện cái lưỡi uyển chuyển của tôi kìa?" - ổng giở giọng điệu hư hỏng ra khiến nó nóng ran cả người.

"Em, ơ, .....em"

Trong lúc nó đang bận ấp úng với đám từ vựng đang chạy náo loạn trong đầu thì ông đã tiến đến gần lúc nào không hay. Ông dịu dàng ôm lấy hông nó, nhìn xuống gương mặt đang phụng phịu. Những lúc này đây mới biết cách biệt chiều cao của cả hai lớn đến mức nào.

"Ở đây thì đâu có thấy được đúng không Cậu Firth?" - vừa nói ông vừa hôn lên gò má nó. Nó xấu hổ giấu mặt vào ngực ông.

Nó nghe tiếng ông cười trên đỉnh đầu. Ông ôm lấy vai nó, đong đưa nhè nhẹ.

"Thôi nào Cậu Firth, cho anh hôn cái nào, anh nhớ nó rồi đấy"

................

Và môi họ lại gặp nhau, như cái đêm ấy, khăng khít như thế, như chưa từng rời xa nhau. Nó hơi kiễng chân, tay kéo tóc ông để làm sâu thêm nụ hôn vốn không thể sâu hơn được nữa. Nó nghe tiếng ông rì rầm

"Sau chuyện này, tôi sẽ rụng sạch tóc cho xem"

Mũi cả hai chạm vào nhau, cười khúc khích. Rồi bất ngờ, ông bế bổng nó lên. Nó không hề ngờ tới điều này, nhất là với một người yêu ở độ tuổi như ông. Theo phản xạ, nó giữ chân lại quanh hông ông cho khỏi ngã, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cổ ông. Một tay ông đang giữ hông nó, làm bệ đỡ cho nó ngồi lên, tay kia vòng ra sau ôm chặt lấy lưng nó. Cả hai thở hổn hển.

"Giờ có vẻ khá hơn rồi đấy. Ít ra tôi vẫn còn lại vài sợi để đi kiếm tiền nuôi em"

Nó cười khúc khích rồi cọ má nó vào má ông. Nó có thể cảm nhận rõ từng nếp nhăn trên khóe mắt ông, lúm đồng tiền dễ thương nơi khóe miệng, cùng với vài sợi râu hơi lún phún trên cằm. Rồi nó quay lại với môi ông. Nó biết ông có hút thuốc nhưng không hiểu sao đôi môi vẫn hồng như thế được nhỉ, còn hơi thở của ông, ơn trời, nó còn ngọt ngào hơn những bạn gái trước đây của Taron trăm ngàn lần. Hơi thở của ông là điều tuyệt diệu nhất nó từng nếm trải. Cả cơ thể ông không có bất kì mùi khói thuốc nào. Và tất cả những thứ này, môi này, mắt này, mũi này, tóc này... tất cả là của nó. Đừng hòng có ai giật được cái sinh vật tuyệt diệu và xinh đẹp nhất quả đất này khỏi tay nó. Đừng hòng. Colin là của nó. Chẳng phải ông đã bảo rồi sao, nó sẽ là Cậu Firth bất cứ khi nào nó muốn. Đừng hòng có một người họ Firth nào khác xuất hiện được nữa. Nó không cho phép.

Vừa suy nghĩ nó vừa hung hăng hơn, nó hôn ông mạnh bạo hơn, cuồng nhiệt hơn. Nó ngậm mút ấy môi ông, lưỡi ông hết lần này đến lần khác. Say sưa như uống nước từ dòng suối thiên đường. Nó ghì chặt lấy ông, chân bám chặt lấy hông ông hơn nữa. Nó nhất quyết không leo xuống. Cứ như mặt đất đã khước từ sự tồn tại của nó. Mà nó cũng không cần nữa. Lúc này đây, nó chỉ cần người đàn ông này. Chấm hết.

"Ông là của em, của em đúng không? Ông nói đi, Andrew, ông là của em đúng không? Chỉ riêng mình em thôi đúng không?" - nó nói gấp gáp qua từng hơi thở đứt quãng

"Phải, Taron." - ông cảm tưởng như mình sắp chết trong hạnh phúc lần nữa.

"Ông hứa đi"

Ông dừng lại nụ hôn, buộc em phải nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt ông, ông có thể thấy rõ ánh mắt chiếm hữu, ghen tuông của em, và ông, với tư cách là người bạn đời của em, cần phải giải quyết vấn đề gây hoang mang này, ngay lập tức, mọi chuyện phải được làm rõ ràng ngay lập tức, như việc đeo chiếc nhẫn vào tay người kia trước bệ thờ giáo đường vậy.

"Anh - Colin Andrew Firth - mãi mãi là của em - Taron David Egerton. Anh nguyện sẽ yêu và chăm sóc em đến muôn đời. Anh không cho phép cái chết chia lìa đôi ta, trong trường hợp em đang thắc mắc về câu thề nguyền dị thường nêu trên"

Và Colin, lần nữa trong cuộc đời, nhận thấy vai mình đang ướt đẫm trong giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc của người ông yêu. Và điều này, hoàn toàn được ông cho phép.


	8. CUỘC SỐNG MỚI

Đêm đó quả thật là một đêm quá sức nóng bỏng, hơn ông tưởng tượng gấp ngàn lần.  
Taron lên cơn sốt không rõ nguyên nhân.  
Có thể do khí hậu chăng, hay do sáng sớm em phơi nắng ngoài mấy cây olive thì ông cũng không rõ.  
Ban tối vẫn bình thường, vẫn nằm dính trên người ông như đêm qua, thế nhưng nửa đêm ông giật mình vì nghe tiếng rên ư ử từ em. Cả người em nóng ran làm ông cũng toát cả mồ hôi theo. Sau vài cái lay, em hé mắt ra nhìn ông với chất giọng nhỏ xíu khào khào  
"Đau em, Colin. Ông đừng lay em".  
Ông nhẹ nhàng dời cậu nhỏ nằm xuống giường, cởi bớt khuy áo ra, đo nhiệt độ, rồi đi nhúng khăn mát đắp lên trán cho em. May mắn làm sao ông có chuẩn bị ít thuốc trước khi đi quảng bá phim. Nếu sáng mai vẫn không khá hơn, ông sẽ đưa em đến bệnh viện. Kinh nghiệm bao năm một mình đã dạy ông tất cả những điều ấy. Ta không thể dựa dẫm vào người khác khi chỉ có một mình. Và bây giờ, kinh nghiệm ấy thật sự hữu dụng khi ông đã có em. Em cần ông. Phải. Em khiến bản chất hay lo lắng, thích che chở từ ông trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ. Giờ đây ông đã có người để yêu thương, quan tâm, chăm sóc. Ông không còn đơn độc nữa. Nhờ có em. Và nhiệm vụ lớn nhất đời ông là phải che chở cho em. Sau gần 2 tiếng, tình hình có vẻ đã khá hơn. Ông đã có thể yên tâm nghỉ ngơi. Ông ngồi đó, trên chiếc ghế con cạnh giường, một tay cầm sách, tay còn lại vẫn áp vào cổ em theo dõi nhiệt độ. Đến gần sáng Taron mới mở mắt. Em mở cặp mắt xanh trong veo nhìn vào ông đang ngồi đó. Đôi mắt em hơi mụ mị chút nhưng đã khá hơn tối qua dù mặt mày vẫn còn đỏ hồng do cơn sốt.

"Tôi đã nấu ít súp cho em rồi đấy. Tôi lấy cho em nhé" - vừa nói ông vừa nắm tay Taron ân cần xoa nhè nhẹ, giọng nói nhỏ hết mức có thể cố gắng không phiền đến em.

"Ông đã ngồi đây cả đêm sao?" - em sụt sùi. Không biết là do cơn cảm hay vì xúc động chuyện gì nữa, nhưng nó làm ông mủi lòng. Ông cảm thấy thương em vô bờ. Không phải vì em nhỏ người hay ít tuổi hơn mà là lòng trắc ẩn từ em, như việc em luôn tỏ vẻ không thích nhưng luôn chăm chú nghe ông đọc một quyển tiểu thuyết rồi bàn luận bác bỏ tình cảm nhân vật trong đó nhưng lại là người đầu tiên nghẹn lời khi họ chia ly. Ông yêu những thứ tưởng chừng như nhỏ nhặt với em nhưng lại là điều lớn lao với ông. Như cái cách em cọ chân vào chân ông khi ngủ, cách em trườn bò trên người ông khi cố gắng tìm ra chỗ dễ chịu để tựa đầu vào, cách em trừng mắt với ông để dọa nạt chuyện ông bảo em nặng cân nhưng chả có tác dụng gì và còn hàng trăm điều nhỏ nhặt khác mà ông đã khám phá ra trong những ngày bên em. Tất cả chúng đều vô giá với ông mà còn lâu mới có người nào hiểu được.

"Tôi đi lấy nhé"  
Ông nhanh chóng rời đi và quay lại với khay đựng súp, ít nước cam và vài viên thuốc. Em đã ngồi dậy nhưng ra chiều còn mỏi mệt lắm.  
"Andrew, ông đến ngồi sau lưng em đi. Ngồi thế này em mệt lắm"  
Ông dọn khay súp lên giường xong nhanh nhẹn trở ra ngồi sau lưng em, để em ngồi vào lòng ông, tựa lưng thoải mái vào ngực ông rồi ngon ngọt dỗ em nhanh ăn súp.  
"Ôm em đi Andrew." - em đòi hỏi. Và lại lần nữa, ông không tài nào có thể từ chối. Có lẽ ông sẽ luôn nhượng bộ em đến suốt đời mất.

Em ăn chậm rãi như muốn kéo dài thêm thời gian bên nhau. Ông vẫn ngồi sau lưng ôm em, lâu lâu lại xoa bụng em nhè nhẹ, những nụ hôn rơi rải rác lên tóc em. Em chẳng nói năng gì nhưng có vẻ đã dễ chịu hơn thấy rõ.

"Em có muốn về nhà sớm hơn dự định không?" - ông thầm thì rồi đặt nụ hôn nhẹ vào tai em

Em hơi lắc đầu, vẫn không nói gì nhưng tay đã lần xuống tay ông, đan chặt lấy.

"Em thấy sao rồi cưng? Đỡ hơn lúc đêm rồi chứ?"

Em xoay sang nhìn vào mắt ông, gật đầu rồi khẽ cười, để trán cả hai chạm vào nhau. Em nũng nịu ở đấy một lúc rồi quay lại ly nước cam.

"Em nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi nhé?"

Em lắc đầu, giữ lấy vòng tay ông bằng cả hai tay đang run rẩy, em cầm lấy bàn tay ông, xoa nắn nó một hồi rồi đan tay em vào đấy, giữ chặt chúng quanh eo em.

"Em làm nũng quá đấy cục cưng. Nhưng tôi muốn thế"

.....................

"Taron, em có muốn đến xem Cappella Palatina không?"

"Nhà thờ xương sọ ấy ạ?"

"Ừ" - ông bất lực với việc chỉnh sửa địa điểm này của em - "tôi đã muốn ở cùng em tại đó biết bao nhiêu"

"Mai ạ?"

"Nếu em muốn"

"Miễn là có ông, đi đâu cũng được"

.....................

Họ đang đứng ngay trung tâm nhà nguyện, vẫn tạo cảm giác huy hoàng, áp đảo như lúc ông đến nhưng hôm nay, Colin ghé mắt nhìn sang cậu nhóc đã rời khỏi tay ông, đang đi một mình vòng qua mấy cây cột đến bên những khung cửa kính màu và trần nhà với Chúa đang cầm quyển kinh thánh trên tay.

"Nơi này đẹp thật đấy. Mấy thứ này..."

"Được làm thủ công cả đấy"

Gương mặt em sáng bừng lên, quay lại nhìn bức chạm khắc với vẻ ngưỡng mộ hiện rõ trong mắt. Ông ngồi xuống băng ghế trong thánh đường, nhìn theo em đang lăng xăng đi vòng vòng, khám phá hết nơi này đến nơi khác.

"Nó đâu, nó đâu rồi Andrew" - em nhìn quanh quất.

"Ngay dưới chân em đó thôi"

Nó hơi giật mình, lùi lại đôi chút. Và nó kia rồi. Trên nền nhà, ngay giữa trung tâm, là một phiến đá, được chạm khắc tinh xảo một bộ xương đang chắp tay cầu nguyện trên nền đá đỏ gạch nung, xung quanh vòng tròn là những hoa văn lặp lại xếp chồng chồng lớp lớp. Em ngồi xuống để nhìn cho kĩ, chạm tay mân mê từng đường vân trên đó với vẻ vui thích, sùng bái.

"Tôi đã ở đó..." - Nó hơi sững người vì không nghe thấy tiếng ông lại gần - "...cầu cho tình cảm của tôi được em đáp lại"

"Và giờ em ở đây"

"Cùng anh"


	9. GIA ĐÌNH CŨ

“Andrew này, ông không buồn gì em chứ?”  
“Sao tôi lại phải buồn em chứ?” – ông ngạc nhiên nhìn thằng nhóc đang u sầu ngồi cạnh trên máy bay, suốt từ nãy đến giờ em cứ ủ rũ mãi. Bây giờ em lại im lặng, không dám ngẩng mặt lên nhìn ông dù chỉ một lần. Ông nựng nịu mặt em một lúc rồi dỗ ngọt  
“Chuyện gì nào? Nói anh nghe xem. Anh làm gì sai sao? Hay em để mất gì rồi? Hay em quên đồ ở Ý rồi? Nếu là chuyện đó thì không sao cả. Anh đến đó thường xuyên mà, anh sẽ lấy về cho em.”  
“Về…về kì nghỉ của…tụi mình.”  
“À. Ý em là tuần trăng mật của hai đứa mình sao?” – ông cười cười ghẹo em. Lúc nào nhắc đến cụm từ đó em cũng đỏ bừng cả mặt rồi chối nguây nguẩy. Nhưng hôm nay thì không.  
“Ừ. Ý em là nó đấy.”  
“Em không vui sao? Mai mốt tụi mình có thể đến nơi khác, nếu em muốn, đâu cũng được.”  
“Không, không phải. Em vui mà. Chỉ là mang danh nghĩa “tuần trăng mật” nhưng tụi mình không…, tại em cả, tự nhiên em lại lăn ra ốm như thế.” – em đỏ bừng cả mặt như phát sốt.  
Ôi trời, thì ra là chuyện đó. Cục cưng của ông đang lo lắng một chuyện thực lòng là chẳng đáng tí nào. Ông yêu em đâu phải vì muốn quan hệ với cái thể xác trai trẻ căng tràn nhựa sống kia. Không phải chê bai gì nhưng với điều kiện hiện tại, ông có thể kiếm hàng tá những nam người mẫu, diễn viên, chưa kể fan hâm mộ. Nhưng ông lại quyết định đến với em, thằng nhóc chỉ có một mẩu kia, thấp hơn ông đâu gần 10cm, không giàu có tiếng tăm gì. Tất cả là vì điều gì chứ. Ông yêu em. Chẳng phải điều đó quá rõ rồi hay sao. Ông yêu cái tính trẻ con ấy, làm nũng bất kể ngày đêm; yêu cả cái chân ngắn ngủn ấy, lúc nào cũng chòi đạp trên chân ông; yêu cái thân thể múp míp ấy, lúc nào cũng muốn nằm trên người ông mới chịu yên giấc. Vả lại, ôi trời, ông già rồi, chắc em quên mất điều đó rồi chứ gì. Người già đâu còn ham muốn bất kể ngày đêm như tuổi trẻ nữa. Chính ông mới là người phải sợ mất em. Ông lo mình không để đáp ứng được tấm thân hừng hực lửa kia. Rồi một ngày kia em sẽ nhận ra mọi thứ sẽ là sai lầm và một ông già không thể làm gì được nhiều cho em. Em sẽ có tình nhân mới. Và ông, sẽ quay lại với đời sống côi cút trước đây của mình nhưng sẽ còn tệ hại hơn rất nhiều vì giờ đây ông vốn đã quen với sự hiện diện của một sự sống khác quanh mình, đột nhiên một ngày kia nó biến mất, ông sẽ chết, chắc chắn là như vậy, ông không còn sức lực đâu mà đấu tranh với nó như khi còn trẻ nữa. Nhưng tạm thời ông sẽ gác cái mồ chôn này sang một bên và giải quyết mối “âu lo” của em trước cái đã.  
“Tụi mình còn nhiều thời gian mà em lo gì. Vả lại sau khi cùng anh, chắc em sẽ bỏ chạy mất thôi. Anh yếu mất rồi.” – ông cười cười chọc ghẹo em nhưng đa phần trong đó đều mang theo suy nghĩ thật sự của ông.  
Em lườm mắt nhìn ông. Và ông hiểu ý nghĩa của cái liếc mắt ấy.  
“Chuyện đó để em tự quyết định. Ông không cần phải lo.”  
………………  
Nó ghét mỗi khi ông nói như vậy. Về chuyện nó sẽ bỏ ông mà đi vì ông già cả, yếu đuối và không thể đáp ứng nổi nhu cầu của nó trong chuyện chăn gối. Ông làm như nó đến với ông chỉ vì chuyện ấy thôi vậy. Nó dư sức kiếm được hàng chục anh chàng cao to lực lưỡng, trẻ trung xinh đẹp, cường tráng oai kiện hay hàng tá mấy cô chân dài chân ngắn đủ kiểu đó chứ. Mặc dù nó không may mắn được ban cái vẻ đẹp chết người trời cho của ông nhưng nó có thế mạnh riêng của mình và nó biết nó dư sức làm được những việc đó. Nhưng nó đã sao nào - vẫn quyết định ở cùng ông. Ông nghĩ là vì sao chứ. Dù cho ông có già lọm khọm, đi đứng hết nổi thì nó cũng đã quyết định mất rồi, sẽ ở lỳ nơi đó, làm người tình, bảo mẫu hay gậy gộc gì đó giúp ông, dù cho đó có là gì thì nó nhất quyết sẽ vẫn ở đó. Mai này ông có ra đi, chẳng phải ông đã thề rồi hay sao, cái chết còn không có quyền chia rẽ tụi này thì không lý nào mấy cái chuyện sinh lý vớ vẩn kia lại có thể.  
“Ông đừng hòng nghĩ tới chuyện đó, dù cho có chuyện gì em cũng sẽ dính chặt lấy ông, đừng hòng trốn khỏi tay em. Ông sẽ phải trả giá nếu còn nhắc tới chuyện này lần nữa. Em thề.”  
……………  
“Con có chuyện cần nói với mẹ”  
Sau khi dọn dẹp xong hành lí vào phòng, lần đầu tiên trong đời nó quyết định nói chuyện một cách nghiêm túc như vậy. Nhất là với mẹ nó. Không biết mẹ sẽ phản ứng ra sao khi biết con trai bà lại là gay, và nó dã trốn đi hưởng thụ cuộc sống riêng tư với người yêu nó mà bà không hề hay biết và nhất là người yêu nó lại là người trong mộng của hàng tỷ người trong đó có bà.  
Phải, nó biết bà yêu ông. Từ lần đầu tiên nó cùng bà xem phiên bản truyền hình của Kiêu Hãnh và Định Kiến, nó đã biết điều này. Mẹ yêu ba, tất nhiên rồi, nhưng bên cạnh đó còn có Colin. Mẹ đã nói rất nhiều lần về việc này và việc Matthew Macfadyen không bao giờ có thể chiếm được ngôi vị Mr.Darcy trong tim bà cùng với việc bà đã ngạc nhiên như thế nào khi lần đầu tiên thấy nó chào đời, nó giống ông một cách lạ lùng. Phải, việc này nó cũng biết luôn. Mấy người ở Ý suốt ngày gọi họ là 2 cha con. Trong nhà ngoài hình gia đình thì còn có hình ông. Hình ông đâu đâu cũng có. Cứ như mẹ nó cố tình nuôi dưỡng thứ tình yêu ấy cho cả con trai bà. Và nó cũng yêu ông. Từ nhỏ lận kìa. Mẹ nó hay bảo ngày xưa lúc nào cũng có hình ông trong nôi nó. Nó mà khóc, bà chỉ việc giơ tấm hình ra, nó sẽ cười ngay.  
Giờ đây không biết mẹ sẽ nghĩ gì khi việc đó là không còn cần thiết nữa. Một Colin bằng xương bằng thịt sẽ thay thế hẳn mấy tấm hình, thay mẹ dỗ nó mỗi khi nó lên cơn nhõng nhẽo, sưởi ấm cho nó thay cho mấy cái nón len bà đan và đám chăn gối bà mua.

................

"Con có bạn trai" - nó quyết định thẳng thừng. Trong chuyện này rõ ràng không nên nói vòng vo.

"Ồ" - sau một lúc ngạc nhiên bà hỏi - "Con quen cậu ấy được bao lâu rồi?"

"Chỉ mới 2 tuần nay thôi. Con gặp ảnh trong buổi ra mắt phim" - nó khá hồi hộp khi thấy bà không có vẻ gì sốc lắm khi hay tin về giới tính thật của nó.

"Thế thằng bé cũng trong nhóm fan hâm mộ Colin hả con?"

"Mẹ cũng biết ông ấy đấy?"

"Ông ấy sao?" - mẹ nó hơi ngạc nhiên khi nghe nó chấn chỉnh lại đôi chút về cách xưng hô - "Nhưng sao mẹ biết được?"

"Vì đó là ông ấy" - nói rồi nó hơi ngả đầu về phía những bức ảnh.

Mẹ nó im lặng hồi lâu. Ngạc nhiên tột độ. Nó có thể khá chắc về điều đó sau biết bao năm sống cùng bà. Thế rồi bà cười.

"Chắc con đùa mẹ Tar. Thật sự là Colin sao?"

"Con đoan chắc với mẹ là vậy và con đã sống ở Ý 1 tuần cùng ông ấy" Bà im lặng hồi lâu rồi nắm lấy tay nó. "Con biết là mẹ không quan tâm đến giới tính thật của con là gì, con sẽ vẫn mãi là đứa con trai mà mẹ yêu quý nhất đời này, cũng không quan tâm đến việc con sống cùng ai hay bạn đời của con là người ra sao, miễn là con hạnh phúc, Taron. Nhưng Colin, ôi trời, mẹ còn hơn cả yên tâm luôn đấy chứ. Chúng ta đề biết rõ ông ấy là người ra sao. Và mẹ sẽ không để con đi với bất kì ai ít xứng đáng hơn."


	10. ASK

Nó nhìn mình thật lâu trong gương. Không biết nó đứng đây từ hồi nào rồi nữa, chỉ biết là nó đã trong cái tư thế xoay tới xoay lui này đã rất lâu rồi.  
‘Làm gì mà hồi hộp dữ vậy, thằng kia. Nó ở gần đây thôi mà.’  
Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên khẽ khàng nhưng dứt khoát. Chạy như bay xuống lầu, nhìn ngang phòng bếp thấy mẹ nó cũng đang bồn chồn như nó. Nó luống cuống mở then cái cửa ra, mất tận một lúc lâu hơn bình thường. Và kia rồi, ông đang đứng đó, rạng rỡ như những lần họ gặp nhau với nụ cười mê hoặc đúng thương hiệu Colin Firth, mái tóc như mật ong của ông sáng lên dưới ánh nắng, quái lạ làm sao hôm nay trời lại có nắng mới ghê chứ, tóc ông khẽ gợn sóng, xoăn xoăn trông nghịch mà lãng mạn cực kì. Và ôi trời, nó đã nói rằng ông trông thật hoàn hảo trong áo sơ mi trắng với áo len chui cổ tối màu và chiếc áo jacket nhẹ chưa nhỉ. Mà làm quái gì có lúc nào Colin Firth không hoàn hảo chứ. Ngay cả lúc ông chỉ mặc độc cái Pijama, trông ông vẫn quyến rũ đến mê người. Con người này tồn tại trên đời để bác bỏ cái định lý ngu xuẩn “không ai hoàn hảo” kia. Ông quả thật có khiếu thẩm mĩ bẩm sinh. Xem cái cách ông phối màu trang phục kìa. Ôi mẹ ơi, cái khăn choàng màu xanh olive khoác hờ hững trên cổ ông, nó mới hài hòa làm sao. Mẹ nó sẽ ngất mất thôi. Sống cùng ông được 1 tuần mà tới giờ nó vẫn còn muốn ngất mỗi lần ông xuất hiện nữa mà. Nãy giờ ngơ ngẩn nhìn ông, giờ nó mới phát hiện, tay ông đang cầm cái gì kia – hoa, nhưng tận 2 bó - một bó hoa hướng dương, vâng, nó biết hoa hướng dương đấy, đừng cười; còn bó còn lại thì bó tay mất thôi, những bông hoa bé tí, màu tím, như những cái nút chai, trông rất giản dị nhưng có gì đó khiến nó thấy xao xuyến lạ lùng hơn hẳn nét rực rỡ sắc nắng của hướng dương.  
“Anh vào được chứ?” – ông hỏi nhát gừng khi trông thấy nó đứng đờ cả người ra.  
“Ơ…Dạ. Tất nhiên rồi.”  
Ông vừa bước vào thì gặp ngay mẹ nó. Bà đã đứng đó tự lúc nào, mặt hơi ửng hồng khi nhìn vào ông. Ôi trời, nó biết ngay mà, nó biết thể nào chuyện này cũng sẽ xảy ra mà.  
“Ngài…Firth.” – bà ấp úng hệt như nó vào lần đầu gặp ông.  
“Ôi, xin đừng gọi tôi như vậy, bà Egerton. Dù sao thì tôi với Taron cũng…Tôi đoan chắc em ấy đã trình bày với bà mọi chuyện. Bà cứ gọi tôi là Colin. Và đây, bó hoa này dành tặng riêng cho bà cùng sắc đẹp rạng rỡ của bà. Tôi nghe em nói bà rất thích hoa hướng dương và nhiều điều khác nữa.”  
“Ôi trời, con nói gì về mẹ với Colin đấy Taron?” – bà trách yêu nó.  
Ông trao bó hoa rực rỡ vào tay khiến bà đỏ bừng cả mặt. Bà lí nhí cám ơn ông rồi vội quay đi tìm lọ hoa mà nó có thể chắc chắn rằng việc này mục đích chỉ để che giấu đi giây phút ngại ngùng của bà trước ông và cũng là để tụi nó có chút riêng tư cho bó hoa còn lại.  
“Còn đây, là của em, tình yêu của anh”  
Ông nắm lấy tay nó hồi lâu rồi đặt bó hoa tím vào lòng nó. Rồi áp má vào trán nó.  
“Đây là hoa gì thế, lần đầu em mới thấy.”  
“Gomphrena Globosa. Tình yêu của anh. Tình cảm của anh dành cho em là vĩnh cửu. Và tình yêu của em, là thiêng liêng và anh nguyện thờ phụng nó suốt đời. Anh thề, anh thề sẽ chung thủy với em, duy nhất mình em, không san sẻ tình cảm cho bất kì điều gì khác, kể cả tách trà của anh.”  
Nó cười trước một lời thề nguyền dị thường khác của ông. Ai đời lại đi so sánh kì quặc như vậy chứ. Nhưng rõ ràng nó đang xúc động rất dữ dội trước những lời lẽ của ông. Nó biết, ông không nói suông bao giờ, một khi điều đó được thốt ra thì nó có thể đảm bảo sẽ không còn có một người họ Firth nào khác có khả năng nhảy vào phá đám bọn nó được nữa.  
“Đi với em. Em cần người mang giúp vài cái vali đấy”  
Vừa nói nó vừa nắm tay ông kéo đi.  
“Em lên trên ấy trước đi Taron. Tôi có vài việc cần nói với mẹ em.”  
…………..  
Ông vào đến cửa bếp thì thấy bà đang xoay lưng lại có vẻ như đang lúi cúi cắm hoa, nhưng ông biết…  
Ông nhẹ gõ cửa đã mở sẵn từ phòng bếp, chỉ là phong cách thường trực hỏi xin trước khi bước vào khu vực cá nhân của người khác thôi. Nhưng ông nghĩ lúc này là cần thiết trước sự riêng tư của bà.  
Bà nhanh chóng quệt tay ngang mắt, hít vào một hơi thật sâu trước khi quay lại đối diện với ông.  
“Bà Egerton! Tôi có thể vào nói với bà đôi lời được không?”  
Ông vẫn còn tần ngần ở cửa, chờ đợi dấu hiệu từ bà sẵn sàng cho cuộc nói chuyện. Bà cười gật đầu  
“Earl Grey nhé Colin.”  
“Vâng, cám ơn bà.”  
Hồi lâu bà quay lại với hai tách trà nghi ngút khói trên tay, trao cho ông một ly rồi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện. Ông nhận ly trà với lòng biết ơn bằng cả hai tay theo phép tắc thông thường.  
“Bà không phiền nếu tôi cởi chiếc khăn choàng ra tại đây chứ, trong nhà ấm hơn ngoài kia.”  
“Vâng, ông cứ tự nhiên.”  
Ông cởi chiếc khăn ra khỏi cổ rồi xếp gọn gàng để trên đùi mình. Giờ thì đã có thể nói chuyện  
“Ông bảo có việc cần nói với tôi.”  
“Vâng, thưa bà. Đầu tiên tôi xin lỗi vì chuyện tôi và Taron đã ở Ý cùng nhau một tuần mà không thông báo trước cho bà. Lẽ ra tôi nên có một cuộc gặp mặt chính thức trước khi điều đó xảy ra nhưng khi đó tôi cũng khá bất ngờ trước sự xuất hiện đường đột của em mà chưa kịp có sự chuẩn bị gì trước. Nhưng tôi có thể đảm bảo với bà, trong 1 tuần ấy, chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra vượt mức cho phép.”  
“Ồ. Ông thật tử tế khi đã đề cập đến chuyện ấy. Nhưng ông biết đấy, thằng bé đã có thông báo cho tôi chuyện nó sẽ ở lại đấy 1 tuần và với tôi thế là đủ cho một đứa con trai 25 tuổi lắm rồi. Tôi không dám trông mong gì hơn nên ông đừng lo.”  
“À vâng, cám ơn bà. Và điều thứ hai tôi xin lỗi vì chuyện ngày hôm nay, ý tôi là chuyện em quyết định đến sống cùng tôi.”  
“Quả thật tôi có buồn về điều đó nhưng không sao cả, Colin. Miễn là nó hạnh phúc thì sống ở đâu cũng vậy thôi. Vả lại nhà ông chỉ cách đây vài dãy phố thôi mà. Không sao cả. 1 chàng trai lớn tướng chịu sống với cha mẹ tới giờ đã là một kì tích rồi. Cha nó hiện đang công tác ở nước ngoài nhưng cũng đã được tôi thông báo tin rồi. Ông cứ yên tâm rằng ông nhà tôi không hề có vấn đề gì về việc này cả. Nên Colin này…”  
“Vâng, thưa bà”  
“Ông hay thay chúng tôi chăm sóc và yêu thương Tar nhé.”  
“Chắc chắn rồi thưa bà”  
Ông im lặng hồi lâu trước khi nghe thấy tiếng em phàn nàn chuyện ông làm gì dưới lầu mà lâu thế, ông mới tiếp tục  
“Điều cuối cùng tôi muốn nói, tôi thành thực biết ơn bà vì đã sinh ra em ấy. Tôi chỉ muốn bà biết, Taron là điều đẹp đẽ và hạnh phúc nhất từng xảy ra trong cuộc đời tôi”  
Ông cười, còn bà thì khóc. Nhưng ông biết, ông biết rằng họ đang san sẻ chung niềm hạnh phúc.  
“Được rồi. Tôi đến giúp em ngay đây.” – ông nói vọng lên đáp trả tiếng càu nhàu từ thằng nhóc đang hì hụi kéo cái vali xuống cầu thang.


	11. YÊU

Taron đang nhìn chằm chằm vào căn nhà trên đường Chiswich. Căn nhà toàn bằng gạch nung, tương tự như ở Umbria, có điều rộng hơn, trên tầng 1 có ban công nhỏ hướng ra khu vườn cũng nhỏ tương tự nhưng vẫn có đám vệ sĩ kiên cố bao quanh.  
‘Ôi trời, cái ông già này. Không biết ổng sợ cái gì tới mức như vậy nữa’ – não nó cằn nhằn cằn nhằn khiến nó muốn ốm lên được.  
‘Mày thấy cái áo kín cổng cao tường của ổng là biết rồi, cằn nhằn gì nữa. Làm như chưa đủ kín hay sao mà ổng còn bận quần tây dài bén gót, quấn thêm cái khăn quàng cổ nữa. Ổng chỉ chịu cởi nó ra khi ở với mày thôi đấy, vậy là tốt lắm rồi.’ – nó cự lại. Cái ông già tiết hạnh này, không biết tới khi nào mới chịu cởi bớt cúc áo ra cho người khác nhờ. Mà nghĩ lại thì nhờ đức tính tiết hạnh của ông già mà nó mới đỡ lo hơn không phải sao. Sợ tới khi ông già chịu cởi, người xoắn lên suốt ngày lại là nó. Nếu thật vậy thì nó sẵn lòng sắm cho ông già thêm chục cái áo kín cổ nữa.  
Nó nhìn quanh quất xem có ai không. Khu này im ắng thật. Chưa khi nào nó được ở một nơi yên tĩnh thế này. Nhà nó ở gần lộ nên lúc nào cũng nghe tiếng xe cộ, taxi, tiếng người ồn ã, rồi tiếng cửa hàng, khu mua sắm, tiếng chân tấp nập đường xá. Còn nơi đây chỉ có cây cối, chim chóc và bươm bướm thôi. Mà quái, sao giữa lòng Luân Đôn lại có thể tồn tại một khu thế này được nhỉ, cứ như nó được tách biệt hẳn ra khỏi thế giới hiện đại vậy. Mà sao nhà Colin lại có nhiều bướm thế này. Trước kia tại nhà cũ, họa chăng lâu lâu mới xuất hiện vài con thôi. Còn ở đây, nãy giờ nó thấy chắc cũng hơn chục con là ít.  
Bao quanh ngôi nhà là một bức tường cao ngất mà nếu nó không lầm là cái hàng rào, bằng gạch nốt. Và có một cánh cửa xinh xắn màu trắng bên hông mà nó cũng cá là lối vào duy nhất trong nhà, với chiều cao được đo đạc gần như là chính xác dành riêng cho ông đi vào và nó đang được ông mở khóa. Phải, không nghe nhầm đâu, nó có cửa và cả khóa đàng hoàng đấy. Nó đã bảo đây là pháo đài mà nãy giờ chả ai thèm tin. Nó đang thầm tạ ơn trời là nó thấp hơn ông nhiều. Không thì cái cánh cửa xuông vức kia sẽ là một vấn đề đáng ngại cho cái đầu của nó. Nó cứ có một liên tưởng buồn cười về cái áo len kín cổ của ông và cái hàng rào đá cao ngất bao lấy ngôi nhà. Chúng giống nhau một cách lạ kì. Nhưng mà thôi, kéo vali vào cái đã.  
Vừa bước vào cổng nó đã mắt chữ O, mồm chữ A. Bên trong bức tường đá đầy ngao ngán kia là một thế giới hoàn toàn khác. Ông trồng hoa đầy một vườn. Buồn cười cái là giữa chúng nó, loại này với loại kia được phân ra bằng những hàng rào nhỏ bằng gỗ đàng hoàng với những cây cọc ngắn với những cái nhãn tên từng loài được ghim xuống đất. Khu vườn nhà ông nếu nhìn từ trên cao xuống có lẽ trông như bàn cờ chăng. Nó không biết nữa nhưng chúng nó dễ thương hệt như ông vậy, ngăn nắp một cách kì quặc. Nó đã phá lên cười khi trông thấy tủ đựng cravat và đồng hồ của ông. Chúng cũng trông y như vầy. Tuy vậy nhưng nó có thể thấy vài điểm phá lệ ở đây. Như ô hoa hồng nhiều cánh đằng kia và ô hoa gì đó màu vàng, li ti như bông tuyết với tên khoa học dài ngoằng mà nó không sao đọc nổi kia chẳng hạn. Nó thấy có vài nhánh hoa vàng lỡ chân chen vào nhà hoa hồng tạo nên những lấm tấm sinh động đã được ông xây lại cho cái hàng rào có phần khúc khuỷu, quanh co một chút vì không nỡ nhổ bỏ chúng nó đi. Và ở đằng kia, có cái gì trông quen thuộc thế nhỉ, nó quăng cái vali trên con đường mòn bằng đá li ti với những hòn sỏi trải 2 bên vệ trải từ ngoài cổng vào đến tận nhà để chủ nhân và những vị khách không phiền hà gì đến đám nhóc nhiều màu kia để chạy theo những lối mòn nhỏ quanh co dẫn đến loài hoa màu tím như những cái nút chai nằm giản dị dưới bờ cửa sổ. Nó cười cười cúi xuống nhìn cái nhãn tí ti đang ghim tại đó, sao cái nhãn có thể nhỏ thế nhỉ, nó nhớ hồi nãy ông nói gì đó dài lắm mà.  
“Taron”  
Cái bảng ghi ngắn gọn như vậy.  
“Tôi mới thay cho nó đêm qua. Em không nghĩ cái tên cũ quá dài sao?”  
……………..  
Bên trong ngôi nhà được sơn tông màu nâu ấm áp, không có vật dụng trang trí gì nhiều, chỉ có vài bức tranh phong cảnh trên tường, một bức tranh gia đình nhỏ được lồng khung để trên bàn nơi phòng khách. Xem nào, ông ấy có gương mặt của mẹ nhưng đôi mắt và lúm đồng tiền ngọt ngào ấy lại được di truyền từ cha. Một cái ghế bành cạnh bàn và một ghế bành khác cho 3 người nơi góc tường, một chiếc tivi, radio trên kệ, một kệ sách nhỏ cạnh chiếc ghế đơn.  
“Tôi chưa kịp mua thêm vật dụng cho em nên tạm thời nếu thích em cứ dùng chung với tôi rồi tụi mình sẽ đi mua sắm sau”  
“Đây là nhà bếp, còn đây là phòng sách”  
Cái này mới thật sự là khủng khiếp với Taron. Phòng sách của ông hệt như một thư viện không hơn không kém. Với số lượng sách như thế, nó thiết nghĩ ông nên là một giáo sư Đại Học chứ không phải là một diễn viên. Và một lần nữa là một cái ghế bành đơn và một cái bàn con cạnh cửa sổ. Nó thiết nghĩ rồi nó sẽ thay tất cả những thứ đơn này trong nhà bằng đôi hết, phải có chỗ cho nó ngồi cùng ông vào buổi đêm đọc sách hay ban sáng uống trà chứ. Hay nó sẽ ngồi vào lòng ông luôn cho tiện nhỉ? Nó suy tính trong lòng mà cười cười ra mặt.  
Rồi cuối cùng cái nơi thân mật ấy cũng được ông giới thiệu đến. Phòng ngủ của tụi nó cũng được sơn màu nâu ấm áp, một chiếc giường đôi nhưng có lẽ không cần thiết lắm vì thể nào nó cũng nằm trên người ông thôi, không cần rườm rà, rộng rãi như vậy làm gì. Nó đã lên kế hoạch cả rồi. Khăn trải giường màu xanh olive dịu mắt cùng khung giường bằng gỗ vô cùng đẹp mắt. Mà trong phòng có mùi gì là lạ thế nhỉ, thơm thoang thoảng như những buổi nó đi cắm trại trong rừng cùng mấy đứa bạn hồi trung học ấy. Khung cửa nối ra cái ban công nho nhỏ với rèm cửa màu trắng ngà. Mà quái làm sao, tủ áo đâu nhỉ? Nó nhìn quanh quất một hồi.  
“Còn đây là phòng tắm”  
Ông mở một cánh cửa khác trong phòng ngủ thông với một phòng khác. Phòng tắm rộng vừa phải, đầy đủ tiện nghi cần có cho một người đàn ông, bồn tắm nằm cho 2 người mà nó nhắm dài đâu chừng 1m9. Phải rồi, đôi chân dài đẹp đẽ kia cần phải có chỗ chứa chứ đúng không. Và nó thấy trên bồn rửa mặt với vòi nước tự động kia là chai Grey Vetiver. Tuyệt thật. Phòng tắm sạch tới độ nó sẽ nghĩ có phụ nữ ở cùng ông nếu không được cho biết trước về tình trạng hôn nhân của ông.  
“Em cứ sử dụng bất cứ gì em muốn, dù cho đó có là bàn chải của tôi”  
“Ồ, ông không cần phải lo. Em đã có kế hoạch xài sạch sẽ chai dầu gội sữa tắm của ông. Mùi của nó thật tuyệt.” – nó nháy mắt hư hỏng với ông.  
“Cứ tự nhiên, Cậu Firth.”  
“Sẽ là như vậy, Ngài Firth.”  
“Em có một thắc mắc nho nhỏ cho Ngài đây, Ngài Firth. Em không thấy tủ đồ của Ngài. Ngài đặt nó ở đâu thế?”  
“Ở đây”  
Vừa nói ông vừa dẫn nó tới một cánh cửa khác thông với phòng tắm.  
“Nhưng nó không phải là tủ”  
Một căn phòng khác được mở ra trước mắt Taron. Cằm của nó giờ chắc đang nằm trên sàn nhà mất rồi. Miệng nó há to, trầm trồ trước căn phòng quần áo của ông. Những bộ suit, áo somi, áo khoác, jacket, áo thun, quần âu, quần short…được phân loại vô cùng tỉ mỉ và những hộc tủ nho nhỏ, nó dám cá là đồng hồ và cravat. Và hàng loạt những hộp giày được xếp gọn gàng. Nó dám cá cả đám đó vô cùng ngộn tiền đấy. Theo những gì mắt nó lướt qua thì chỉ toàn Tom Ford, Armani thôi.  
“Tôi đã dọn một khung tủ đằng kia cho em tiện sử dụng nếu em thích.”  
“Em nghĩ em thích mặc đồ của Ngài hơn đấy Ngài Firth.”  
“Ồ. Tôi nghĩ quần áo tôi sẽ rộng với em đấy.”  
“Em sẽ suy nghĩ về điều đó”  
…………..  
Sau một ngày sắp xếp đồ đạc, nó đi tắm, dọn dẹp gọn ghẽ nơi nó vừa vung nước ra, không phải nó cố gò mình vào khuôn khổ của Colin mà nó sợ, ông có thể ngã vì đám hỗn độn của nó lắm chứ, nó để ý xung quanh và có phần lo lắng thái quá trước vài thứ nó bày ra có khả năng nêu trên. Khi mọi việc đã đâu vào đó thì trời cũng đã tối. Khi nó đang chuẩn bị drap trải giường, mặt hơi nóng lên đôi chút vì cuộc sống mới này thì nghe tiếng ông gọi  
“Em dùng trà nhé Taron?”  
“Vâng, ông thêm giúp em ít đường nhé”  
Một phút sau, nó thấy ông mang lên 2 tách trà vẫn còn đang nghi ngút khói cùng một quyển sách nhỏ. Mái tóc ông vẫn còn rối và xoăn tít lại vì ẩm ướt, gò má đỏ hồng hơn mức bình thường sau khi tắm làm nổi bật đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào của ông. Nó cảm giác miệng nó ngọt lịm như vừa uống mật ong khi nhìn thấy ông trong tình trạng như vậy. Ông lúc này còn đẹp hơn lúc trên thảm đỏ ngàn lần. Đôi khi nó tự hỏi sao một người có thể đẹp đến như vậy, còn hơn cả những bức tranh thiên thần hay những bức tượng tạc trong viện triễn lãm nghệ thuật.  
“Đây, của em đây. Đừng mãi nhìn tôi mà uống nhầm tách đấy nhé. Của tôi đắng lắm đấy.”  
Nó cười đỏ mặt. Ôi trời, ông biết chuyện đó sao.  
“Đôi khi tôi tự hỏi tôi thấy mình có đẹp gì đâu mà ai cũng nói tôi đẹp nhỉ”  
Ông cười hiền lành rồi từ tốn ngồi xuống giường bên cạnh nó, nhấp một ngụm trà, dựa vào thành giường rồi để nó dựa lên vai ông, kéo tấm chăn phủ hơi qua chân cả hai một chút, sau đó mở quyển tiểu thuyết đang xem dang dở trên tay ra đọc.  
“Em mở chút nhạc nhé”  
Nói rồi nó tiếc nuối đôi chút trườn ra khỏi vòng tay ông, ông nhìn theo nó lại chỗ cái máy phát đĩa cổ nơi góc phòng, kiếm trong danh sách đĩa trên tủ rồi rút ra chiếc đĩa than nhạc Jazz của Diana Krall, đặt cẩn thận vào máy, chiếc loa xục xịch đôi chút ra hiệu trước khi bắt đầu phát bản nhạc ưa thích của nó.  
“‘The look of love’ sao?” – ông ngạc nhiên hỏi, đặt quyển sách trên tay xuống – “Lâu lắm rồi tôi không nghe lại bản nhạc này”  
Nó – trong bộ Pijama màu xanh phủ chấm gót của ông – đứng đó, nơi góc phòng, tay chắp sau lưng, ngại ngùng cúi mặt, mắt hơi nhìn lên hướng về phía ông, cười ngọt ngào.  
“Em đang tán tỉnh tôi phải không, Cậu Firth?” – ông cười đáp trả.  
Nó hơi gật đầu.  
“Vậy thì nó rất hiệu quả đấy. Tôi đang mất hứng đọc sách rồi đây.”  
Ông ngồi dậy, hướng cả người về phía nó, giang tay ra chờ đợi.  
“Ngoan! Lại đây với anh nào Taron”  
Nó đi chầm chậm về lại vòng tay ông. Ngồi trên đùi ông, hai chân vòng quanh hông ông. Ông vòng tay ra giữ lấy lưng nó. Ông nhìn gần thế này mới tuyệt diệu làm sao chứ, làn da hồng cả lên. Phải, nó sạch đến thế đấy, không thể thấy được dù một lỗ chân lông bé tí. Đôi mắt ông ẩm ướt, trong veo và đang ngước lên nhìn chăm chú vào mắt nó với thứ tình cảm tràn đầy mà cả đời nó chưa từng được nhận từ ai khác. Nó dâng cả hai tay lên ôm lấy gương mặt đẹp đẽ ấy, vuốt ve mái tóc ông, hết lần này tới lần khác rồi khẽ cúi xuống dùng môi của chính mình ôm ấp môi ông. Nó mới hôn ông sáng nay thôi mà, sao giờ lại thấy nhớ nhung thế này chứ. Và cái hương vị kia đây rồi. Hơi thở ông có vị như nắng mùa thu. Nó điên mất thôi.  
“Ông cho phép em chứ?”  
Chỉ vậy thôi mà ông vẫn hiểu ý nó là gì. Ông khẽ gật đầu. Và nó tiếp tục gắn môi mình vào ông, say sưa mút lấy nó trong cơn thèm khát vô độ, môi dưới rồi đến môi trên, nó càng đỏ bao nhiêu thì Taron càng thèm khát bấy nhiêu. Ông cũng hưởng ứng nó nhiệt tình, bằng chứng là ông không hề rời ra đấy thôi. Giờ đây nó đã chuyển đối tượng sang lưỡi ông. Lưỡi ông mới mềm mại làm sao, nó tưởng như đang được ăn bánh Pudding vậy – một chiếc bánh mịn như có thật nhiều trứng gà cùng bơ sữa trong đó. Ngực nó gắn chặt vào ông, tay nó điên cuồng trên tóc ông. Nó cóc cần oxy nữa, giờ nó chỉ thèm thuồng như tên nghiện muốn uống thật nhiều nước từ dòng suối thiên đường nơi miệng ông. Nó lần tay xuống bộ Pyjama của ông, tháo thật nhanh mấy cái cúc áo rườm rà kia. Chết tiệt. Giờ phút này nó mới ghét làm sao cái tính thích kín cổng cao tường của ông.  
“Em điên mất thôi, Andrew”  
Nó hấp tấp tháo mấy cái nút ra, còn môi thì sau lời phàn nàn đã quay trở lại môi ông giờ đã đỏ mọng lên. Nó rải nhanh hàng ngàn nụ hôn lên khắp mặt ông trước khi quay về môi ông. Giờ đây cái áo Pijama của ông đã yên vị trên sàn nhà, nó rà tay chầm chậm qua làn da nhẵn mịn ấy. Từng centimet một. Nó không muốn bỏ sót bất kì khoảng da nào. Nó cảm thấy cơn rùng mình từ ông. Nghe thấy hơi thở ông gấp gáp hơn mức bình thường là điều gì đó vô cùng hãnh diện với nó. Nó cũng nghe thấy tiếng rên rĩ khe khẽ từ chính mình, ậm ừ nơi cuống họng, không sao thoát ra được. Đột nhiên nó cảm thấy siết chặt ở lưng, tay ông đang bấu vào thắt lưng nó, đau đớn đến ngọt ngào, dường như nỗi đau này là vô cùng cần thiết cho một cuộc tình. Tiếng rên trôi ra khỏi môi. Giờ có lẽ đã tới lúc ông phản công. Ông ép môi mình vào nó, chặt hơn, khát khao hơn với niềm mong mỏi gần như là tuyệt vọng. Nụ hôn đã sâu quá mức có thể rồi nhưng nó vẫn thấy là chưa đủ. Ông nhanh chóng cởi sạch quần áo trên người nó, đè nó xuống giường rồi tiếp tục nụ hôn chiếm hữu ấy. Ôi, sức nặng của ông mới dễ chịu làm sao. Ông cắn môi nó, hơi mạnh quá mức cần thiết khiến nó rỉ máu. Nó rên lên trước khi nhận thấy môi ông đã biến mất.  
“Anh xin lỗi, anh làm em đau sao?”  
“Không, không, Andrew. Lại đây và tiếp tục hôn em đi. Em cần đôi môi của anh yêu em.” – nó nhanh chóng trấn an rồi vòng tay kéo ông xuống.  
Ông, dù ngập ngừng đôi chút nhưng vẫn tiếp tục, lần này có phần nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều, ông mơn man, vuốt ve, dỗ dành nơi rỉ máu ấy bằng chính đôi môi mình. Rồi môi ông lần xuống cổ nó, hôn khắp cùng và dừng lại mút nhè nhẹ. Hơi thở của ông mới ấm nóng, ngọt lịm vờn quanh quẩn vùng da nhạy cảm khiến nó rùng mình từng cơn. Nó rên lên từng chập theo từng nhịp mút của ông, nó cảm thấy cả lưỡi ông trên da cùng với môi và cả thứ âm thanh khát tình kia nữa. Thể nào ngày mai cổ nó cũng sẽ đỏ bừng những dấu hôn cho xem. Có sao, bất quá nó sẽ dùng khăn quàng của ông thôi, sợ gì chứ. Môi ông đã xuống tới bụng nó rồi vùng da non trong đùi. Nó thở hắt ra. Nó đang sôi cả người lên. Ông mà không nhanh lên chắc nó sẽ chết ngay bây giờ mất thôi. Nhưng không, ông vẫn chậm rãi như thế, như cái tính cách thường trực của ông. Suy nghĩ trong đầu nó chạy náo loạn. Nó vừa muốn ông nhanh lên để cứu nó khỏi cơn chết đuối, lại vừa muốn ông chậm chạp như thế này để kéo dài khoảnh khắc hưởng thụ. Nó nhắm mắt, tự vuốt ve bản thân trước khi một cảm giác ấm nóng ùa tới từ phía chân. Ông đang ngậm lấy ngón chân nó, mút trong say mê, yêu thương từng ngón một. Nó mơn man cả người, chưa từng nghĩ những ngón chân vô hại kia lại có thể là yếu huyệt của nó. Lưỡi ông bao bọc lấy từng ngón chân rồi ve vuốt lòng bàn chân xuống tới gót.  
“Xoay lại, em yêu. Tôi muốn thưởng thức lưng em.”  
Ông đỡ lấy lưng nó, xoay lại, giờ đây mặt nó đang áp xuống tấm ra giường bằng nhung mát lạnh. Cảm giác thật kích thích khi nằm ở tư thế này dù có phần hơi khó chịu với cảm giác cương cứng bên dưới. Tay ông đang massage tóc nó rồi đến lưng, ve vuốt mọi nơi ông có thể chạm đến. Nó có thoáng đỏ mặt, ngọ nguậy đôi chút khi ông chạm đến vùng mông.  
“Yên nào, cưng. Để anh chăm sóc em nào.” – ông khẽ thì thầm với chất giọng mê muội ấy vào tai nó.  
Môi ông như bướm chạm lên tấm lưng trần làm nó rùng cả mình.  
“Em muốn nhìn thấy ông, tình yêu. Làm ơn cho em nhìn thấy ông.”  
Ông xoay nó lại rồi lách vào giữa hai chân nó. Mắt đối nhau, trán chạm vào nhau. Hơi thở của ông lúc này còn kích tình hơn bất cứ loại thuốc nào. Môi họ lại gặp nhau đầy khao khát, họ hôn nhau như thể trên đời này chẳng còn gì ngoài họ nữa. Giờ đây, chỉ 1s khoảng cách thôi cũng đủ giết chết cả hai, nước mật ứa ra khỏi miệng nó, khiến nó tiếc nuối khôn nguôi trước khi lưỡi ông giúp làm sạch sẽ vùng khuôn miệng nhớp nháp mà ngọt ngào tình ái ấy. Thế rồi bất ngờ nó thấy cửa mình nó được mở rộng. Ngón tay ông trơn nhẵn đang gọn gàng chăm sóc bộ phận đặc biệt ấy. Nó rên lên vì kích thích và sảng khoái, ư ử trong miệng và nó đoan chắc rằng dây thanh âm của ông cũng cũng nhận được xung điện truyền sang. Nó hơi cong người hưởng ứng đam mê ấy  
“Ngoan nào, Taron. Em dễ chịu chứ?”  
“Vâng…em…”  
Nó không thể kết thúc câu trả lời đơn giản ấy hay là chưa kịp cũng chẳng biết, thì môi ông đã quay lại xâm chiếm vòm miệng nó lần nữa, chặn đứng mọi từ ngữ nó muốn thoát ra. Nó bấu lấy lưng ông mạnh hơn khi ngón tay thứ hai bắt đầu xâm nhập. Nó sắp đạt cơn cực khoái. Nó rền rĩ bên tai ông, không thể mở mắt ra nổi, thổn thức trong hơi thở đứt quãng mà ông cho phép trong những lần tạm ngưng những nụ hôn để bổ sung không khí cho cả hai  
“Em chết mất. Em không thể…”  
“Để anh”  
Nói rồi tay còn lại của ông nhập cuộc, bao lấy dục vọng đang sắp bùng nổ của nó.  
“Không…Andrew…Em không muốn…chúng ta…”  
“Đừng lo, cứ để anh chăm sóc cho em.”  
Tay ông ngày một nhanh hơn. Ông dùng môi chặn lại tiếng phản đối yếu ớt từ nó. Cuối cùng nó hét lên thất thanh, bùng nổ trên tay ông. Cả người nó đỏ ửng , mệt rã rượi. Ông hôn nó, tay dùng khăn dọn dẹp sạch sẽ đám nhớp nháp trên bụng nó. Nó cảm thấy được yêu thương cực kì từ người đàn ông này. Nhưng vẫn không khỏi phàn nàn nhỏ xíu  
“Em không muốn kết thúc như vậy mà. Em muốn ông…”  
Ông chồm tới hôn thật mạnh vào môi nó, khiến nó ú ớ cả người.  
“Ai nói đó là kết thúc nào. Tôi chỉ mới khởi động thôi, Cậu Firth. Cậu không nghĩ tôi yếu đến như thế chứ.”  
Nó đỏ bừng cả mặt. Nhanh chóng hứng trở lại khi nghe ông thầm thì những lời đó.  
“Ồ, cậu thật biết cách chiều chuộng đấy, Cậu Firth”  
Hai bộ phận nhạy cảm cọ vào nhau như chính chủ nhân của chúng, đầy tình yêu. Những nụ hôn triền miên trước khi ngòn tay thứ ba của ông tiến hành xâm nhập, nó giật mình đến cứng người lại. Bàn tay ông đặt nhẹ lên bụng nó, massage nhẹ nhàng  
“Thả lỏng nào, không em sẽ đau đấy.”  
Nó làm theo lời ông, nó tin ông, dù trong bất kì hoàn cảnh nào đi chăng nữa, nó vẫn tin tưởng người đàn ông này. Một cảm giác thống khoái lan nhanh như điện, rần rật trong cơ thể nó. Nó rung lên từng hồi như có cơn chấn động.  
Nó rên to hơn. Tự cảm thấy tủi hổ vì sự hư đốn của mình.  
“Phải, phải rồi. Rên lên vì tôi nào, tình yêu. Không sao, không sao cả, chỉ có tôi có thể nghe thấy thôi. Em không cần kìm nén làm gì . Tôi yêu chúng. Chúng khiến tôi khát khao em nhiều hơn, Taron. Xin em, đừng kìm chúng lại.”  
Nó thở hổn hển bên tai ông, cả người nóng bừng lên như có lửa. Mồ hôi nó nhễ nhại sang cả thân thể bóng bẩy của ông  
“Em xin anh, Andrew”  
“Em muốn gì, Taron?”  
“Xin anh”  
“Nói anh nghe nào, tình yêu, em muốn gì nào?”  
“Yêu em. Em muốn anh bên trong em. Ngay bây giờ. Yêu em đi, Andrew. Em cần anh.”  
“Bất cứ điều gì em muốn, Bệ Hạ của anh”  
Và ông đã thực hiện lời hứa của mình và còn hơn thế nữa. Vào thật sâu, thật mãnh liệt bên trong nó. Chúng vừa khít với nhau như hai mảnh ghép. Và ông khó lòng giữ bình tĩnh được nữa khi cơ thể em giờ đây đang tiếp nhận ông, thân thể hừng hực của em đang cong lên trong cơn khoái lạc dưới vòng tay ông, hơi thở em nặng nề vì ông, chân em bấu chặt lấy hông ông, khuyến khích nó chuyển động mạnh mẽ hơn và môi em, môi em đang rền rĩ trong khát vọng ôm hôn đôi môi ông. Em cần ông, như chưa từng có ai trong cuộc đời này cần cả. Ông nhịp nhàng, phối hợp với em để cả hai có thể cảm nhận nhau nơi sâu thẳm nhất trong cơ thể của nhau.  
“Anh muốn được ở đây mãi cùng em Taron”  
“Vậy đừng rời đi. Em xin ông.”  
Một cơn sóng ào ạt dâng lên, chiếm lấy toàn bộ cơ thể ông, khiến ông như hồi xuân. Sức sống của em đang truyền sang ông. Ông cảm thấy dào dạt, mơn man, rồi một cơn thống khoái dâng lên như bão, ông run từng chập trong tay em, trên hông em vẫn đang khát khao ông trong cuồng nhiệt rồi tất cả trở nên vô cùng ấm cúng bên trong em. Ông cảm tưởng như chính mình đang bơi lội nơi ngõ ngách thân mật ấy. Em cũng run rẩy từng chập trong tay ông rồi giải tỏa tất cả trên bụng ông. Ông thật không muốn rời đi một chút nào. Ông trườn lên, áp chặt hai thân thể vào nhau, ôm lấy khuôn mặt em bằng cả hai tay, hôn tới tấp trên ấy, rủ rỉ những lời yêu thương mà nếu còn tỉnh táo nằm mơ ông mới dám nói ra. Gương mặt em đỏ hồng, mồ hôi nhễ nhại, bụng nhớp nháp nhưng ông mặc kệ, lần đầu tiên trong đời ông không thấy sự nhớp nhúa ấy là dơ bẩn. Ông yêu thương em biết bao khi đôi mắt vốn đã nhắm nghiền từ ban nãy giờ đã chịu mở ra nhìn ông. Đôi mắt em trong hơn bao giờ hết, có phần mờ mịt sau cuộc yêu nhưng xanh thăm thẳm như nước biển Casbi, càng sâu hơn khi đôi mắt ấy nhìn vào ông. Chỉ mình ông mà thôi, đang tồn tại nơi ấy với tình yêu của em.  
“Em chẳng còn sức lực làm gì nổi nữa đâu, Andrew”  
“Em cứ nằm nghỉ ngơi. Tôi sẽ giúp em phần còn lại.”  
“Lần này kết thúc thật rồi chứ”  
“Ừ, tôi không dám mạo hiểm hơn đâu” – ông cười khi đang lấy khăn lau khắp người cho em. Em đang dần trở nên trắng hồng như bình thường lại rồi.  
“Nếu ông hơn cái gì nữa thì em sẽ chết. Ông thật tuyệt.”  
“Tôi sẽ chấp nhận lời khen và xem nó như động lực để cải thiện hơn nữa vào những lần sau, nếu có”  
“Chắc chắn rồi. Nhanh lên, em lạnh rồi đấy. Em sẽ cần ông sưởi ấm cho đêm nay đấy.”  
Nó lười biếng ngáp dài trước khi lăn từ từ với sự trợ giúp đa phần từ ông lên trên người ông như mọi lần, để ông ôm lấy, kéo chăn đắp qua người cho cả hai. Và trước khi đĩa nhạc than kết thúc, dưới những cái xoa lưng từ ông, nó đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ.


	12. START

“Dậy thôi Taron, trời sáng lắm rồi đấy”  
Ông ậm ừ trên đỉnh đầu nó, thanh âm rung lên từng hồi, vang dội trong lồng ngực đánh vào thính giác nó đang ép vào. Lờ mờ mở mắt ra, cảm giác rã rời cả người sau cuộc yêu đêm qua nhưng thấy thỏa mãn cực kì, thậm chí còn lười biếng mở cả miệng để trả lời. Nó nhận ra mình vẫn còn nằm yên trên người ông. Điều này mới kì lạ làm sao, xưa nay nó mà ngủ thì có trời mới ngăn nổi nó xoay bốn phương tám hướng, đá tung chăn gối tứ táng. Nhưng từ ngày nó tìm được “cái giường” mới này, nó ngủ yên cực kì, chính ông còn xác nhận cơ mà, nó nằm im thin thít như trẻ nhỏ, thậm chí còn chẳng buồn ngáy hay nghiến răng.  
“Em chưa muốn dậy đâu mà” – nó càu nhàu trên ngực ông  
“Hay em ngủ thêm chút nữa trong khi tôi đi làm bữa sáng nhé?”  
Nó có hơi làu bàu đôi chút nhưng vẫn nhích người xuống giường cho ông đứng dậy. Ông nhìn xuống thằng nhóc khắp người đỏ ửng những dấu hôn đêm qua mà tự thấy hài lòng, cúi xuống hôn nó một cái trên đỉnh đầu rồi rời đi làm ít thức ăn cho cả hai.  
Nó trên lầu nằm lăn lộn, khó lòng mà ngủ lại khi không có cái giường chuyên dụng kia, vả lại mùi thức ăn dưới nhà quả là hấp dẫn, bụng nó sôi lên biểu tình, nó đành ngậm ngùi ngồi dậy, ngáp dài ngáp ngắn, kéo cái áo pyjama chặt hơn vào người, xỏ đôi dép bông mang trong nhà vào rồi dò dẫm đi xuống cầu thang. Chợt nó sững lại với hình ảnh ông đang trong một bộ Pyjama khác cùng chiếc tạp dề đang đứng rán trứng trong bếp, xung quanh còn vương vãi đôi chút cà chua, ngò tây, nấm, vụn bánh mì và vài miếng thịt xông khói đang chờ đến lượt cho vào chiếc chảo đang xì xèo trên bếp. Nó tiến từ từ tiến lại, tạo ít tiếng động để tuyên bố sự hiện diện, rồi ôm lấy ông từ phía sau, hơi lắc lư cả người.  
“Sao vậy cưng? Em không ngủ tiếp à” – nó nghe tiếng ông cười trong hơi thở  
“Không có cái giường chuyên dụng, em không ngủ được”  
…………….  
Sống cùng ông đã 1 tháng, mọi chuyện cũng không tệ nếu không muốn nói là quá tuyệt với nó. Với một bạn tình như ông thật không còn gì trông mong hơn. Ông nhẫn nại, nghiêm túc, tâm tình thoải mái, vui tính khi cần nhưng đôi khi cũng khá hà khắc, không phải với nó mà với chính bản thân ông và có phần hay lo sợ quá mức cần thiết. Nó cũng tự thấy hài lòng khi ông dành hầu hết thời gian trong ngày với nó, ông thích ở nhà hơn ra ngoài tụ tập, chủ yếu là trong phòng sách và ngoài vườn. Ngày nào nó cũng thấy ông làm vườn, ông tự tay cắt cỏ bằng liềm, xới đất, gieo hạt giống, xây hàng rào. Đôi khi nó tham gia cùng ông, không thì cũng ra ngồi trên bậc thềm nói chuyện. Nó cảm thấy yên tâm với tính bền vững ở ông. Không phải nói ông cố chấp nhưng một khi việc gì ông đã quyết định thì phải làm cho đến nơi đến chốn mà với Taron, đó là một phẩm chất cần thiết của một người đàn ông của gia đình. Ôi trời, nó vừa nói gì thế nhỉ, “gia đình”, một gia đình với Colin khiến nó đỏ cả mặt.  
“Em làm sao thế Taron? Sao mặt lại đỏ thế kia?”  
Nó đang nhấp nhổm trên hàng hiên, nhìn ông gieo thêm ít hạt hoa Taron. Giờ thì khu vườn này có sự hiện diện của nó khắp mọi nơi.  
“Không gì cả, em tự dưng nghĩ tới vài chuyện thôi à”  
“Nói tôi nghe xem”  
“Em không nói đâu”  
“Đi mà”  
“Ông mà năn nỉ nữa là em chạy vào phá vườn hoa của ông đấy”  
“Thì nó vốn đã bị em quậy cho lộn xộn hết rồi còn gì”  
Ông đang cầm cái cào mini chuyên dùng để làm vườn tại gia, xới tơi đất lên một chút, mặt thấm mồ hôi. Nó cười, số là cái hôm đầu tiên nó chui ra vườn chơi với ông, do sơ ý đã lấy nhầm túi hạt giống, gieo rắc lung tung, tới khi ông phát hiện ra thì từng loài từng loài được ông phân loại rõ ràng đã bị lẫn lộn hết cả. Nó ngượng chín cả mặt trước hình ảnh bối rối trên gương mặt của người đàn ông. Tay nó lấm lem bùn đất xoắn vào nhau tỏ vẻ hối lỗi, chờ đợi một cơn thịnh nộ, ồ không, Colin chắc không thịnh nộ đâu, mà là giận, một cơn giận lạnh lùng từ ông. Nó nhắm tịt cả mắt lại nhưng cuối cùng lại nghe tiếng ông cười lớn.  
“Em thật biết cách chọc tôi xoắn cả não đấy Taron.”  
“Ông không giận em sao?”  
Nó hé mắt ra nhìn ông đang cười đến đỏ cả mặt, hai tay chống lên gối cho khỏi ngã bởi cơn cười.  
“Không Taron. Nhưng khu vườn rồi sẽ thú vị lắm đây. Nói tôi nghe, em đã bỏ túi nào ở đâu thế?”  
“Em chịu thôi. Không nhớ nổi. Em có nhìn tên tụi nó đàng hoàng đấy chứ, nhưng mất cả một lúc sau mới phát hiện ra chúng nó khác nhau, chỉ khác nhau có vài chữ cái mà lộn hết cả rồi.”  
Ông giờ đây đã đứng vững trở lại trên hai chân mình.  
“Em sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm cho việc làm “sai trái” này Taron vi đã gây nên tổn thương trầm trọng cho tinh thần của tôi.”  
Và đêm đó nó đã chủ động đòi ông cho “nhận trách nhiệm” về việc làm ban sáng của mình.


	13. KINGSMAN

“Em vừa nhận được lời mời đóng phim đấy Andrew?”  
Nó vừa lầm bầm, vừa ngồi trên đùi ông, vòng tay quanh eo ông, đầu ngả trên cổ ông như thường lệ.  
“Ồ. Chúc mừng em. Thế chuyện xảy ra như thế nào? Kể tôi nghe tường tận xem.” – ông bỏ dở quyển sách đang cầm trên tay, hơi ghé mắt nhìn xuống.  
“Sáng nay ở trường, em đang diễn tập thử cho 1 vở kịch sẽ diễn ra vào cuối khóa. Cái mà hôm trước em có nói với ông rồi đấy.”  
“À. Tôi nhớ rồi. Vở mà em đã nhèo nhẹo bên cạnh, lôi kéo tôi diễn thử với em chứ gì?” – vừa nói ông vừa hôn nó một cái lên má rõ to.  
“Nó đấy. Thế rồi có một ông già xuất hiện. Nhìn mặt ổng khó cực kì.” – tay nó vẫn còn đang xoắn vào mấy búp tóc xoăn mềm của ông.  
“Em sống với tôi mà vẫn còn chưa quen với gương mặt khó chịu của một ông già sao?”  
“Thôi nào cưng. Ông dễ thương đến thế còn gì. Ông già này thật sự khó chịu luôn ấy.” – nó nhẹ nhàng gỡ mắt kính của ông ra, xếp lại cầm gọn ghẽ trên tay trước khi hơi rướn người chạm môi vào vùng da hồng hồng ngay dưới khóe mắt ông.  
“Ừ. Một ông già khó chịu hơn cả Ngài Firth bước vào rồi Taron của anh làm sao nào?”  
“Ổng dòm em diễn chăm chăm rồi vào giờ giải lao, ổng đến gặp em sau sân khấu hỏi em có muốn đóng phim không. Em bảo nếu được em cũng muốn thử sức thế là ổng đưa cho em xấp kịch bản, bảo em đọc rồi diễn thử vài đoạn cho ổng xem. Sau đó ổng bảo em được nhận và sẽ đến phim trường vào tuần sau để bắt đầu.”  
“Tuần sau sao? Tuần sau tôi cũng bắt đầu quay bộ phim mới rồi. Mà khoan, một ông già khó chịu sao? Đừng nói với tôi ổng tên Matthew đấy nhé.”  
“Đúng rồi. Ông quen ông ta sao? Lão đầu trọc, lúc nào cũng đội nón ấy.”  
“Kingsman?”  
“Ối. Đừng bảo em…”  
“Tụi mình thật không thể xa nhau được mà. Phải. Nó đấy. Bộ phim của tôi sắp sửa bấm máy. Mà em sẽ vào vai gì? Theo tôi được biết Matthew đang kiếm người vào vai nhân vật Eggsy. Đừng nói với tôi là…”  
“Vậy ông là Harry sao?”  
“Ôi trời”  
“Vậy em nghĩ sao? Về chuyện chỗ ngủ ấy?”  
Nó đỏ mặt khi nghe ông chuyển đề tài ngọt xớt.  
“Ờ thì, vẫn như bình thường thôi.”  
“Vậy nếu người ta bắt mỗi người một phòng thì mình tính sao đây?”  
“Thì em sẽ chạy sang phòng ông ở luôn trong đó chứ sao. Ai mà biết.”  
“Nghe ổn đấy. Vậy nếu người ta thắc mắc thì tôi có nên công khai chuyện tụi mình hay không đây?” – ông vỗ về nhè nhẹ vào mông nó, ông mới yêu làm sao cái mông con Corgi bé bỏng này.  
“Em thì không vấn đề gì. Em chỉ sợ ảnh hưởng tới ông thôi.”  
“Tôi chẳng có gì để bị ảnh hưởng cả. Tôi biết mình đang đứng ở vị trí nào trong làng giải trí. Chỉ là tương lai em còn dài và tôi đã chứng kiến nhiều điều không được hay ho cho lắm. Tôi e rằng việc này sẽ gây khó khăn cho em. Nhưng nếu em không phiền thì tôi không có ý kiến gì. Nhưng tôi khuyên khi nào thật sự cần thiết thì mình hãy đề cập tới tình trạng hôn nhân của chúng ta.”  
Nó im lặng một lúc lâu, cằm vẫn tựa vào vai ông nhìn ra khoảng không sau lưng.  
“Em không buồn gì chứ?” Không phải tôi…”  
“Không. Em biết ý ông là gì. Em cũng đã nghĩ tới điều đó. Nhưng may mắn làm sao ông cũng cùng suy nghĩ với em.”  
“Vậy sao tự nhiên em im lặng vậy? Nếu tôi có lỡ lời gì thì tôi xin lỗi. Không phải tôi không muốn công khai tình trạng hôn nhân của chúng ta đâu. Em đừng buồn gì nhé.”  
“Em chỉ đang nghĩ về cụm từ “tình trạng hôn nhân” của ông thôi” – nó hơi ấp úng một chút – “ý ông là…”  
“Tôi nghĩ tôi đã là một người đàn ông có gia đình được tầm 1 tháng nay rồi mà. Không phải sao? Hay tôi đã có vài sự lầm tưởng nào ở đây mà không hề hay biết chăng?”  
“Ôi Andrew” – nó ôm chầm lấy ông.  
“Tôi nghĩ tình trạng hôn nhân trên giấy tờ của tôi cần phải được lấp đầy trong tương lai gần nhất mới được. Tự nhiên tôi thấy lo quá. Một khi em nổi tiếng, tôi sẽ phải chật vật lắm đây.” – ông cười cười chọc ghẹo nó nhưng có Chúa biết, ông thật sự lo lắng về điều này hàng đêm.  
“Chuyện em có nổi tiếng hay không không thể làm thay đổi cái họ Firth của em được đâu, Ngài Firth.”  
“Vậy tôi nghĩ tối nay tụi mình nên mở một bữa tiệc nho nhỏ mừng sự kiện này chứ nhỉ?”  
“Uhmmm” – nó chẳng thể nói thêm từ nào khác khi giờ đây đôi môi đang bận bịu công việc riêng với ông.  
…………….  
Tại phòng họp nơi trường quay Kingsman, nó đã hồi hộp đến thật sớm để chờ mọi người, dĩ nhiên là tránh đi chung với ông, cả hai đã thảo luận nên đi xe riêng vào hai thời điểm khác nhau vào hôm nay. Nên giờ đây, nó đến trước, ngồi trong phòng, với Sophie, một người bạn mới quen và cũng là bạn diễn cùng trong bộ phim điệp viên mới toanh này, may mắn làm sao, cô nàng cũng là người mới nên cả hai có phần cởi mở hơn với nhau như những người bạn đồng trang lứa. Chưa đầy nửa tiếng sau, căn phòng đang dần được lấp đầy người. Những tên tuổi lớn đang dần xuất hiện. Nó cảm thấy hơi khó thở khi giờ đây đang được ngồi cùng với những tên tuổi lừng lẫy trong nền điện ảnh. Mọi người đều vô cùng thân thiện, nó nhanh chóng thích nghi được với sự hiện diện của họ, đặc biệt là Samuel, ông ấy vui tính cực kì, mặc cho những khoảng cách về thế hệ và đẳng cấp, ông vẫn vỗ vai động viên, trò chuyện sôi nổi với nó cũng như Sophie.  
“Lão già Matthew đâu rồi nhỉ?” – Samuel lên tiếng hỏi một anh quay phim với giọng bông đùa.  
“Tụi cháu cũng chẳng biết. Sáng nay ổng tới rồi đó chứ, rồi tự nhiên bảo cần ra ngoài có chút chuyện rồi mất tích luôn tới giờ” – cậu chàng đẹp trai chỉnh chỉnh lại cái nón kết trong khi trả lời Samuel. Phải, nó đã dùng từ “cậu chàng đẹp trai”, vì rõ ràng cậu ta có đẹp trai, ở đây ai cũng từ tầm ưa nhìn trở lên cả, ngành điện ảnh mà. Tự nhiên nó thấy xấu hổ, ở đây chắc nó là đứa xấu nhất rồi, vừa lùn vừa xấu vừa mập nữa, vừa mới toanh, nó thêm vào sau một loạt các tính từ tự miêu tả tồi tệ nhất mà nó có khả năng nghĩ ra trong lúc này. Mà sao vẫn chưa thấy tình yêu của nó thế này. Không biết đường sá có làm sao không, hay ở nhà có chuyện gì rồi. Lúc sáng lúc nó gói ghém vali lên đường, ông vẫn còn đang ngồi uống trà ngoài vườn cơ mà. Không có vẻ gì là vội vã cả. Thậm chí còn chưa thay đồ. Không biết ông có nhớ nó đã là bộ suit cho ông tối qua không nữa. Sáng nay vì khá hồi hộp nên nó chỉ kịp trao cho ông nụ hôn trước khi đi mà quên nhắc tới bộ suit. Mà đâu sao, ông ấy biết tự lo mà. Ông ấy đã sống bấy lâu nay không có nó cũng đâu có vấn đề gì.  
‘Mày lo nghĩ quá rồi đấy Taron. Giờ chỉ nên tập trung vào vai diễn thôi. Và làm ông ấy tự hào. Ông ấy là bạn diễn với mày đấy. Đừng để cảnh hỏng phải bắt ông diễn lại quá nhiều lần.’  
Đang nghĩ ngợi lung tung thì nó nghe Alastair lên tiếng.  
“Ô. Họ đây rồi. Thì ra ông đi đón Colin à Matthew.”  
Nghe tên ông, nó ngẩng đầu lên tức thì. Ông ấy đang đi vào với cái giữ cửa từ ông già khó chịu Matthew. Mẹ ơi, ông ấy đúng là đang mặc bộ suit nó là tối qua và trông thật hoàn hảo với cái thứ chết tiệt may đo riêng bằng thủ công ấy. Sao mà không hoàn hảo cho được khi cái bộ ấy do chính ông bạn già thân thiết của ông và cũng là ông trùm trong ngành thời trang thế giới Tom Ford cất công tự tay thiết kế, may đo chứ. Ông thật tuyệt vời. Nó chẳng biết dùng từ gì khác để diễn tả vào thời điểm này. Vốn từ của nó không được phong phú như ông nên đành vậy thôi. Trái tim nó rung động dữ dội khi nhìn vào ông. Rồi tự nhiên nó đâm ra tủi thân. Nhìn xem, ông rạng ngời như thế đấy, còn nó thì sao. Nhìn xem, người ta đang nhìn vào ông với ánh mắt sùng bái như đang nhìn vào chính Chúa trời vậy. Nhìn ông Matthew xem, ổng khó biết bao nhiêu, mà giờ nhìn ổng đi, ổng đang cười, phải, ổng cũng biết cười cơ đấy.  
“Này nhóc, choáng ngợp rồi hả?” – Samuel bên cạnh huých tay nó chọc ghẹo. Sophie phía bên kia cũng đang nghệch mặt ra.  
Nó gật gật đầu như tên ngốc.  
“Chuyện bình thường khi người ta nhìn thấy Colin Firth ấy mà. Không sao cả. Hồi xưa ta cũng vậy. Mà yên tâm. Ổng hiền lắm.”  
“Matthew, ông ấy…”  
“Ừ. Matthew mến Colin lắm. Ổng đích thân đến đón Colin còn gì. Colin được lòng mọi người lắm.”  
“Em biết mà, Samuel.”  
Matthew tới kéo ghế cho ông rồi vỗ vỗ nhè nhẹ  
“Ông ngồi đây nhé, Colin”  
“À, được rồi. Cám ơn Matthew. Nhưng tôi nghĩ tôi nên ngồi gần vài bạn diễn mới của chúng ta chứ nhỉ.”  
“À. Tất nhiên rồi.”  
Nói rồi sau màn chào hỏi thân tình với tất thảy mọi người, ông đến gần, mỉm cười ngọt ngào với nó.  
“Tôi ngồi đây với em nhé.”  
Nói đoạn ông tự kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh nó. Nó có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ của Sophie đang nhìn chằm chằm vào bọn nó. Tự nhiên nó muốn nhào vào lòng ông ngồi trong ấy như khi ở nhà biết bao nhiêu. Nó biết, sở dĩ nó đột nhiên muốn thế là vì nó đang ghen.  
“Được rồi. Giờ mọi người đã đông đủ, tôi sẽ trình bày một số vấn đề. Đầu tiên là về bộ phim. Dự định ban đầu sẽ là 3 tháng. Đó là tôi đã trừ hao những cảnh quay hỏng vì như mọi người biết đây là thể loại phim hành động. Sẽ có nhiều cảnh đóng thế, dĩ nhiên, vì một số người trong chúng ta có thể không trong trạng thái phù hợp” – nói đoạn Matthew nhìn vào Colin hơi mỉm cười – “tôi sẽ hạn chế tối đa những chấn thương không đáng có nên mọi người có thể yên tâm.” – nói rồi ông ta nhìn vào nó, không biết mặt nó lúc đó có biểu hiện gì khiến ông ta phải nói thế không nữa – “và một điều nữa tôi muốn nói là trong khoảng thời gian này mọi người sẽ phải sinh hoạt cùng nhau nên có thể sẽ nảy sinh một số bất tiện nho nhỏ nên tôi nghĩ chúng ta sẽ ở phòng riêng biệt để có thể được riêng tư trong những hoàn cảnh nhất định. Vì Chúa, ở đây phần lớn là người Anh nên tôi nghĩ điều này là hoàn toàn cần thiết.” – ông ta ngừng lại, rồi lại nhìn vào Colin, nó sắp phát điên với cái màn nhìn ngó thăm chừng này – “ai có ý kiến gì không?”  
Mọi người đều gật gù với cái quyết định phòng riêng của Matthew. Rõ ràng nên như vậy. Thế nhưng nó vẫn không thấy hài lòng cho lắm mặc dù nó và ông đã có thảo luận trước về vấn đề này. Nhưng biết làm sao được, nó chỉ là người mới, nên rõ ràng là không nên lên tiếng gì nhiều, vả lại dù sao thì tới tối nó cũng sẽ mò sang phòng ông nên không có gì đáng ngại lắm.  
“Tôi có thể ở chung với người khác được không?” – Colin đột nhiên lên tiếng khiến nó giật mình. Và nó nhìn xung quanh, có vẻ như không chỉ mình nó thấy giật mình.  
“Ồ. Ông muốn ở cùng với ai sao Colin?” – Matthew hỏi nhát gừng.  
“Tôi muốn ở cùng với Taron. Tôi nghĩ mình nên có thêm thời gian làm quen với bạn diễn mới của mình. Vì rõ ràng tôi không thể ở cùng với Sophie” – ông ngừng lại chờ cơn cười của mọi người chấm dứt trước khi tiếp tục – “nên Taron, em có thấy phiền gì với sự hiện diện của tôi trong phòng em không? Tôi sẽ không phiền hà gì nhiều đâu.” – mọi người lại ồ lên – “tôi hứa sẽ ngoan mà.”  
“Thế nào, Taron?” – Matthew hỏi thăm ý kiến nó. Ôi mẹ ơi, nó còn trông mong gì hơn điều này nữa chứ.  
“Dạ, em không có ý kiến gì đâu ạ.”  
“Vậy coi như xong. Mọi người có thể về phòng. Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu vào lúc 3h chiều.”  
…………….  
“Lúc ông lên tiếng, em giật mình thật đấy.”  
Cửa phòng vừa đóng lại nó đã nhảy ngay vào lòng ông hôn một cái rõ to. Gò má áp vào nhau, gần đến nỗi nó có thể cảm thấy lông mi của ông khẽ rung trên mi mắt nó.  
“Tôi không thích cái suy nghĩ em xa tôi quá lâu.”  
Tự nhiên nhớ ra chuyện gì đó quan trọng lắm, nó leo xuống, buông ông ra, kéo cái vali đi tới tủ áo. Ông chưng hửng trước thái độ trái ngược của nó.  
“Matthew có vẻ nghe lời ông nhỉ?”  
“Ôi trời. Em đang ghen sao?”  
“Em không có. Ông có vẻ được lòng mọi người. Samuel nói thế.”  
“Thôi mà. Tôi với Matthew chẳng có gì đâu, em biết rồi còn gì. Tôi chỉ yêu con Corgi bé bỏng của tôi thôi.”  
Nói rồi ông đi lại ôm ấp nó, thằng bé thấp người nên lọt thỏm trong vòng tay ông. Nó vùng vằng đôi chút để ông biết nó không vui.  
“Thôi mà. Cho anh ôm cái nào. Đừng giận nữa mà. Sáng giờ anh nhớ lắm rồi đấy.”  
“Nhớ cái gì chớ?”  
“Nhớ đủ thứ. Đôi mắt này này, đôi môi này, gò má phúng phính này này” – vừa nói ông vừa rải nụ hôn lên ấy – “cái cổ này” – khi đôi môi ông lần đến cổ nó thấy nơi ấy như đang ngập chìm trong lửa, mắt nó tối dần lại.  
“Andrew…Chiều nay mình còn có cảnh quay đấy” – nó ậm ừ bên tai ông  
“Uhmmmm” – ông chỉ trả lời có vậy và vẫn tiếp tục mút cổ nó nhè nhẹ.  
“Andrew….em…”  
Nó nói trong hơi thở khi cả người đang nóng bừng bừng. Thì thào không tròn câu. Tay nó đang run rẩy trên lưng ông.  
“Andrew…”  
“Uhmmm”  
“Khóa cửa lại.” – nó dùng chút lí trí cuối cùng còn sót lại để nói khi mắt đã tối hẳn. Nó không thể mở mắt nổi nữa. Giờ đây nó mặc kệ cho ông muốn ra sao thì ra. Nó đang phó thác hoàn toàn vào ông. Không biết ông có nghe thấy gì không, như lần cuối nó nhìn thấy thì có vẻ như ông đang chìm vào mê say lắm rồi.  
Ông kéo nó lên lên người ông, để hai chân nó bám chắc vào hông ông, rồi tiếp tục hôn nó trong cơn mê trong khi đôi chân di chuyển dần về phía cửa, đưa tay khóa lại trước khi cả hai nằm lên giường. Ông đá bay hết đám chăn gối, chỉ trừ duy nhất một cái lại kê đầu cho nó. Ông hôn nó trong say mê, thật sâu làm nó muốn ngạt thở nhưng vẫn không nỡ rời ra. Khi mặt nó đỏ bừng, ông mới dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, nó thở gấp gáp lấy lại oxy đã mất trước khi kéo ông xuống tiếp tục cơn khát tình triền miên. Ông mút lấy lưỡi nó, hăng say như trẻ nhỏ mút cây kẹo nó ưa thích. Nó lại ngạt thở lần nữa trước khi thở dốc như cá mắc cạn. Nó rền rĩ bên tai ông.  
“Andrew…chiều nay mình còn phải quay phim đấy.”  
“Anh mặc kệ. Anh không biết đâu.”  
Nói rồi ông quay trở lại đôi môi đang đỏ mọng lên của nó mà ngấu nghiến. Hôn lấy hôn để như sợ từng khoảng da trên người đó sẽ chạy đi mất nếu ông không hôn kịp ấy. Nó cảm thấy khó chịu vô cùng ở vùng hạ thân.  
“Andrew, quần em”  
“Quần em làm sao?” – tay ông giờ đây đang ngao du đến từng centimet trên mông nó.  
“Nó làm em khó chịu quá.” – nó thầm thì – “tháo nó ra cho em…em không thể…”  
Ông nhanh chóng mở khóa thắt lưng quần tây của nó, kéo chiếc quần trôi ra khỏi đôi chân mà ông hằng yêu để giải thoát cho hạ thân nó khỏi đau đớn trong cơn hứng tình.  
“Ông làm tốt lắm, Andrew.”  
Nó thở hắt ra, ra sức kìm nén tiếng rên không bật ra hoặc nếu có cũng đủ nhỏ cho mình ông nghe.  
“Anh yêu em, Taron.” – ông giữ lấy khuôn mặt nó – “nhìn anh, làm ơn, hãy nhìn anh đi em, anh xin em.”  
Nó hé mắt nhìn ông, đôi mắt ông, đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào của ông đang chăm chú nhìn vào nó như có lửa, lửa tình nơi lòng ông đang rực cháy, và nó đang thiêu đốt trái tim Taron.  
“Anh xin em, Taron.”  
Đôi mắt ông đang khẩn khoản nhìn vào nó, van xin tình yêu của nó. Cả người nó mềm nhũn dưới ánh nhìn ấy. Ông đang xin phép nó. Như ông vẫn luôn như thế. Nó khẽ liếm môi, đôi môi giờ đã đỏ mọng như quả dâu tây ngọt ngào mà sáng nay ông vừa thưởng thức nơi miệng nó.  
“Hôn em đi. Em bắt đầu thấy nhớ ông rồi đấy.”  
Nó liếm môi lần nữa hòng mời gọi ông. Và ông chưa từng từ chối nó và sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy. Ông cúi xuống, áp đôi môi vào nó, yêu đương, âu yếm nó. Giờ nó chẳng cần biết chiều nay có cảnh quay hay không, không cần biết chúng nó có đang được riêng tư hay cửa phòng đã khóa rồi hay chưa, nó chỉ cần ông, dù cho có hàng tá người đứng đây chứng kiến thì nó vẫn mặc họ muốn nhìn gì thì nhìn, nó không màng quan tâm, hay sợ hãi, xấu hổ gì nữa. Nó biết dù có xảy ra chuyện gì, nó vẫn sẽ có ông bên cạnh. Ông sẽ mãi yêu thương nó như ông đã và đang làm đây.  
“Để em giúp ông.”  
Nó lẹ làng ngồi dậy, đẩy ông nằm xuống giường, ngồi trên người ông, tháo mấy cái cúc áo ra. Có phần chậm chạp hơn so với đôi tay của ông khi nãy nhưng nó đã cố gắng nhanh hết khả năng có thể rồi.  
“Bỏ nó đi, Taron. Hôn anh. Hôn anh đi em.”  
Ông chống tay, hơi chồm người dậy để gần nó hơn. Nó cúi đầu ngậm lấy môi ông. Nó nghe tiếng ông rên lên khe khẽ. Tự nhiên nó cảm giác như bản thân vừa đạt cơn cực khoái khi nghe thấy âm thanh ấy. Ông nhanh tay lột chiếc áo somi của nó qua khỏi đầu. Sao nó không nghĩ ra chuyện này sớm hơn nhỉ. Nó cũng nhanh chóng bắt chước hành động của ông. Chẳng mấy chốc ngực trần của cả hai đã áp chặt vào nhau. Nó trần trụi, đang ngồi trên người ông, loay hoay tìm cách gỡ bỏ chiếc quần đắt tiền nhưng đang hết sức vương víu của ông và cuối cùng cũng thành công. Nó cảm thấy ngứa ngáy cả người và thiếu thiếu điều gì đó. Và nó biết nó thiếu điều gì. Nó đã quá quen với cái cảm giác này. Nó cần được lấp đầy bởi ông. Chỉ bởi ông mà thôi. Chỉ ông mới khiến nó có cảm giác được hoàn thiện. Ông đang đỏ ửng dưới thân nó, thở hổn hển, nhắm nghiền mắt lại khi nó chạm vào nơi ấy, hướng dẫn nó đến đúng nơi nó cần đến.  
“Không, Taron. Em sẽ đau đấy. Thuốc bôi trơn trong vali. Trên ngăn…”  
“Không, em muốn thế này. Ngay bây giờ.”  
“Nhưng…”  
“Không nhưng nhị gì cả.”  
Nó hôn ông, nuốt lấy những chữ nghĩa vô dụng kia. Không cho phép ông nói năng gì vào lúc này nữa. Có hơi đau một chút vào lúc đầu nhưng mọi thứ dần trở nên quá hoàn hảo khi ông đã ở bên trong nó hoàn toàn. Ông ngã vật ra giường, nó ngồi trên người ông, thỏa mãn cực kì, nó biết cơ thể nó sẽ chấp nhận ông. Nó hổn hển trước khi ông xoay chuyển tình hình đè nó xuống giường. Ông chưa dám có chuyển động gì khác.  
“Em sao rồi?”  
“Hơi đau vào lúc đầu”  
“Tôi đã bảo rồi mà”  
“Ông đang trách em sao?”  
“Không, tôi lo em đau thôi”  
“Ngốc ạ. Lại đây em yêu cái nào” – nói rồi nó kéo ông xuống hôn thật sâu – “giờ em đang thấy thoải mái vô cùng”  
“Em chắc chứ?”  
“Chuyển động đi Andrew. Ông sẽ khiến em chết nếu cứ im lìm như thế đấy.”  
Và khi ông dịch chuyển ra vào bên trong nó. Nó thấy như rần rật trong người. Nó ngồi dậy trong sự nâng niu từ tay ông là chủ yếu. Cả hai vẫn gắn chặt vào nhau không một khoảng cách nào. Nó cảm thấy ngọt lịm từ môi ông. Cảm giác nhàn nhạt của vị trà dư âm ban sáng, cả vị dâu tây thơm lừng nữa. Người đàn ông này thật quá sức tưởng tượng mà. Thế rồi ông chuyển động nhanh hơn, giọng nó đang nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng.  
“Ôi…Andrew…em không thể kìm nén tiếng rên này lâu hơn được nữa đâu.”  
“Để anh giúp em”  
Rồi ông hôn nó, gắn chặt đôi môi hai người vào nhau, chặn lối âm thanh phát ra. Nó rền rĩ như sắp chết làm rung động cả khoang miệng ông. Rồi đột nhiên nó cảm thấy rần rật, ông đang run lên, âm ỉ bên trong nó. Và nó biết. Chẳng mấy chốc sự ấm cúng lại một lần nữa êm ả cuộn chảy trong nó. Và nó cũng thoát ra trên người ông. Cả hai vẫn ôm lấy nhau, vẫn chặt chẽ như thế trong lời rì rầm xin lỗi từ ông.  
“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã không kéo dài được lâu.”  
Ông, trong cơ thể bóng nhẩy, đang vuốt ve tóc nó. Nó vẫn còn nức nở trên vai, chợt khẽ hôn lên cổ ông.  
“Thôi nào, anh yêu. Sáng nay tụi mình vừa yêu nhau còn gì. Chỉ mới 3 tiếng thôi...Em yêu anh, Andrew. Ngày một nhiều hơn. Em phải làm sao đây?”  
“Anh xin em."  
Và nó hiểu ông đang cầu xin điều gì.


	14. KINGSMAN 1

“Cắt”  
Đã 5 lần Taron thực hiện cảnh quay được cho là vô cùng đơn giản – cảnh nơi phòng thử đồ của Kingsman, nơi mà Harry Hart lần đầu tiên giới thiệu về tổ chức của ông đến Eggsy. Cảnh quay chỉ có đôi dòng trò chuyện nho nhỏ trước gương mà phần nhiều Colin sẽ là người trình bày nhưng không hiểu vì lí do quái gì nó lại liên tục làm hỏng, dù cho nó chả biết nó hỏng ở chỗ nào, chỉ biết trong mắt ông Matthew, nó không ổn và nó tin vào tài năng của ông ta, ông ta sẽ không đời nào để Colin yêu quý phải diễn đi diễn lại một cảnh đến sắp phát ốm tới nơi trừ phi cảnh quay đó thật sự không ổn và chắc chắn một điều, chuyện không ổn đó rành rành đến từ nó.  
“Mình nghỉ 5 phút đi Matthew. Tôi cần trò chuyện riêng với Taron vài phút về cảnh quay.”  
“Cả đoàn tạm nghỉ. Tôi trông cậy ở ông Colin.”  
Nó tiu nghỉu theo sau ông ra một góc khuất ngoài ban công.  
“Em có sao không Taron? Đêm qua không phải tụi mình đã tập thử trước rồi sao?”  
“Em chỉ là thấy hơi run khi có nhiều người vây quanh một cuộc nói chuyện riêng tư thôi.”  
“Đó vẫn là tôi, Taron. Đêm qua hay hôm nay đều là tôi. Em chỉ cần chú ý đến tôi thôi. Em hãy xem Harry Hart đơn thuần là tôi. Không phải em đã xem kịch bản rồi hay sao. Em nghĩ mối quan hệ của hai người bọn họ là gì?”  
“Là tình yêu. Nhưng ông Matthew lại cho rằng nó không phải Colin à.”  
“Nó là tình yêu. Tôi đoan chắc với em điều đó. Cũng như chúng ta. Không phải sẽ đơn giản hơn rất nhiều khi em đã biết điều đó hay sao.”  
“Vậy em sẽ xem Harry là ông. Phải vậy không?”  
“Đúng vậy, tình yêu. Ông ta chính là tôi. Eggsy là em. Không còn gì đơn giản hơn khi chúng ta được là chính mình. Em chỉ cần nhớ như vậy.”  
……..  
“Thế quái nào mà sau 5 phút trò chuyện mà thằng bé có thể ngon lành vượt qua cảnh mà nó phải vất vả mất 5 lần chứ. Ông nói gì với thằng bé vậy?”  
“Không gì cả. Tôi chỉ nói cho em ấy biết bản chất thực sự của nhân vật thôi.”  
“Buổi tối hai người có diễn thử trước chứ?”  
“Tôi giúp em ấy đọc thoại thôi. Phần nhiều em ấy sẽ tập trước gương để tự điều chỉnh. Sau đó mới diễn cho tôi xem. Taron rất có tiềm năng đấy Matthew. Ông không thấy vậy sao?”  
“Tôi cũng cho là vậy. Xem ra nó vất vả quá rồi. Tôi hiểu ông mà, Colin. Ông luôn muốn mọi thứ phải thật hoàn hảo. Thằng bé vượt qua được sự phê chuẩn của ông đồng nghĩa với việc nó thật sự có triển vọng.”  
“Ông làm như tôi khó lắm không bằng.”  
“Tôi mong ông giúp đỡ thằng bé nhiều hơn. Có ông ở đó, tôi yên tâm biết bao nhiêu. Sáng nay ông không biết tôi lo như thế nào khi cái cảnh ấy diễn mãi không xong đâu.”  
“Ông toàn lo cho tôi thôi. Ông có biết, thằng bé nó hỏi tôi với ông có quan hệ gì đặc biệt không kia kìa.”  
“Quan hệ đặc biệt? Ý ông là…”  
“Phải.”  
“Cái thằng này. Toàn lo bò trắng răng.”  
“Tôi biết.”  
“Mà nhân tiện nói tới quan hệ đặc biệt. Tôi thấy ông với thằng bé của ông có gì đó hơi vượt mức đặc biệt đấy. Ông có gì muốn nói với tôi không?”  
“Thằng bé của tôi? Ý ông là gì đây.”  
“Thì ông với nó quấn nhau ra mặt còn gì. Ông nói gì nó cũng nghe theo răm rắp. Rồi còn cái trò hoàn thành câu giúp nhau nữa. Đừng tưởng tụi này nhìn không ra nhé.”  
“Tụi này?”  
“Phải. Tôi và Samuel.”  
“Hai lão già mấy ông thật rảnh rỗi quá rồi đây mà.”  
“Có hay không nào? Mà không nói cũng không sao. Khi nào muốn thì cứ nói với tôi. Miệng tôi kín như bôi keo đây.”  
“Được rồi. Tôi về ngủ trước đây. Ngồi đây với ông một hồi chắc tôi cảm lạnh mất thôi. Tự dưng trời đang rét thế này hai đứa lại ra sân ngồi. Thiệt tình.”  
“Tôi tha cho ông về với thằng nhóc của ông đấy. Chắc nó đi kiếm ông nãy giờ rồi đấy.”  
“Tôi có nói với em ấy trước rồi. Ông khỏi lo.”  
“Ồ….”  
……….  
“Matthew biết rồi.”  
Thằng bé đang nằm gọn lỏn trên người ông nhổm đầu dậy ngay tức thì. Em nhìn ông chăm chăm trong màn đêm, ông có thể cảm nhận rõ mồn một mấy câu hỏi đang chạy náo loạn trong đầu em.  
“Tôi không nói gì cả. Tự ổng biết thôi.”  
Em lại nằm xuống, áp tai lên ngực ông phập phồng, thầm thì.  
“Chắc ổng thấy tụi mình thân thiết với nhau hơn mức bình thường chứ gì. Em cũng vốn biết trước chuyện sẽ như vậy rồi. Em không thể cư xử với ông như một người bạn bình thường được.”  
“Ừ. Không sao cả.”  
Ông vuốt ve tóc nó, luồn ngón vào kẽ tóc, kiểm tra từng sợi xem đã mềm mại và khô ráo chưa. Không thể để bé cưng của ông bị cảm được đúng không. Khi chiều ông đã chuẩn bị nước tắm cho em, thế nhưng em cứ một mực đòi ông phải gội đầu giúp, em bảo không thể chịu nổi đám keo mà người ta làm tóc cho vai Eggsy và ông cũng không thể chịu nổi cái đám ấy, nó làm mấy lọn tóc xoăn của ông bết dính cả lại và mái tóc bông xốp, mềm mại của Taron dính chặt vào nhau. Rồi nó sẽ làm cho da đầu em bị ngứa cho xem. Và ông mang trên tay trọng trách cao cả gội nó đi giúp em. Những thứ gây hại cho Taron đều cần phải được ông dọn dẹp. Ông đã vui sướng biết bao nhiêu khi sấy khô tóc giúp em, từng sợi, từng sợi như tơi ra, sạch sẽ, thơm ngát mùi dầu gội cỏ hương bài của ông, cái mùi ấy mát lạnh như thác nước từ trên cao đổ ập xuống người, khiến ông tỉnh táo hẳn ra trong công cuộc phục vụ em. Ông nhẹ nhàng dùng khăn bông thấm khô những giọt nước nặng trĩu, xoa nhè nhẹ để tóc hơi khô phía trong, rồi cẩn thận chỉnh nhiệt độ mấy sấy, canh chừng khoảng cách cho phù hợp, cần phải hết sức cẩn thận để không làm bỏng cục cưng, luồn tay vào tóc vuốt nhẹ theo chiều máy sấy để hong khô đồng thời tạo kiểu cho mái tóc được nằm ép vào da đầu, gọn gàng phủ lấy vành tai đang đỏ ửng vì nước ấm. Em rên lên khe khẽ, thỏa mãn với bàn tay ông dạo chơi trên ấy và ông xem đấy như một cơn cực khoái bùng nổ trong lòng. Ai bảo chỉ có tình dục mới mang lại cảm giác ấy, ông đang để thỏa mãn lan tỏa tới từng lỗ chân lông đây. Được chăm lo cho em quả là điều kì diệu nhất từng xảy ra trong đời ông. Chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có ngày chuyện chăm chút tới từng miếng ăn, giấc ngủ của người mình yêu lại mang cảm giác thoải mái đến nhường này. Và giờ đây, bé cưng đang nằm đây, trên người ông, yêu đương say đắm với một mái tóc thơm tho, mềm mượt. Taron yêu quý nhất đời anh, em không cần phải lo lắng gì cả, tất cả cứ để anh lo giúp em. Em cứ việc ở đây và yên lành bên anh là đủ rồi.  
“Em có lo không?’ – ông hôn khẽ rồi thầm thì trên tóc nó trong sự tĩnh lặng của màn đêm.  
“Có kì lạ không nếu em trả lời không?”  
“Một chút. Em thực sự không sao chứ?”  
“Em thấy chuyện đó không có gì nghiêm trọng. Hay tại em đã có ông nên em có cái suy nghĩ đó cũng chẳng biết? Nhưng em thấy bình tĩnh kì lạ khi ông thông báo điều đó. Liệu em có nên lo lắng không?”  
“Không. Không nên chút nào, tình yêu. Cứ để mọi thứ tự nhiên. Em cứ sống thực như con người em là đủ. Và hãy cứ để tôi phải say mê.”  
Em ngước mắt lên nhìn ông. Trong màn đêm êm ái, ông vẫn có thể nhìn thấy một cách rõ ràng ánh nhìn long lanh từ đôi mắt em – ánh nhìn mà ông đã được vinh dự chiêm ngưỡng hàng trăm ngàn lần mỗi khi em hướng vào ông, nơi chỉ riêng ông được phép tồn tại ở nơi sâu thẳm nhất trong đôi mắt xanh diệu kì mà ông mãi yêu.


	15. LO SỢ

“Cậu thấy tớ diễn thế nào Soph?”  
“Quá tuyệt luôn ấy chứ.”  
“Cậu nói thật chứ? Thế sao mà Colin cứ bảo tớ nên chú ý hơn nữa vào vai diễn.”  
“Hay cậu có suy nghĩ lung đi đâu đó không?  
“Thỉnh thoảng thôi.”  
“Chắc tại vậy đấy. Chứ tớ thấy Colin không phải dạng chèn ép bạn diễn đâu.”  
“Mỗi lần cạnh ông ấy tớ lại thấy không tự tin. Cậu biết ông ấy rồi đấy. Thế là tớ lại cứ suy nghĩ lung tung, rồi ông ấy nhắc nhở, tớ lại làm hỏng cảnh quay. Cứ thế cứ thế.”  
“Cậu đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá. Ông ấy có kinh nghiệm bao năm. Học được gì thì cứ học. Có được bạn diễn kinh nghiệm mà tốt tính như thế đã là may mắn lắm rồi Taron ạ.”  
“Có lẽ cậu nói đúng.”  
………..  
Dạo này không hiểu sao em cứ hay tránh mặt ông mà dường như mật độ thân thiết với Sophie có vẻ tỷ lệ nghịch với ông. Hay ông đang tưởng tượng ra chăng? Hai đứa cứ như hình với bóng, đi đâu cũng có nhau, dù cho chưa lần nào ông hay bất kì ai khác bắt quả tang chuyện gì nhưng điều này đủ làm cho ông sợ hãi. Sợ hãi tuổi già của ông bắt đầu làm em thấy ghê tởm, em đã bắt đầu chán ông rồi chăng? Có lẽ Sophie thật sự hợp ý em hơn, cô ấy xinh đẹp, thông minh, tài năng, lại trẻ trung, tuổi tác tương xứng. Nhưng em đã nói gì đâu nào. Lẽ nào ông đã suy nghĩ quá lên rồi chăng? Ông có làm em khó chịu ở đâu không? Hay do ông chê trách chuyện diễn xuất của em? Ông đã nói gì nhỉ? Matthew hay bảo ông quá chú ý tiểu tiết, hay là vì thế? Ông biết em mới chân ướt chân ráo vào nghề, làm thế quái nào mà em có thể một lần mà diễn tốt như người mấy chục năm trong nghề chứ, ông thật vô tâm quá mà, đòi hỏi những chuyện không tưởng, em đã cố gắng hết sức rồi còn gì và hơn hết là ông biết rõ điều đó hơn ai hết, ông đã nhìn thấy em khó nhọc hằng đêm, thế mà ông vẫn vô tâm phê bình em, ông hẳn đã quên cái cảm giác bị chỉ trích khi bằng tuổi em bây giờ rồi, lẽ nào vinh quang và danh tiếng đã khiến ông mờ mắt và quên đi sự vất vả, nhọc nhằn năm xưa? Taron rất tài năng và ông chưa bao giờ mở lời khen ngợi em câu nào vì cái tính khắc kỉ riêng tư của ông, ông quá hạn hẹp lời khen ngợi, ông quá soi mói và tiêu chuẩn quá khắt khe, Mark từng nói ông như thế vài lần trước đây nhưng ông dường như không bận tâm lắm vì chỉ nghĩ điều đó hẳn là tốt cho quá trình diễn xuất, chúng ta cần không ngừng hoàn thiện bản thân cũng như kĩ thuật không phải sao, nhưng giờ đây ông lại đang áp cái tiêu chuẩn ngục tù ấy lên Taron, khiến em thấy nghẹt thở, em chưa từng nói, nhưng ông biết, em hay trằn trọc hằng đêm trong giấc ngủ còn gì, dạo này em hay xoay chuyển trên ngực ông nhiều hơn xưa, như một cơn ác mộng đang đeo bám lấy em, hay chính ông? Ông là cơn ác mộng ấy chăng? Ông đã không nghĩ tới cảm nhận của em. Em cần tình yêu và nhiệm vụ của ông là trao cho em điều em cần, nhiều và nhiều hơn nữa, chứ không phải những lời phàn nàn về những điều mà em chắc chắn sẽ gặp phải khi mới chân ướt chân ráo lấn sân vào ngành nghệ thuật thứ 7 này. Ông hay giả vờ khen ngợi người khác, vì đó là phép lịch sự, và ông nghĩ với em – gia đình của ông – thì không cần những lời giả tạo đó nhưng liệu ông đã sai lầm? Tình yêu luôn cần sự khích lệ không phải sao? Ta không thể cứ suốt ngày chê bai bạn tình mà mong họ sẽ mãi bên ta được. Vả lại lời khen dành cho em đâu phải là giả tạo khi thật sự nó vốn là như vậy.  
Ông buồn, hôm nay thì thật sự là như vậy. Nỗi buồn lấn sân ra cả bề ngoài của ông và ai cũng có thể dễ dàng nhận ra điều đó. Ông không nói ông chưa từng biết buồn. Ông cũng là người, mà đã là người thì không thể tránh khỏi cái cảm xúc tiêu cực nhưng rất người ấy. Ông ủ rũ cả buổi sáng, làm cảnh quay hỏng những hai lần, như vậy là quá nhiều so với thường ngày rồi và kia kìa, nhìn thái độ của Matthew là biết, ổng đang băn khoăn không biết có nên nói chuyện riêng với ông không nhưng ông đã nhanh chóng dập tắt ngay cái ý định đó bằng một cái lắc đầu khe khẽ ra hiệu ông có thể hoàn thành cảnh quay. Và ông nhanh chóng lấy lại tinh thần, mặc bộ giáp mang tên ngôi sao hạng A thường ngày vào và thay đổi tình hình ngay tức khắc. Nhưng người ta vẫn ái ngại khi nhìn thấy ông vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay vào giờ nghỉ trưa ít ỏi. Ông trông nhợt nhạt hơn thường ngày rất nhiều.  
Và hôm nay không có cảnh quay của Taron, thằng bé đã xin về nhà chơi với gia đình ít hôm nên Matthew không thể điều tra được gì về sự khổ sở đang hiện rành rành ra đó của người đàn ông mà ông vô cùng quý mến. Colin bao giờ cũng im lặng, kín kẽ quá mức cần thiết, không chia sẻ bất cứ điều gì và nếu họa may trong những khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi của sự bộc trực tâm trạng thì ông ta cũng khéo léo ngụy trang những cảm xúc chân thật bằng những ngôn từ có phần đã được trau chuốt quá mức cần thiết từ vốn từ ngữ uyên thâm của ông. Không phải khi không mà đám nhà báo luôn hứng thú với người diễn viên không tai tiếng này, thói thường những kẻ khoái tạo scandal mới thu hút cánh phóng viên nhưng người đàn ông này lại là một dị thể cá biệt gần như độc nhất trong làng điện ảnh. Họ tò mò về ông. Ông lịch sự, dí dỏm, trung thực - điều vốn dĩ không được đám báo chí ưa thích cho lắm - nhưng cái sự ẩn giấu ý nghĩ bên dưới những phát ngôn mà ông vốn khéo làm cho nó trở nên vô cùng hùng hồn như một bài diễn văn nhậm chức tổng thống làm cho họ vừa kích thích muốn tìm hiểu vừa không dám manh động như sợ động chạm tới cái tôi hoàng gia của ông dù cho cái sự thật hiển nhiên rằng ông chẳng hề có một chút nào nhưng họ vẫn muốn tin là vậy. Thật là một vòng lẩn quẩn đau đầu. Và giờ đây cái sự thể gây đau đầu đó đang hiện diện nơi đây – trong đoàn phim của Matthew. Người ta thật lòng quan tâm đến Colin, rất nhiều là đằng khác nhưng cái sự sợ hãi hoàng gia mơ hồ đó ngăn cản người ta ít nhiều tiến đến tìm hiểu, san sẻ nó cùng ông. Người duy nhất mà Matthew tin là có thể tìm hiểu điều đó lại là Taron – người mà chả hiểu cái quái gì trên đời có thể khiến cho thằng bé can đảm đến thế trong việc sống cùng thành viên Hoàng Tộc kia – lại đang nghỉ phép ngắn hạn.  
“Tôi nghĩ ông nên gọi điện cho thằng nhóc đi thôi. Chứ tôi không thích chuyện này một chút nào. Chưa khi nào tôi thấy Colin như vậy.”  
“Để tôi xem tình hình chiều nay như thế nào. Nếu không có gì tiến triển, tôi sẽ gọi.”  
………  
Và chiều hôm ấy nó đã được triệu tập về với lời nhắn ngắn gọn từ Mark “Ông ấy không ổn, Taron.”  
………  
Mark đón nó ngoài sân bay, rõ ràng Colin vẫn chưa biết chuyện nó về đột xuất thế này, bằng không ông đã không để cho Mark đi. Nó hớt hải chạy băng băng ra xe đang chờ sẵn.  
“Có chuyện gì sao Mark? Colin làm sao?”  
“Vấn đề là chỗ đó. Bọn tôi không biết ông ấy làm sao.”  
“Ông ấy bệnh sao? Có nặng lắm không? Tôi mới đi được một ngày thôi mà. Giờ ông ấy đang ở đâu?”  
“Ông ấy xin phép về phòng trước khi tôi đi rồi. Cậu thấy đấy, mới 6h chiều thôi. Bọn tôi lo, Taron à. Trông ông ấy rã rượi lắm. Không ăn uống gì nhiều. Chẳng hiểu trong cái đầu lúc nào cũng suy nghĩ thái quá đó đang diễn ra chuyện gì nữa. Nên tôi nghĩ cậu có thể giúp.”  
……….  
Nó rón rén đi về phòng, nhè nhẹ mở cửa vì sợ ông giật mình. Ông có thể đang ngủ và nó biết ông vốn phòng thủ tới độ nào. Dù không phải sợ hãi vật chất nhưng nó biết tâm trí người đàn ông này không bao giờ yên ổn, ông sợ hãi mọi thứ và luôn trong trạng thái cảnh giác cao độ. Và nó thấy ông đang nằm đó, trên giường của tụi nó, cái giường bên cạnh vẫn y như lúc tụi nó dọn vào - vốn được đặt đó cho nó nhưng chỉ dùng để lòe mắt thiên hạ là chính. Ông vẫn chưa thay đồ ngủ, vẫn nguyên trang phục quần tây áo sơ mi, đang nằm quay lưng lại phía cửa, không có động thái gì chứng tỏ ông đang thức. Nó nhẹ nhàng khép cửa, bỏ balo xuống đất, dựa vào tường rồi chậm rãi đi về phía giường nơi người đàn ông nó yêu.  
“Andrew.”  
Không nghe ông trả lời.  
Nó nhẹ nằm lên giường, sau lưng ông, hơi chạm tay lên khuỷu tay ông, tay kia vuốt nhẹ mái tóc vốn mềm mại của ông hơi cứng lại vì được vuốt keo cho vai diễn ban chiều.  
“Andrew.”  
Nó thầm thì vào tai ông. Ông đã động đậy đôi chút, hơi trở mình.  
“Taron. Sao em lại ở đây? Không phải em về nhà với mẹ rồi hay sao?”  
“Em lo cho ông nên quay về.”  
Nó hơi dịch chuyển đôi chút để tạo thế thoải mái cho cả hai nhưng vẫn giữ lấy không cho ông ngồi dậy mà để đầu ông nằm trên tay nó. Nó ôm cứng lấy ông, vuốt ve nhè nhẹ như đang trấn an. Từ ngày về sống cùng ông, chưa khi nào cả hai nằm trong tư thế này, chỉ toàn có ông che chở cho nó thôi, đôi khi nó quên mất ông cũng chỉ là một con người, ông phải có lúc sợ hãi, cần có ai đó để ông dựa vào, cần có ai đó che chở, an ủi trong những lúc yếu mềm như thế này.  
“Ông sao vậy, Andrew? Em nghe nói ông bị ốm.”  
Ông ôm chặt lấy nó, giấu mặt vào ngực nó. Cứ như cả hai đã xa nhau hàng năm trời, nó đột nhiên thấy nhớ nhung ông vô hạn, dù cho ông vẫn ở đó, nó ôm ông, vỗ về tấm lưng to lớn ấy trong yêu thương.  
“Tôi không có. Tôi chỉ sợ thôi.”  
“Có em ở đây, Andrew. Ông không có gì phải sợ hết. Có em ở đây. Em sẽ mãi ở đây. Em biết là ông không tin đâu nhưng em chắc chắn điều đó đấy. Ông chỉ cần dựa vào em là được. Đừng sợ gì cả, cục cưng.”  
Nó ân cần hôn lên đỉnh đầu ông.  
“Tôi sợ em sẽ rời xa tôi. Và em sẽ. Một ngày nào đó tôi không biết nhưng em sẽ.”  
“Shhhhhh”  
Nó suỵt nhẹ, ngăn trở suy nghĩ khó nhằn kia.  
“Ông chỉ giỏi tưởng tượng thôi. Giờ nói em nghe, cái gì làm ông có suy nghĩ đó nào?”  
“Dạo này em không gần tôi như trước kia nữa không phải sao? Tôi thấy em có vẻ thân với Sophie.”  
“Ôi trời. Ông đang ghen đấy sao?”  
“Tôi không có.”  
“Thôi nào, không có gì xấu khi ghen tuông hết. Em với Sophie chẳng có gì hết, em chỉ thích mình ông thôi. Làm sao Sophie có thể so với ông được.”  
“Đừng gạt tôi…Sophie đẹp thế còn gì, cô ấy thông minh, gợi cảm, trẻ trung, thấu hiểu.”  
“Giờ tới phiên em ghen rồi đây. Ông thật sự nhìn thấy tất cả những điều ấy từ Sophie sao? Em chẳng thấy gì cả, ông quên em bị mờ mắt bởi ông rồi hay sao.”  
“Em đang lèo lái chủ đề đấy.”  
“Em chỉ nói sự thật thôi. Em yêu ông, em không nói em thích đàn ông hay không thích phụ nữ, em không nói về giới tính mà em thích, em chỉ nói em yêu ông. Chấm hết. Chỉ mình ông, không phải Mark hay Matthew hay Sophie hay bất cứ ai khác. Em chỉ nhìn thấy một mình ông. Đáng ghét thật. Em ghét khi bị rơi vào tình trạng mù lòa như vậy. Nhưng đó là sự thật.”  
“Thế em không ghét tôi khi tôi cứ góp ý vào diễn xuất của em à? Tôi còn thấy tự ghét tôi nữa mà.”  
“Cái đó thì có đấy.”  
“Tôi biết ngay mà.”  
“Nhưng em không phải trẻ con, Andrew. Góp ý của ông là đúng. Em biết phân biệt đúng sai. Nên em đã vượt qua được điều đó từ lâu rồi.”  
“Nhưng mà…”  
“Không nhưng nhị gì cả. Em cần và muốn những điều đó. Và nhiệm vụ của ông là phải sống thật như con người ông từ trước đến nay. Không được thay đổi gì cả, biết chưa?”  
“Biết rồi.”  
“Không được phép sầu khổ một ngày nào nữa. Em không cho phép ông rầu rĩ như vậy. Ông phải vui khi sống cùng em mới phải chứ. Em dễ thương đến thế còn gì.”  
“Ừ.”  
“Qua đây em hôn cái nào. Mới đi có một ngày mà nhớ quá trời à.”  
Nó hơi cúi đầu xuống ôm gọn lấy đôi môi ngọt ngào của ông. Sao mà nhớ đến thế này chứ. Mà gì thế này, sao mà nhột thế này, nó mới đi có một ngày mà ông bỏ bê cả việc cạo râu rồi hay sao. Nó phải chấn chỉnh việc này ngay mới được. Nó thèm thuồng làm sao cái cảm giác muốn săn sóc, chăm lo cho ông.  
“Colin!”  
Nó dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, nhìn ông chăm chú, khẽ liếm môi.  
“Uhmm”  
“Râu của ông làm em nhột quá!”  
Nó cười phá lên.  
“Đi. Vào phòng tắm nhanh. Em sẽ giúp ông xử lí nó. Nó làm em mất cả ngon. Em không cảm nhận được trọn vẹn da ông.”  
“Sao hôm nay em lộ liễu thế Taron?”  
“Nhanh lên. Em thèm đến chết mất thôi. Ông nỡ để em đói khát thế này sao.”  
Nói rồi nó nắm lấy cravat kéo ông vào phòng tắm, không quên khóa cửa lại. Ông ngoan ngoãn đi theo.  
“Được rồi. Tụi mình cần xử lí chuyện này trước chuyện mái tóc bị vuốt keo cứng ngắc kia của ông. Em ghét làm sao đám keo ấy.”  
Nói rồi ông ngồi dựa người thoải mái trên ghế, để nó bôi kem cạo râu khắp mặt.  
“Được rồi. Giờ là lúc em cần phải hết sức cẩn thận với làn da đẹp đẽ của ông.”  
Nó đưa dạo cạo lên, cẩn thận lướt qua từng inch một gương mặt ông với vẻ chăm chú tột độ. Nó không muốn gây tổn hại chút nào tới tuyệt tác này, chưa kể tuyệt tác này hiện giờ vốn là tài sản thuộc quyền sở hữu riêng của nó.  
“Em không cần phải cẩn thận quá mức như vậy đâu, Taron.”  
Ông buồn cười trước vẻ mặt hiện giờ của nó.  
“Em đang yêu, Colin.”  
“Anh hiểu.”  
“Im lặng cho em cạo nào. Đừng cười nữa. Lỡ em cắt phải da thì sao.”  
Đường dao cạo cuối cùng vừa chấm dứt, nó đã nhào ngay vào lòng ông hôn ngấu nghiến. Kệ đám bọt kem còn sót lại trên ấy, nó dính mặt vào ông hôn lấy hôn để. Vừa hôn vừa dùng tay lau đi đám bọt dư thừa, nó làm mất đi vị ngon vốn có trên cơ thể ông. Nó như nuốt lấy đôi môi sưng đỏ của ông, ngậm mút say mê sắc đỏ ngọt ngào ấy. Yêu ông như nó cần phải thế.  
“Để anh rửa mặt lại đã Taron. Mặt em tèm lem rồi kia kìa.”  
“Nhưng mà…”  
“Một phút thôi mà cưng.”  
Nó miễn cưỡng leo xuống, vẫn nhìn chăm chăm vào ông với vẻ thèm muốn, mắt long lanh cả lên. Ông từ tốn tiến tới bồn rửa mặt, rửa trôi đi đám bọt kem, trông ông lúc này như trẻ ra chục tuổi so với lúc nó tìm thấy ông lúc ban chiều. Trườn tới trườn lui chờ đợi trong nôn nóng phía sau cũng không giúp ích gì, nó đến vội vàng giúp ông thoa nước hoa sau khi cạo trong khi ông lau sạch sẽ gương mặt lem luốc của nó. Đoạn nó leo ngay lên người ông, trườn bò trên ấy như dây leo, quấn tay chân chặt chẽ vòng quanh ông.  
“Giờ em hôn ông được rồi chứ?”  
Đầu lưỡi nó hơi hé ra ngoài môi trong khi mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào môi ông.  
Ông vỗ về nhè nhẹ mông nó trong yêu thương.  
“Em không nghĩ tôi cần tắm rửa trước hay sao? Em ghét đám keo này còn gì.”  
“Em không biết đâu. Em mặc kệ.”  
Nói rồi nó gắn môi vào ông, mút lấy trong mê mải. Mặc kệ tiếng ậm ừ phát ra khe khẽ từ ông.  
Riêng ông, ông biết rằng đêm nay cả hai sẽ chẳng ngủ được tí nào đâu.


	16. MATTHEW

“Bloody well done”  
3 tiếng tưởng chừng như bình thường được viết ra từ kịch bản của nhân vật Harry Hart được phát ra từ miệng Colin nghe cứ như “I love you” vào tai nó. Nó mỉm cười hí hửng ra mặt khiến Matthew phải hô cắt tới tận 3 lần.  
“Thôi nào, Colin. Tình cảm của hai người gác sau đi. Khúc này Harry chỉ mới quen Eggsy thôi mà.”  
“Tôi có làm gì đâu nào.” – ông cười, mắt vẫn nhìn nó đang nằm dài trên đường ray xe lửa. Gợi tình đấy chứ nhỉ.  
“Được rồi. Tôi sẽ xem như không có gì thật dù cho nó có rành rành ra đó. Nghe “Bloody well done” của ông mà tôi cứ như đang nghe ông hát tình ca ấy.”  
Cả đám sau lưng Matthew cười phá lên. Từ sau cái lần cắt thứ nhất, cả đám đã phát hiện ra chuyện lạ lùng nên Samuel cười cười tiến tới lôi kéo Sophie, Sofia, Michael, Edward cùng đám hậu cần đến sau lưng Matthew để được theo dõi một cách “tường tận và chi tiết thấu đáo” hơn. Và giờ cả đám đang cười nghiêng ngả, nó thì nằm đó mặt mày đỏ chót nhìn cả đám kia đang dìu lẫn nhau cho khỏi ngã sau khi nghe Colin Firth “hát tình ca”. Tiếng Samuel huýt sáo ngày một to hơn trong khi Edward đang lảm nhảm.  
“I can still recall, our last summer….”  
Nó biết cái này. Đây là bài hát công khai bàn dân thiên hạ đầu tiên của Colin trong vai diễn Harry trong Mamma Mia còn gì. Tối nay nó sẽ xử hết cái đám già này. Có lẽ sẽ chừa Michael ra, ổng già quá rồi.  
“Tôi sắp đột quỵ vì phải đứng đây rồi đây.” – ông lên tiếng lôi kéo ông đạo diễn bạn già nhanh nhanh quay trở lại cảnh quay còn dang dở.  
“Ok, được rồi, thưa Ngài, Our last summer, lần 4, diễn.”  
………..  
Nó cười cười rửa tay cho sạch sẽ sau cảnh quay đường sắt, chờ cảnh quay tiếp theo được bấm máy. Giờ đây tới phiên Edward đang nằm dài trên đường ray.  
“Này cưng.” – ông thầm thì vào tai nó khi nó đang nhìn vào camera quay cảnh Arthur bảo ông thất vọng đến độ nào về Charlie.  
“Ông cố tình phải không?”  
“Ừ.”  
“Em còn nghe ra bản tình ca của ông, nói gì tới mấy người kia.”  
“Em thích chứ hả?”  
Tiếng cười khúc khích của nó thu hút ngay lỗ tai nhạy bén của Samuel. Ông bèn xáp gần lại hai người, vừa đi vừa nói lớn.  
“Ôi! Hai con chim câu. Cảnh tới là của hai người nữa rồi đấy. Đừng có mải yêu đương mà quên lời thoại đấy nhé.”  
Một loạt tiếng khúc khích ngay lập tức vang lên từ mọi phía trong trường quay. Và kết thúc bằng tiếng thở dài đầy kịch nghệ của Matthew. Lẽ ra ông ta nên đi làm diễn viên mới phải. Từ cái hôm nó được triệu tập về giải quyết chuyện ưu sầu của Nhà Vua và hôm sau khi Đức Vua cười khúc khích đi vào phòng ăn thì cả đoàn làm phim đã nhanh chóng gán ghép tụi nó lại với nhau, người ta gọi là gì nhỉ. “Firtherton”. Cái tên nghe mới dễ chịu làm sao. Chả ai chối cãi hay làm rối lên tình cảnh hiện giờ. Có lẽ nào người ta thật sự không hề quan tâm tới chuyện này. Chắc khi họ phát hiện ra tụi nó đang thật sự yêu nhau hay tệ hơn nữa là đang sống cùng dưới một mái nhà thì sự việc sẽ không tệ như nó và ông vẫn nghĩ.  
……………  
“Tôi không đồng ý chuyện đó đâu.”  
“Sao thế nhóc?”  
“Tilde? Ông nghĩ sao vậy? Cô ta thì đóng vai trò gì trong thể loại phim hành động như thế này chứ?”  
“Colin, ông nói gì đi?” – Matthew quay sang cầu cứu ông.  
“Đó không phải cảnh của tôi để có thể có ý kiến.”  
“Lí nào mà Harry chết để rồi Eggsy có thể mây mưa với cô ta được chứ? Tôi thật không hiểu nổi.”  
“Chỉ là một cảnh đùa thôi mà. Phim thì phải có tính chất hài hước chứ.”  
“Để rồi cô ta sẽ theo tôi tới tận phần 2 à. Không, cám ơn.”  
Matthew đá mắt với ông trong khi em đã quay ngoắt đi trong tư thế khoanh tay phòng thủ. Em đang không vui, thậm chí phải nói là tức giận, từ cái lúc nhận vật Harry bị Valentine bắn chết, em đã mang cái vẻ mặt này tới phim trường hàng ngày. Dù cho ông có giải thích bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa thì em vẫn tức giận với kịch bản.  
“Lí nào mà Eggsy có thể tiếp tục nếu không có Harry chớ.”  
Em đã gào lên như vậy vào cái đêm đầu tiên biết chuyện kịch bản có chút chỉnh sửa do ngẫu hứng bất chợt từ Matthew. Và ông đã phải dỗ em cả đêm khi cả hai xem lại cảnh Harry bị bắn chết trước nhà thờ. Nó đã ám ảnh em tới tận bây giờ. Đêm nào ông cũng thấy em ngóc đầu dậy trên ngực ông để kiểm tra xem ông có thực sự còn đó hay không. Lâu lâu ông lại nghe em thút thít nho nhỏ, ướt cả ngực áo Pyjama màu rượu vang ưa thích của em mà ông đang mặc. Em tưởng ông đã ngủ nhưng em quên người già thường ngủ ít và khó ngủ đến thế nào. Ông nghe tiếng em, tay ôm ông chặt hơn, sụt sịt mũi rồi lại ngẩng lên nhìn ông, trườn lên trên tí xíu để dụi má vào mặt ông, hôn ông nhẹ nhàng vài cái lên má rồi như sợ ông tỉnh, em lại nằm ngoan ngoãn tựa đầu vào hõm cổ ông.   
“Ông biết là tôi chỉ muốn tăng thêm phần kịch tính thôi mà đúng không?’  
Matthew rầu rĩ ngồi đó nhìn ông. Em đã chạy biến vào phòng.  
“Tôi biết. Để tôi đi nói chuyện với em ấy xem sao.”  
“Nhân tiện ông bảo với thằng nhóc là ông, à không, Harry chỉ là chết giả thôi nhé. Tôi đã tính chọc nó chút đỉnh trước khi nói cho nó biết sự thật, ai ngờ đâu nó phản ứng dữ dội và nhanh quá, chạy mất rồi.”  
“Giả sao?”  
“Chứ sao. Chứ ông nghĩ sao mà tôi để ông, à không, Harry chết thật được. Tôi còn muốn gặp ông dài dài đấy bạn già ạ. Xem mấy cái trò tình cảm lộ liễu của hai người nữa chi.”  
“Tôi biết rồi.”  
Ông lườm con cáo già một cái trước khi theo em vào phòng. Em đang ngồi thu gối trên sàn nơi góc phòng, mặt quay vào tường. Ông đóng cửa cẩn thận trước khi đến ngồi sau lưng em.   
“Đừng khóc, Taron.”  
“Em không muốn Harry chết đâu mà.”  
“Không có đâu. Phần 2 tôi sẽ trở lại. Chỉ là giả thôi.”  
“Thật sao?”  
“Ừ. Ổng mới nói tôi nghe xong. Ổng tính nói với em mà em chạy nhanh quá.”  
Em quay lại đối mặt, hai chân vòng ra sau lưng ông, ôm lấy rồi ngả đầu lên vai ông. Một lúc sau tiếng gõ cửa nhè nhẹ vang lên, em tính chui ra khỏi vòng tay ông nhưng ông giữ lại, ông không nghĩ việc giấu giếm lúc này là cần thiết nữa.  
“Không sao, họ muốn biết, cứ cho họ biết.”  
“Mời vào”  
Matthew mở cửa nhè nhẹ ló đầu vào.  
“Sao rồi?”  
“Cứ theo kịch bản mà thực hiện thôi, tôi nói cho em ấy biết hết rồi.”  
Em tựa cằm trên vai ông, khụt khịt mũi, nhìn dữ tợn vào Matthew.  
“Sao ông không nói sớm?”  
“Tôi tính chọc ghẹo cậu chút cho vui thôi.”  
Ông xoay đầu lại nhìn theo hướng em đang nhìn vào Matthew, trông ông ta chẳng có vẻ gì là hoảng hồn với cảnh tượng trước mắt, cứ như chuyện hai nam diễn viên ngồi ôm dính sát vào nhau nũng nịu trên sàn nhà là điều gì đó xảy ra hàng ngày trong đoàn làm phim vậy.  
“Không còn gì nữa thì thôi tôi đi ra đây.”  
Nói rồi ông ta khẽ khàng đóng cửa lại giúp họ.


	17. KINGSMAN 2

Hôm nay là ngày 72 quay Kingsman – bộ phim đầu tay của nó. Và tới giờ thì có vẻ mọi việc vẫn ổn nếu không muốn nói là quá tốt ngoài sức tưởng tượng. Đồng nghiệp tốt, đạo diễn tài năng, phục trang miễn bàn, diễn viên đóng thế giàu kinh nghiệm, bối cảnh hoành tráng, và trên hết bạn diễn cùng lại là tình yêu của đời nó. Thật không còn gì để phàn nàn. Nó đã hồi hộp biết bao khi hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên trong suốt quá trình quay phim nó được mặc phục trang Kingsman của mình, tức là bộ suit chính thức của tổ chức điệp viên nhà nghề. Theo như cảnh quay, lúc này Harry đã chết và nó, cùng Merlin và Lancelot trong bộ suit chống đạn mà Galahad đã đặt may sẵn, lên đường tiêu diệt kế hoạch diệt chủng của Valentine. Kịch bản đã thuộc, tâm lí sẵn sàng, Colin vẫn ở trường quay mặc cho cảnh của ông đã hoàn tất và ông lẽ ra đã được yên vị ngồi nhà dùng trà nhưng ông vẫn ở lại cổ vũ tinh thần cho nó. Mọi thứ có vẻ đã sẵn sàng….trừ một việc…  
“Cái quái gì thế này? Không được. Không đúng. Ngược mất rồi. Sao mà méo mó thế này. Hummhmm”  
Nó vật lộn một hồi với cái cravat. Nhưng lại ngại nhờ người khác vì Colin còn ở đó, nó không muốn ông có lí do gì phải ghen tuông hay suy nghĩ vẩn vơ về chuyện nó sẽ bỏ rơi ông. À phải rồi ha, nó mới nói gì thế nhỉ, sao mà nó ngốc thế không biết, COLIN VẪN CÒN ĐÂY.  
“Colin, ông giúp em cái này với.”  
Ông đang trò chuyện cùng Matthew thì nghe tiếng nó gọi, cáo lỗi giây lát để đi giúp nó.  
“Để tôi xem nào.”  
Ông giữ lấy cái cravat một lúc nhưng chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó.  
“Tôi không thắt được khi đứng ở vị trí này.”  
Ông đi vòng ra sau lưng nó, vòng tay lên choàng lấy vai và thắt chiếc cravat thoăn thoắt như ông vẫn làm ngàn lần trước đây. Ngày nào mà ông không thắt cravat chứ. Nó thiệt ngốc mà. Còn đôi tay nào khéo léo hơn trong việc này qua Colin chứ. Cả hai đứng trước tấm gương lớn trong phim trường, chỉnh chiếc cravat sao cho thật ngay ngắn. Trước khi nó kịp nhận ra thành quả do ông tạo ra thật hoàn hảo hay cái cảm giác ấp áp, yên lành khi được trong vòng tay ông tràn ngập trong não thì sự việc đầu tiên nó nhận ra chính là sự im lặng kì dị trong phim trường. Mọi người, tất cả mọi người đang nhìn chăm chú vào chúng nó. Mà nhầm, có lẽ không phải tất cả mọi người. Matthew không hề có thái độ gì đặc biệt trước chuyện này cả. Nó đang để tâm tới chuyện này.  
“Sao rồi? Em thấy được chứ?”  
Colin thì không. Ông dường như không hề mảy may để tâm tới chuyện này hay ông vẫn chưa nhận ra hàng ngàn con mắt đang nhìn vào họ nhỉ. Nó sơ suất quá. Cái hành động thân mật này đang la lối đòi quyền chấp nhận từ mọi người.  
“Colin, người ta đang nhìn tụi mình kìa. Em quên mất.”  
“Anh biết, cưng. Như anh đã nói, họ muốn nhìn, cứ để họ nhìn. Em không ngại chứ?”  
“Không, ông biết mà. Nhân tiện, ông thắt cravat đẹp lắm. Em rất thích.”  
“Nếu em muốn, anh sẽ thắt cho em mỗi ngày.”  
“Nhân tiện, được gói trong vòng tay ông thế này tuyệt thật.”  
“Vậy thì nếu em muốn, anh cũng sẽ ôm em mỗi ngày.”  
“Cả hôn nữa nhé?”  
“Rất hân hạnh được phục vụ, thưa Ngài.”  
“Và cả “yêu” em nữa nhé?”  
“Đó là niềm khát vọng của anh.”  
“Này chim câu, để về phòng tâm sự sau đi. Đến giờ rồi kìa. Và nhân tiện, ông thắt cravat đẹp lắm, Colin.”  
Samuel từ đâu tiến lại báo cho chúng nó biết đã đến lúc tạm xa nhau. Ông quay lại ngồi trên ghế hậu cần, nhìn theo từng bước chân nó tiến vào trường quay. Mọi chuyện diễn ra khá suôn sẻ cho đến khi cảnh chiến đấu trong đường hầm của Valentine chuẩn bị bấm máy. Cả bọn tranh luận một hồi xem nên để diễn viên đóng thế hay tự thân Taron sẽ vận động.  
“Tôi sẽ tự làm.”  
“Cậu chắc chứ Taron? Sẽ rất khó khăn đấy. Việc này đòi hỏi rất nhiều thể lực và kĩ thuật đấy.”  
“Vâng, tôi làm được.”  
Một sự im lặng kì dị ngập tràn trong căn phòng khi Colin vẫn ngồi đó im lìm, chăm chú nhìn vào bộ ba đang thảo luận. Lẽ ra ông nên lên tiếng ngăn cản Taron trong lúc này mới phải nếu như những gì Matthew cảm nhận và nhìn thấy bấy lâu nay. Ai mà không thế khi việc này khá nguy hiểm, nhất là khi nguy hiểm đó đang kề cận bạn tình của mình chứ.  
“Ông có ý kiến gì không Colin?”  
Lại im lặng. Một sự im lặng khó chịu làm Taron muốn nghẹt thở và làm Matthew không dám làm theo ý mình mặc cho cái sự việc rành rành ra đó ông chính là đạo diễn bộ phim này. Mark không biết từ đâu xuất hiện kéo theo chiếc ghế đến ngồi cạnh Colin.  
“Ông ổn chứ?”  
“Ừ.”  
“Đừng lo. Taron đã lớn rồi mà.”  
“Tôi biết.”  
“Đừng căng thẳng quá.”  
“Tôi làm được mà.”  
Nó lên tiếng lôi kéo sự chú ý của mọi người quay lại vấn đề chính.  
“Em ấy có thể làm được.”  
Sự chấp thuận của ông thật có sức ảnh hưởng, mọi người trong trường quay đều thở hắt ra một hơi cứ như vài phút đồng hồ qua họ bị bắt phải nhịn thở vậy.  
“Tôi có thể ngồi gần hơn được không?”  
“Ừ, ừ. Nếu ông muốn.”  
Nó thấy ông kéo ghế sát lại ngồi hẳn sau lưng Matthew, mắt không hề rời khỏi nó đang tiến ra phim trường phông nền xanh với những sợi dây treo chắc chắn trên lưng. Mọi chuyện diễn ra êm đẹp với cảnh quay thoát thân của Eggsy từ trong tàu của Valentine ra phi cơ của Merlin. Mark trông ngầu hết sức trong bộ suit phi công riêng của ông cùng cây súng bắn tỉa, nhưng rõ ràng nó cũng ngầu không kém trong từng pha nhào lộn trong đường hầm, duy có cái quần có rách đôi chút sau màn nhảy xuống từ ban công sau khi nó cho kích điện vào cổ Charlie. Và cái quần giờ phải nằm trong kho, nỗi lo tăng lên khi chẳng có cái nào khác dự bị cho chuyện này cả. Cả đoàn cuống cuồng đi kiếm thứ thay thế trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi chuẩn bị cho cảnh Eggsy quay ngược trở vào để giữ tay Valentine tránh khỏi chiếc máy hủy diệt.  
“Em ổn chứ?”  
“Trừ cái đáy quần ra…” vừa nói nó vừa quay mông lại cho ông nhìn được rõ ràng hơn vào vết rách trên đáy quần, vết rách tồi tệ đến mức lộ rõ quần đùi trong của nó – chiếc quần mà đích thân Colin đã đến cửa hàng mua về trong hôm nó dời đồ đạc về ở với ông. Nó nghe tiếng ông cười, nụ cười khúc khích nhẹ nhàng, không phải để chọc quê mà là tình huống này khiến người ta buồn cười chút đỉnh thế thôi. Mà không phải chút đỉnh cho lắm khi Sophia đã cười ngất ngư, Samuel thì ngoác cả miệng ra trong khi Matthew thì cũng phải nén lắm mới không vọt ra thành tiếng nhưng nó vẫn thấy lộ rõ mồn một cái lúm đồng tiền sâu hoắm của ông. Edward thì khỏi nói, cậu ta đã lăn ra ôm bụng ngay lập tức khi nghe thấy tiếng “xoẹt” thần bí kia.  
“Để tôi xem. Quần trong của em đẹp lắm.”  
“Tệ thật rồi.”  
“Em có muốn sử dụng quần của tôi không? Sửa lại ống cho cao hơn một chút cho vừa chân em là ổn thôi.”  
“Vậy được ạ?”  
“Ừ. Tôi thấy Tom sửa vài lần cho người mẫu của ông ấy rồi.”  
“Chết thật! Chả còn cái nào.” – Matthew càu nhàu quay trở lại thông báo.  
“Lấy quần của tôi này, sửa lại chút đỉnh là được.”  
“Thế được chứ?”  
“Ừ. Bọn tôi số đo gần như nhau, có điều tôi cao hơn chút thôi.”  
“Vậy tốt. Này….” – Matthew gọi lớn tổ phục trang – “lấy quần Colin sửa lại đi”  
“Cao hơn chút đỉnh??? Ông có nói nhầm không? Ông cao hơn em tận 10cm lận đó. Và em trân trọng thông báo cho ông hay rằng nó tập trung hết vào phần chân đấy.”  
“Chắc mắt anh nhập nhèm vì yêu em mất rồi.”  
Nó cười khúc khích trước cái tằng hắng từ Matthew. Nó quên hẳn ông ta còn ngồi đây.  
“Thôi nào, Colin. Tôi già cả rồi đấy. Ông không thương mình cũng phải nghĩ tới tấm thân già cả này của tôi chứ”  
…………  
Chiếc quần mất khoảng 15 phút để thu ngắn lại cho vừa chân nó. Mặc vào vừa như in. Điều mà nó đã biết từ trước. Làm sao mà nó biết ư? Nó vẫn mặc đồ của ông khi ở nhà mà. Chỉ cần xắn ống quần lên vài đốt là xong thôi. Quần áo của ông dễ chịu hơn nhiều, nó có mùi hương của ông và đó là cách đơn giản nhất để được ngửi thấy ông hầu như mọi lúc mọi nơi.  
“Được rồi. Chúng ta bắt đầu với cảnh đường hầm lần hai chứ?”  
“Ok”  
Cảnh quay bắt đầu với Merlin trong phi cơ thông báo rằng ông không hề đùa chút nào về việc Eggsy phải quay trở vào tiêu diệt Valentine bằng câu nói giảm nhẹ là giữ ông tay ông ta tránh xa cái máy. Nó chạy trở vào trong. Suôn sẻ. Merlin thông báo nên đi hướng nào, rồi đám cảnh vệ đang đến từ hướng nào. Rồi nó sẽ chiến đấu với họ hệt như cảnh đường hầm lần thứ nhất. Và lần này không còn êm đẹp như lần trước nữa. Làm thế quái nào lại có thể êm đẹp khi bạn đã thấm mệt từ cảnh quay đầu tiên, nay lại tiếp tục với màn nhào lộn mới với đôi chân đã mỏi nhừ. Và chân nó khụy xuống khi vừa tiếp đất sau cảnh phi thân trên tường khiến nó ngã sóng soài trên sàn nhà. Hình như nó có nghe thấy tiếng gì đó ở cổ chân nhưng giờ nó không nhớ nổi nữa. Nó đang thấy đau quá. Mồ hôi nó túa ra như mưa, mặt nhăn cả lại, tai bắt đầu ù đi. Nó nghe thấy tiếng người ta lộn xộn, nhộn nhạo cả lên khi óc nó cứ ong ong. Đầu tiên nó nghe thấy tiếng Matthew hô “Cắt” ngay khi nó vừa tiếp đất rồi tiếng chân ai đó quen thuộc chưa từng thấy ngày một lớn dần đang chạy về phía nó đang nằm. Tiếng người ta la lối om sòm trước khi nó cảm thấy cơn đau dịu đi phần nào khi nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc từ ông. Ông đang ở đây, bên cạnh nó, nó sẽ không sao nữa rồi, cái gì nó có thể không chắc chứ việc này nó dám khẳng định chắc chắn. Không đời nào ông để nó đau đớn. Nó cảm thấy tay ông vòng qua lưng nó, nâng nó dậy, để nó nằm trong vòng tay ông, nó đột nhiên thấy yên tâm bội phần.  
“Không sao, không sao rồi, Taron. Anh giữ được em rồi. Không sao, không sao hết. Shhhuhhhh. Đội y tế sẽ đến ngay bây giờ. Em sẽ dễ chịu ngay thôi.”  
“Uhmmm”  
Âm sắc lo lắng hiện rõ trong giọng nói ông khiến nó thắc mắc không biết vết thương tệ đến mức nào. Nhưng nào phải, nó quên mất Colin của nó hay lo lắng thái quá hay sao. Nó ngăn bản thân không rên rỉ lên từng cơn. Ông vuốt đi mồ hôi trên trán nó. Hôn vỗ về trên ấy, vuốt ve tóc nó. Dễ chịu thật. Rồi nó nghe thấy tiếng chân vài người nữa mang theo cái hộp gì đấy đánh huỵch xuống sàn. Sau một lúc đo đạc, kiểm tra gì đó, họ bê nó lên để trên một cái xe mà nó ngờ rằng xe đẩy cứu thương trước khi kéo nó vù vù vào trong xe cứu thương chở đi. Người ta cho nó thuốc giảm đau. Giờ nó thấy lâng lâng và đã có thể nhìn thấy mọi vật khá rõ ràng. Và thứ nó nhìn thấy đầu tiên và duy nhất là Colin. Chẳng còn gì khác. Ông theo nó vào xe đến bệnh viện, vẫn nắm lấy tay nó để nó biết nó không hề đơn độc. Vì sao nó biết ư? Thử ở cùng ông ngày đêm mấy tháng đi sẽ biết ngay thôi.  
“Em không sao chứ? Có đỡ hơn tí nào không? Em còn đau không? Anh gọi họ cho em thêm moocphin nhé?”  
“Em ổn. Chân em có tệ lắm không?”  
“Không, không. Chân em vẫn còn tuyệt lắm.”  
Và chữ “tuyệt” của ông kết thúc bằng cái bó bột vì xương bị chấn động đôi chút cùng cổ chân bị trật khớp và chiếc xe lăn được chỉ định trong vài ngày. Và sự lì lợm của nó chưa kết thúc ở đó, nó nhất quyết muốn hoàn thành cảnh cuối sau khi anh chàng đóng thế đã giúp nó màn nhào lộn kia. Mặt ông đã nhăn nhó trong suốt ngày hôm ấy. Nhưng công việc vẫn là công việc. Nó ra sức tập trung và hoàn thành cảnh quay nhanh nhất có thể để có thể sớm trở về với vòng tay của ông. Nó đã khó chịu cực kì sau khi tỉnh táo phần nhiều khi đến bệnh viện cùng ông ngày hôm ấy. Mấy người đó – y tá, bác sĩ, bênh nhân cùng người nhà của họ, không phân biệt giới tính - đã nhìn chằm chằm vào Colin của nó với ánh mắt tóe sao. Bực thiệt. Nó là cái kết tất yếu khi người tình của bạn mang trong mình sức hút toàn cầu. Nó đã biết từ trước nhưng tới tận bây giờ vẫn không sao chịu cho nổi. Đâu phải lỗi của ông chứ, nhiều lần nó thấy ông cố tình để râu, mặc quần áo bình thường nhất có thể, đội thêm cái nón len cũ ra phố mua ít vật dụng với nó hòng để mọi người xung quanh không nhận ra, nhưng rồi sao nào? Họ vẫn nhận ra và vẫn nhìn chăm chăm vào ông. Ngay cả những lúc ông cố tình để mình lôi thôi nhất, ông vẫn ngời sáng. Và nó đã thôi không để ý đến những điều này khi ở nhà. Nhưng tại nơi đây, trong bệnh viện, cái sức hút của ông lại phát huy mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết khi ông vẫn đang trong trang phục suit thường ngày, bảnh bao, thanh lịch, gọn gàng, sạch sẽ biết bao với mái tóc thẳng mượt. Đó là khi ông chưa nói tiếng nào đấy. Ông thử cất tiếng xem, cái chất giọng Anh mượt mà, trầm ấm như thơ ấy sẽ phản lại nó nữa cho xem. May làm sao ông là người ít nói. Thật hết sức may mắn.  
………….  
Từ ngày chân em bị thương, ông thật không lúc nào dám rời mắt khỏi em. Cái hôm ông nghe em đòi đóng cảnh quay ấy ông đã lo lắng biết bao nhiêu. Không phải ông không tin tưởng em, em đã lớn rồi, nếu không muốn nói cho chính xác thì em đã là một người đàn ông rồi, em có quyền làm mọi điều mình muốn, chưa kể việc này là hoàn toàn thích đáng. Em là một diễn viên và niềm hăng say, nhiệt huyết nơi em không phải là điều mà ông luôn đòi hỏi ở một người diễn viên hay sao. Nhưng em vẫn là Taron, Taron bé bỏng của ông, người mà ông đã tự thề với lòng luôn phải bảo vệ cẩn thận, không để bất cứ gì bất trắc xảy ra với em. Ông tự cảm thấy mâu thuẫn với chính mình lần đầu trong đời. Và ông không biết phải nói sao khi họ hỏi ý kiến ông. Ông nhìn vào em, ông nhìn vào đôi mắt em đang hướng vào ông với một niềm mong mỏi vô hạn sự chấp thuận, em muốn khẳng định mình, ai mà không vậy chứ nhất là với tuổi trẻ nhiệt huyết. Và ông tin tưởng ở em. Rồi chuyện ấy xảy ra. Ông đã muốn gào lên ngay cái khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy chân em khụy xuống. Nhưng nó không phải lỗi của ai cả. Không phải của Matthew, không phải của đoàn hậu cần, càng không phải của em. Đó chỉ đơn thuần là tai nạn mà bất cứ ai cũng có thể gặp phải trong sự nghiệp của mình. Có Chúa mới biết ông đã hốt hoảng biết bao nhiêu khi nhìn thấy em nằm sóng soài trên nền nhà với gương mặt xanh mét. Ông chạy đến bên em, mắt nhanh chóng đánh giá bao quát, cổ chân hơi sưng lên, tím đỏ, điều đó thật may mắn nếu như tình hình chỉ có vậy, ông chỉ lo những chấn thương bên trong mà thôi, ai mà biết được liệu có gãy xương hay chảy máu trong hay không. Nhưng em đang đau, mồ hôi em túa ra thế kia và ông không thể làm gì khác ngoài trấn an tinh thần em trước khi người ta đến chuyển vào bệnh viện. Và chưa khi nào ông thấy hận bản thân mình như khi vào trong ấy. Cái gương mặt chết tiệt của ông lại phát huy tác dụng của nó không đúng lúc. Người ta làm thủ tục nhập viện cho em lâu quá mức cần thiết chỉ bởi vì ông. Ghét thật, lẽ ra ông phải dẫn theo Matthew, chứ Mark trong trường hợp này vẫn vô dụng thôi. Từ khi chân em bị bó bột, ông tự hứa càng phải chăm em nhiều hơn nữa. Những nơi xe lăn không thể tới được, ông sẽ dùng chính đôi tay mình bế em đi. Đêm ấy giấc ngủ đến có đôi phần khó khăn vì em không thể nằm ở tư thế quen thuộc nữa. Lần đầu tiên sau những tháng ngày yêu nhau cả hai mới ngủ tách nhau ra. Nói thì nói vậy nhưng “tách” ở đây không hề đồng nghĩa với “khoảng trống”, họ không thể chịu nổi khoảng trống và cũng không cho phép nó tồn tại trong mối quan hệ này, chỉ là em không nằm trên người ông nữa thôi, ông đã sắp xếp chỗ ngủ, kéo em vào gọn gàng sát bên mạn sườn ông, luồn tay dưới cổ cho em dễ dàng ngả đầu vào vai, tay vòng qua người ông, chân bó bột gác trên chân ông để tránh có va chạm về đêm nếu lỡ như em có trở mình.  
“Em thoải mái chứ Taron?”  
“Không.”  
“Em đau ở đâu sao?”  
“Em muốn nằm trên giường của em cơ.”  
Em dùng dằng một lúc trong sự dỗ dành từ ông mới chịu ngoan ngoãn nằm vào sự sắp xếp tạm thời mới.  
“Chỉ một tuần thôi mà cưng.”  
“Em không nghĩ em sẽ ngủ được đâu.”  
“Tôi đọc truyện cho em dễ ngủ nhé?”  
“Cũng được. Em thích chuyện này đấy. Em muốn nghe “Call me by your name”.”  
“Được rồi cưng.”  
Ông mang kính vào. Cầm quyển sách của André Aciman bằng một tay, rồi bắt đầu đọc. Em nằm im lìm trong vòng tay ông, một trong những biểu hiện khác thường nhất của em mà ông từng nhận ra.  
“Em thấy có cái gì ở đầu trang đấy?”  
“Chữ kí của André đấy. Ông ấy tặng tôi quyển sách này khi bọn tôi gặp nhau tại New York cách đây vài năm.”  
“Ông ấy thế nào? Có…”  
“Ý em là Oliver?”  
Em không trả lời, chỉ rúc sâu hơn vào lòng ông. Ông hôn lên tóc em, để gò má nghỉ ngơi trên ấy.  
“Tôi đã suy nghĩ tương tự khi đọc tác phẩm này. Quá nhiều điểm tương đồng em à. Đây lại là tác phẩm đầu tay của ông ấy. Mà em biết tác phẩm đầu tay nó như thế nào rồi đấy. Nhưng điều này quá mức tế nhị và hết sức riêng tư để cho phép tôi có thể hỏi. Nên tôi chỉ dám giữ nó cho riêng mình.”  
“Em hiểu.”  
“Thế bé cưng của anh đã muốn ngủ chưa nào?”  
“Uhmm”  
Sau đó chẳng nghe em nói năng gì nữa, chỉ có nhịp thở đều đều vào tai ông. Nhưng ông không dám chắc. Ông cũng không dám hỏi. Chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi họ sẽ được về nhà, khi ấy chẳng cần phải giấu giếm gì nữa. Mà không hẳn là giấu giếm, họ đã công khai bên nhau mấy ngày nay rồi không phải sao, tuy nhiên cái sự thoải mái, tự do khi ở nhà vẫn hơn. Em có thể tự do khỏa thân đi vòng quanh nhà hay họ có thể yêu đương thoải mái ở bất kì đâu họ muốn mà không cần phải để ý xem có ai khác hay không. Và nhất là ông có thể tự do nhìn ngắm em trong trang phục của ông, chẳng ai có thể hiểu được sự lãng mạn trong chuyện đó đâu. Ông là một cá thể thực dụng, ông dám nói thẳng như vậy, ông chẳng quan tâm đến chuyện hát tình ca hay làm thơ tặng người tình như người ta vẫn thường làm khi yêu. Nhưng từ khi yêu em, ông không nói là toàn bộ nhưng phần nào đó khô khan trong cách hành xử của ông đã phần nào thay đổi. Ông hay nghe nhạc trữ tình hơn, hay đọc tiểu thuyết tình cảm hơn thay vì thể loại trinh thám, hình sự như trước đây. Ông thậm chí còn quay lại với cây đàn ghita của mình mỗi khi rảnh rỗi và những trang giấy đang tràn ngập nốt nhạc. Phải, ông đang sáng tác, không hẳn là sáng tác, ông chỉ đang đơn thuần viết ra những khúc nhạc dạo lên trong đầu mình. Và ông đủ trưởng thành để biết rõ lí do gì khiến chúng nó cứ đua nhau ca hát như thế. Đôi khi ông còn sơ ý viết tên đề tặng trên ấy. Nhưng có vẻ như ghita không diễn tả được tâm hồn ông hiện tại, đó là thời xa xưa, khi Colin mới chỉ là một gã trai đôi mươi sôi nổi, nhiệt huyết với đời, ừ thì sôi nổi hơn so với bây giờ chứ không phải so sánh với người khác. Giờ thì, bên cạnh Taron, ông chỉ muốn ôm lấy cây Cello với những âm vực trầm ấm, sâu lắng. Ác nỗi ông không biết chơi Cello, có lẽ kì này về ông sẽ bắt đầu học về loại nhạc cụ này chăng, dù sao thì giờ vẫn tạm thời chưa có kế hoạch gì, Taron sẽ tiếp tục hoàn thiện kĩ thuật với cây Clarinette của em còn ông sẽ học Cello. Mà nhân tiện nghĩ về cây Clarinette của Taron, ông đã giật mình biết bao khi sáng ngày đầu tiên em chuyển đến, em đã tự nhốt mình trong phòng sách rồi chơi nó và em chơi rất hay, ông dám khẳng định điều đó. Ban đầu ông cứ nghĩ em mở đĩa nhạc nhưng khi nghe đến những khoảng ngừng chân trần vào nhà bếp tìm nước uống ông mới ngộ ra. Từ ngày ấy, sáng nào ông cũng nghe em tập trên dưới hai giờ mỗi ngày. Nhưng ông cũng phải thừa nhận một điều, Clarinette không nên chơi ở âm vực trầm, nghe đầy vẻ đe dọa. Và ông đã phải chịu đựng điều đó vài ngày khi em ra sức tập luyện những âm thấp đầy vẻ kịch tích. Vào những ngày thường thì nó vô cùng dễ thương, có lẽ không đầy chất thơ như Flute nhưng vẫn dễ thương. Và một Taron dễ thương đã làm cho trái tim già cỗi của ông hết cả hồn vào sáng hôm sau như vẻ đe dọa của những nốt trầm ẩn hiện trong âm nhạc của em bằng cách thông báo em sẽ diễn cảnh cuối mặc cho cái chân có đang bó bột khổng lồ. Lại một yêu cầu chính đáng nữa từ một người diễn viên khiến cho người khác không thể nói lời từ chối. Dù sao thì cảnh cuối cũng chỉ có đi bộ mà thôi nên mọi thứ diễn ra phải nói là suôn sẻ sau chỉ hai lần diễn. Và sau buổi tiệc chia tay, họ đã nhanh chóng gói ghém hành lí quay về nhà sớm nhất có thể chăm sóc đôi chân cho em trước khi những dự án mới bắt đầu.


	18. TRÀ

Nó vừa đỗ taxi trước cửa nhà thì nhận ra ông đã đứng sau hàng rào tự thuở nào. Trên người vẫn nguyên bộ quần áo rời trường quay ban sáng, vali đã biến mất – có lẽ do đã được kéo trước vào nhà. Sáng nay bọn nó vẫn quyết định rời đi vào hai thời điểm khác nhau, Colin có đôi chút lo lắng cho cái chân bó bột khổng lồ của nó nhưng sau màn thuyết phục quen thuộc, ông lại yếu lòng thuận theo nó như mọi khi, rời phòng vẫn không quên ngoái lại nhìn chừng nó lần cuối. Colin bé bỏng hay lo lắng thái quá của nó, tụi nó chỉ tạm xa nhau vài tiếng thôi mà, lí nào nó lại không thể sống sót trong vòng vài tiếng đó hay sao. Và giờ đây, sinh vật hay lo lắng ấy đang đứng sau bức tường gạch cao ngút kia chờ nó, chẳng biết ông đứng đây từ lúc nào nữa, nó xuất phát sau ông hẳn hai giờ, lí nào lại như vậy. Xe đỗ lại, tiếng rì rầm từ gầm xe cũng nhỏ đi, trước khi bác tài kịp xuống xe đỡ nó thì ông đã đến mở cửa xe dìu nó bước xuống. Bác tài đã ra sau thùng xe mở nắp lôi chiếc vali ra.  
“Em ổn chứ?”  
Nó gật đầu, vịn chặt lấy tay ông. Giờ phút này nó mới thấu hiểu làm sao mấy câu thề nguyền mà nó vốn luôn cho là vô nghĩa mà người ta thường trao nhau nơi thánh đường, khỏe mạnh hay hoạn nạn, đau ốm gì vẫn có nhau, liệu đó có phải là phương châm hay là mục đích cuối cùng của một cuộc hôn nhân? Hôn nhân sao? Liệu nó với Colin có thể? Nó có dám không? Hay quan trọng hơn, ông có chấp nhận?.  
“Ồ….” – bác tài đang nhìn vào Colin với vẻ thoáng ngạc nhiên đôi chút – “Ngài Firth, của ngài đây.”  
Nói rồi ông ấy kéo cái vali và trao vào tay ông.  
“Chỉ Colin thôi, làm ơn.” – ông sửa lại lời xưng hô trịnh trọng ban nãy – “và cảm ơn ông rất nhiều. Chúc ông một ngày may mắn.”  
“Không có gì đâu Colin, chúc ông và cậu đây cũng có một ngày như thế nhé.”  
“Ồ vâng, cám ơn ông.”  
“Tôi có thể xin chữ kí của ông không? Con gái tôi mến mộ ông lắm. Nó sẽ vui lắm nếu biết tôi đã gặp được ông cho xem.”  
“Ồ, tất nhiên rồi.”  
Nói rồi ông rút ra cây bút Mont Blanc nơi túi trong áo vest – nơi mà nó vốn luôn nằm đó – rồi xoay xoay kiếm gì đó để kí tên lên ấy.  
“Đây, em có đây.”  
Nói rồi nó rút trong túi áo ra một tấm hình của ông, nó có tấm hình này cũng khá lâu rồi và luôn mang theo bên người nhưng giờ đây nó nghĩ người tài xế này cần nó hơn. Ông thoáng ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy tấm hình nhưng không hỏi han gì nhiều, kí lên đó, viết tặng vài dòng, hỏi người tài xế xem có muốn chữ kí của nó luôn không vì chỉ vài tháng nữa thôi, con gái ông ấy sẽ yêu mến nó thay ông một khi bộ phim mới ra mắt cho xem. Nó đỏ mặt vì lời tâng bốc nhưng vẫn kí tặng lên tấm hình.  
Chiếc taxi đã khuất sau ngả rẽ. Ông nhìn nó với vẻ yêu chiều hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt, nó đỏ mặt lần nữa.  
“Chuyện đó…ừ thì em mang nó theo bên mình từ lâu lắm rồi. Giờ em…có ông nên em…”  
“Em cho phép anh nhé?”  
Ông giang tay hướng về phía nó, đợi chờ như ông vẫn luôn thế. Nó gật đầu.  
“Vâng, ông vui lòng.”  
Ông cười, bế nó nằm trong tay ông, nhanh chóng quàng tay ôm lấy cổ ông.  
“Tôi luôn vui lòng làm điều đó. Em biết mà.”  
Mẹ ơi, đôi tay ông mới vững chãi làm sao, ai dám bảo ông già cả nó sẽ cho kẻ đó quên đường về ngay. Thật ấm áp. Chẳng biết nó đang cảm thấy ấm do những giọt nắng hiếm hoi trong ngày hay do từ thân thể to lớn kia nữa nhưng thật tình là vô cùng thoải mái, khi được về nhà, về lại với vườn hoa, căn phòng yêu dấu của tụi nó, với hàng hàng lớp lớp đất đá sỏi dưới chân, những bậc thềm chẳng bao giờ đóng rêu, cánh cửa cổng vuông vức kì quặc nhưng với nó lại cực kì đáng yêu, những tách trà tinh tươm mỗi sáng và hàng đêm hay bất cứ khi nào nó muốn, ông đều cẩn thận tận tâm đến từng cử chỉ pha cho nó….Chà chà, nhắc tới những lá trà…..  
“Em muốn uống trà, Colin.”  
Nó rúc đầu vào sát ngực ông, đôi bàn tay tham lam lần mò tìm kiếm hơi ấm từ bên dưới lớp áo vest, ve vuốt mọi nơi nó có thể chạm tới.  
“Mọi thứ em muốn, mọi thứ.”  
Ông cẩn thận bế nó xuôi qua cửa cổng, cẩn thận nhìn trước sau để chân nó không phải chạm vào bức tường gạch. Rồi hơi cúi xuống để nó với tay mở cửa vào nhà.  
“Em ngồi ghế hay muốn nằm nghỉ trên giường?”  
“Ông vui lòng cho em xuống đó đi.”  
Nó chỉ vào cái ghế bành nhỏ trong phòng khách. Mọi thứ vẫn nguyên đấy như trước lúc nó hôn tạm biệt ông vào sáng ngày hôm ấy. Ông di chuyển chậm rãi đến cái ghế bành bọc vải nâu ấm áp, đặt nó ngồi xuống. Một cảm giác mềm mại ngay lập tức ùa tới, choáng hết cả tâm trí vẫn còn đang mụ mị vì những giọt nắng.  
“Mừng em về nhà, cưng. Ngồi chờ anh tí nhé. Anh ra mang vali vào đã.”  
“Để áo khoác của anh lại đây em giữ cho.”  
Và tất nhiên giờ đây nó đang giữ áo của ông trong tay. Có thứ gì trên đời nó hỏi xin mà ông lại không đáp ứng cơ chứ. Nó biết rất rõ quyền hạn của mình trong ngôi nhà này và nó đang triệt để tận dụng điều đó phục vụ cho lợi ích riêng. Nó cười cười đưa lớp satin bên trong lần áo lên mũi, hít hà cho sướng căng lồng ngực hương thơm từ ông. Sao ông biết được âm mưu của nó chớ. Chỉ cần dợm thấy bóng ông ngoài cửa nó sẽ buông cái áo xuống ngay. Nó nhìn quanh trong khi vẫn dí mũi vào cổ áo, ra sức ghi nhớ mọi thứ vào tâm tưởng, để đâu có đi xa, chỉ cần một ít xúc tác, tất cả sẽ lại hiện về, nguyên vẹn, đong đầy chỉ như mới vừa hôm qua. Cửa sổ bắt đầu đóng vài lớp bụi mỏng rồi kia kìa, nhưng mà thương làm sao, lớp bụi ấy bay lơ lửng trong không khí mà nó vô tình có thể nhìn nhận một cách sâu sắc vào những ngày nắng như thế này. Chúng đang nhảy múa tạo nên những vệt không gian vô cùng sinh động. Nó có thể nhìn thấy cây đào to sững ngoài góc vườn, bên dưới là đám hoa tím hồng vàng đủ loại, à vâng, nó vẫn chưa thể nào nhớ nổi mấy cái tên khoa học dài ngoằng kia, nó chỉ biết túi hạt giống ấy ở trong cái hộp thứ tư tính từ cái ngăn trên cùng trong kho dụng cụ làm vườn thôi, mà nguyên nhân khiến chúng nó loạn cả màu lên như thế là do nó. Kìa, Colin kìa, ông đang kéo cái vali trên lớp đá mi nghe rôm rốp vui cả tai, trán hơi lấm tấm mồ hôi phản chiếu rực rỡ như cầu vồng trong nắng.  
“Đừng đóng cửa.”  
Ông mang vali vào đặt cạch xuống góc tường, miệng vẫn lẩm bẩm.  
“Sao thế?”  
“Chúng chết cả rồi.”  
“Ồ. Mai tụi mình gieo đám mới là được thôi mà.” – phải, giờ đây thì chúng nó đã có thể nói chuyện với nhau theo kiểu nửa vời này vì bọn nó biết rất rõ điều mà đối phương đang đề cập tới, gần như một dạng tương thông mà người ta sẽ dần hình thành sau một khoảng thời gian đủ lâu sống cùng nhau.  
“Ừ. Tôi sẽ không rời nhà ít nhất 3 tháng nữa đâu.”  
Nó bật cười trước suy nghĩ trẻ con của ông.  
“Được rồi, thế mai ông cứ ở nhà, em đành tự đi mua nạng và xe lăn một mình vậy.”  
“Vậy thì tôi sẽ không rời nhà trong vòng ít nhất 3 tháng tính từ ngày mốt vậy.”  
Ông cười rồi tiến vào bếp mở hộp ngăn tủ được trà. Tiếng cửa tủ cót két quen thuộc đánh thức giác quan nó hệt như hương trà thảo mộc mà ông có dịp mua về trong chuyến đi quảng bá phim ở Nhật mà nó may mắn làm sao được hưởng nhờ. Nhưng không, hôm nay ông không lấy hộp trà ấy, nó không hề nghe thấy tiếng tách mở nắp cũng quen thuộc không kém, mà thay vào đó là tiếng xục xịch của lớp giấy ngả vàng nham nhám thường hay được dùng lót trong của mấy hộp trà hình trụ nắp tròn, rồi một tiếng “phựt” khe khẽ báo hiệu cái nắp đã được tháo ra thành công. Nó hít ngửi hương thơm đang lan tỏa nhè nhẹ trong không khí. Nghe như mùi hoa hồng ám khói ấy nhỉ. Nhà mình làm gì có loại này.  
“Em muốn vào bếp chơi với ông.”  
Nó nói vọng vào, mong sẽ nhanh chóng được tiếp cận với thứ mùi vị lạ lùng kia. Và kia rồi, ông đã xuất hiện. Như mong đợi, nó nhanh chóng được ông dìu vào bếp, yên vị đâu đó trên ghế, nó nhìn thấy ngay cái hộp ấy, đang được mở nắp nằm cạnh ấm trà bằng đất sét màu nâu đỏ sậm, trên khay còn có vài tách trà nho nhỏ có tay cầm.  
“Em có muốn nhìn thử không?”  
Nói rồi ông chuyền hộp trà sang cho nó.  
“Em ngửi thử xem.”  
Thơm dịu dàng, ngòn ngọt như cánh hoa hồng ám khói. Những cánh hoa khô vẫn còn giữ được sắc hồng nằm rải rác trong hộp. Có vẻ như đây là một sản phẩm quý.  
“Darjeeling Helios. Tôi mua nó cho em.”  
Ông hơi cúi người, khẽ quàng tay quanh cổ nó từ phía sau, nói khẽ khàng như rót mật vào tai rồi nhanh chóng đặt ngay một nụ hôn nhẹ lên vành tai nó.  
“Em nghĩ em muốn có ít mật ong trong trà.”  
“Được rồi, bé cưng. Em ráng ngồi chờ chút nhé.”  
Tay ông rời khỏi vai nó báo hiệu sự rời đi có chủ đích. Nó xoay người nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ song thấp, nơi có tầm nhìn lý tưởng thông ra cây đào mà đến tận hôm nay nó mới có dịp phát hiện ra. Sao lại vậy được nhỉ? Nó sống ở đây gần hai tháng rồi cơ mà. Căn bếp này không nơi nào mà nó không biết, từng ngõ ngách một, nơi nào có đậu rang, trái cây sấy khô, và vô vàn những món ăn vặt khác được giấu quanh khắp nhà. Thế mà kia, cái cây ấy to đến thế, mà cái cửa sổ này cũng đâu phải thuộc hàng nhỏ nhắn gì cho cam. Thế mà nó không hề nhận ra sau hàng tuần lễ sống nơi đây.  
Nó nhắm mắt, ra sức hưởng thụ mọi thanh âm và dư vị đang lẩn quẩn trong bếp. Không nghe tiếng chân Colin, hẳn ông đã bỏ giày ra rồi, ông luôn đi chân trần trong nhà. Ông có một đôi chân dị thường và lạ lùng nhất mà nó từng biết, nhưng nó chưa bao giờ đề cập đến điều này với ông. Bàn chân ông trắng ngần do không bao giờ chạm phải ánh mặt trời và dài một cách kì lạ, xương xẩu, bắp chân cũng tương tự, đôi khi nó nghĩ không biết làm sao đôi chân ốm yếu ấy có thể giữ vững cả thân hình đồ sộ bên trên như thế. Nhưng cũng có thể do tuổi già, càng lớn tuổi cùng cường độ tập thể dục đều đặn như thế, hẳn đôi chân ông mới không phì ra như bao gã trung niên khác mà nó biết. Rõ ràng trước đây ông không thế, nó vẫn nhớ như in hình ảnh ông tròn trĩnh, nghịch ngợm, gò má phây phây trong chiếc áo sơ mi hở cúc cùng chiếc quần đùi kẻ ô, ngồi trên mạn thuyền hát ca, giong buồm ra khơi cùng cây đàn ghita trong Mamma Mia. Ôi! Một thời trẻ trung, đầy nhựa sống. Nhưng càng yêu hơn khi Colin của nó tuổi về già. Vì đây mới đích xác là Colin của nó, không phải con người mà nó chưa từng quen biết vào cái thuở năm 2008 ấy. Colin của nó đã bớt đi nhiều sự sôi nổi, không sao, đã có nó bù đắp cho ông và cái khí chất điềm nhiên của ông mới thật sự là cái nó cần. Nhưng nhất định một ngày nào đó nó sẽ bắt ông hát lại khúc ca ấy cho nó bằng chính cây ghita trong phòng sách.  
“Cạch cạch”. Colin đang mở cửa tủ bếp, và rõ ràng là cái tủ mà nó từng bị kẹp ngón chân vào một lần do cái tính nhanh nhảu trẻ nít của chính mình. Phải rồi, chắc chắn ông đang lấy ra cái ấm nước, tiếng mở vòi vang lên sau 10s, tiếng “xập xịch” của nước tuôn vào ấm do lâu ngày không người sử dụng, rồi tiếng động ngày một nhỏ dần, nước gần đầy rồi, và “cụp”, vòi nước đã được khóa. Một tiếng “tách” vang lên sau đó ít giây, lửa đã được mở và giờ chỉ việc ngồi chờ vài phút. Tiếng lạo xạo vang lên, mùi hương trong không khí trở nên nồng nàn hơn bao giờ hết bởi những cánh hoa sấy khô, những búp trà sậm hương do khí hậu khắc nghiệt nơi vùng đất quê hương của chúng. Tiếng “lạo xạo” xầm xì xầm xì nham nhám cọ vào những ngón tay mềm mại của Colin, ông đang lấy trà ra ấm, nó biết, rồi tiếng “xục xịch” quen thuộc của nắp đậy được niêm phong trở lại quanh miệng hộp.  
“Em ăn ít bánh quy nhé.”  
“Không, không phải hôm nay, em muốn ăn đậu sấy.”  
Và nó quên mất ông không biết nơi nó giấu hộp đậu sấy trong “khay đựng thức ăn cho mèo”. Không, không, Colin không nuôi mèo, ông không thích mèo tẹo nào, ông luôn bảo muốn nuôi một con chó nhưng vì tính chất công việc, không thể chăm lo cho nó được vẹn toàn khi ông xa nhà nên thôi; nó càng không, nó vốn không ưa gì mèo cho cam, chưa kể đến đám lông gây dị ứng. “Khay đựng thức ăn cho mèo” - ấy là tên nó đặt cho một hộc tủ nhỏ nằm trong hốc một hộc tủ lớn trên bệ rửa chén.  
Thế mà nó vẫn nghe thấy tiếng ông mở cửa, lôi ra một cái hộp thủy tinh đang vang lên những âm thanh vui tai khi ông trút nó ra dĩa.  
“Sao ông biết nơi em giấu thế?”  
Nó cười, quay lại nhìn vào ông thay cho cây đào. Ông liếc mắt lên nhìn vào nó, cười bí hiểm.  
“Thế em nghĩ sao hộp đậu của em cứ đầy mãi không vơi thế?”  
Nó cười ngặt nghẽo. Đã có một thời gian nó lấy làm lạ chuyện này nhưng quên hẳn đi. Colin đang rót nước sôi vào cái ấm trà bé tí ti, đậy cái nắp gốm lại rồi tưới nước sôi lên trên cái ấm, làn nước tỏa ra dịu dàng bao bọc lấy toàn bộ thân ấm khiến nó sáng lên một cấp độ, lấp loáng hơi nước. Cái vụ này mới à, nó chưa từng thấy ông làm thế này bao giờ, trước giờ bọn nó toàn sử dụng thứ như trà túi lọc, cho vào một cái ly, rót nước sôi, chờ ba phút rồi thưởng thức như mọi người Anh khác đều làm. Nhưng hôm nay, có vẻ như căn nhà đã được ám muội một bầu không khí phương Đông, điều này nó chỉ thấy trên những bộ phim Trung Quốc hay Việt Nam thời xưa thôi. Nó thích thú ngắm nghía cái sắc nâu đỏ sinh động của bộ ấm trà đang sáng rực lên trong ánh sáng le lói từ ngoài vườn hắt vào.  
“Tụi mình làm thế để làm gì?” – nó hỏi trong khi với tay sờ thử vào ấm trà nóng, chiếc ấm đang toát ra hơi ấm nhàn nhạt, thẩm thấu đến cả tay cầm rồi truyền sang từng sợi dây cảm giác tí ti của nó nơi đầu ngón.  
“Chiếc ấm sẽ được nóng dần, không phải bất thình lình, như đang trên lửa, em sẽ giữ lại được hầu hết tinh hoa của những lá trà, dư âm lẫn các tầng hương. Chưa kể điều đó sẽ làm những sản phẩm bằng sành sứ được bảo quản lâu bền hơn, sáng bóng hơn nữa.”  
“Em có thể thấy rõ cái điều cuối cùng ông vừa đề cập.”  
“Đây, của em đây.”  
Ông chuyền cho nó một tách nhỏ, cùng ít đậu trên dĩa, nó xoay người trở lại, hướng mặt ra vườn.  
“Em hạnh phúc, Colin.”  
Nó nghe tiếng trà rót ra từ ấm ngưng đọng lại, ông đang nghe, như ông vẫn luôn vậy. Ông cầm cái tách của mình đến bên nó.  
“Anh tham gia cùng em được chứ?”  
“Em chờ anh nãy giờ đây.”  
Ông mang theo một cái ghế và một cái ghế con khác để làm nơi đặt ấm trà, bánh quy và dĩa đậu sấy của nó. Ông không hỏi lí do nó tuyên bố cái điều tưởng chừng như hết sức vô lý trên, vô lý ở điểm chả có gì đặc biệt xảy ra để khiến nó phải đột nhiên thốt lên câu nói ấy nhưng ông không hề biết chỉ đơn thuần bên ông đã khiến điều đó trở nên quá đỗi đặc biệt rồi.  
“Chưa khi nào anh thấy em chọn ngồi đây.”  
“Em mới phát hiện ra đây quả thực là nơi ngồi lý tưởng nhất trong toàn thể căn bếp này.”  
“Sao lại thế?”  
“Chỉ là em chưa từng biết thôi. Có lẽ nhờ cái chân này khiến em sống chậm lại.” – vừa nói nó vừa gõ gõ nhè nhẹ vào cái bó bột trắng toát.  
“Em hiểu cảm giác của người già như tôi rồi đấy.”  
“Ôi dào, Colin. Ông mà già nỗi gì. Chưa kể ông sống chậm từ xưa nay, không cần đến em để nhận ra điều đó.”  
Ông cười, nhấp một ngụm trà. Mà nãy giờ nó cũng quên mất, nó cũng đưa tách lên môi, đôi môi vừa chạm vào cái miệng tách ấm nóng đã thấy rạo rực cả người, giọt trà đầu tiên vừa chạm môi, ôi thôi, bao nhiêu ngọt ngào đượm vị khói ùa đến choáng hết cả tâm trí.  
“Em chưa từng nhìn thật lâu vào nó.”  
“Cũng sắp đến mùa nó sậm màu trở lại rồi.”  
“Nó sẽ ra trái chứ?”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, em yêu.”


	19. HOME NO.2

“Em cứ ngồi đó đi Taron. Để tôi làm cho.”  
Colin đang lấy quần áo từ giỏ, xếp lại ngay ngắn chuẩn bị cho vào tủ trước sự ngồi đó chứng kiến từ nó với cái chân bó bột sắp lành lặn đang được thoải mái duỗi thẳng hết cỡ trên giường với một mớ chăn gối được ông lót sẵn sau lưng từ trước. Cái chuyện này đã diễn ra được hơn một tuần kể từ ngày tụi nó trở về từ phim trường Kingsman. Bác sĩ đã dặn dò nó cần nghỉ ngơi ít nhất hai tuần trước khi tháo bột và cần ít nhất một tháng mới có thể đi lại hoạt động bình thường như trước nhưng vẫn phải kiên cữ những hoạt động thể chất mạnh nhằm giảm thiểu sức ép xuống gối và khớp cổ chân. Và từ cái ngày đó cho đến nay, mọi chuyện trong nhà đều do một mình ông lo liệu, từ bữa ăn, giấc ngủ đến những việc vặt vãnh thường ngày như hút bụi, làm vườn, giặt ủi. Nó thấy ngại, sao lại không ngại cho được khi để người yêu lớn tuổi hơn làm cả thảy những việc ấy, chưa kể trong đám lộn xộn ấy phần nhiều là của nó và nó lại đang ở nhà ông. Hay là nó trở về với mẹ một thời gian nhỉ, cũng mấy tháng rồi nó không về nhà, không phải nó khó chịu gì khi ở cùng Colin, nhưng mẹ thì trong hoàn cảnh này vẫn khiến nó thấy đỡ tội lỗi hơn. Nó cảm thấy bản thân đang dần trở thành gánh nặng cho ông.  
“Em muốn về nhà chơi vài tuần.”  
Nó thốt lên sau một hồi nghĩ ngợi. Colin lúc này đang treo quần áo của nó lên móc. Không biết giọng nó có để lộ ra gì không, nó thấy ông quay lại, dường như ông đã nhận ra nỗi phiền lòng thấp thoáng ẩn nấp trong tông giọng của nó.  
“Em sao thế cưng?”  
Ông đã đặt đống quần áo xuống ghế, chất giọng ẩn chứa sự lo lắng, tiến lại giường nơi nó đang nằm, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống như sợ làm một chú mèo giật mình khỏi cơn buồn ngủ, tay vẫn đang dịu dàng vuốt ve cái chân bó bột của nó.  
“Không gì cả, chỉ là lâu rồi em chưa về nhà. Em muốn về chơi với mẹ vài ngày thôi.”  
“Nếu thật sự chỉ có vậy thì em có thể về bất cứ lúc nào em muốn. Tôi sẽ giúp em soạn quần áo.”  
Đấy, chưa gì mà ông đã chán nó rồi. Xem ông đồng ý dễ dàng chưa kìa. Rõ ràng là nó đang tạo ra nhiều điều phiền nhiễu trong cuộc sống vốn êm ả của ông. Sao lại không phiền cho được khi tự dưng xuất hiện thêm một gánh nặng, ông muốn tống nó đi cũng phải thôi.  
“Thôi, em không cần đâu. Ở nhà vẫn còn đồ dùng của em. Ông chỉ cần bắt xe giúp em vào sáng mai thôi.”  
Giọng nó nghèn nghẹn. Sự tủi thân đang tràn dâng lên mi mắt nó. Nó nhủ lòng không được khóc. Nhưng hình như ông không nghe thấy hay sao đó. Ông vẫn đang lấy quần áo ra cho vào vali.  
“Colin.”  
“Sao cưng?”  
“Em bảo là ông không cần xếp đồ mà.”  
“Tôi không. Tôi chỉ đang chuẩn bị quần áo cho bản thân thôi.”  
“Ông tính đi đâu sao?”  
“Dĩ nhiên là đi theo em rồi.”  
Nó trân người nhìn vào ông, gò má ông đang chuyển động cho một nụ cười. Rõ ràng ông đang cười, ông xoay người lại nhìn vào nó đang nghệch mặt ra. Nó quên hẳn việc chỉ vừa mới một phút trước đây thôi nó vẫn còn đang muốn khóc nức nở vì cảm giác sắp bị ông tống khứ ra khỏi nhà.  
Taron nhìn ông đang dần tiến lại, chống hai tay xuống giường, hạ ánh mắt thấp hơn nhìn đắm đuối vào đôi mắt vẫn còn đang ngạc nhiên của nó.  
“Em nghĩ anh sẽ để em đi mà không chạy theo trông chừng hay sao? Lỡ đâu có tên biến thái nào đó đột nhiên nhảy ra bắt mất Taron của anh thì anh biết làm sao đây? Tốt nhất anh nên cuốn gói chạy theo em.”  
Nụ cười xảo quyệt đang dần hiện ra trên gương mặt vốn sẵn cuốn hút của ông làm nó ngại ngùng quay đi.  
“Em cứ tưởng…”  
“Tưởng tôi chán em, tưởng tôi đang bị phiền hà bởi cái chân của em hay sao? Không đâu, Taron. Chân em đáng yêu quá chừng. Thế này đã là gì đâu.”  
“Nhưng em…”  
“Nhìn anh, Taron. Anh đã nói gì nào?”  
“Em là điều dấu yêu nhất đời ông?”  
“Trí nhớ của em khá hơn rồi đấy.”  
“Khó lòng mà không nhớ khi ông cứ thì thầm điều đó vào tai em suốt đêm.”  
“Vậy đấy. Thế em nghĩ tôi sẽ sẵn lòng để em lại cho kẻ khác hay sao?”  
“Chiếm hữu!!!”  
Nó vùng vằng đôi chút hờn dỗi khi ông ôm nó vào lòng vỗ về.  
“Tôi không thích cái suy nghĩ em ở một mình hay có kẻ khác chiếm mất chỗ của tôi trên giường em.”  
“Là giường ông đó chứ. Em chỉ ngủ nhờ thôi.”  
“Là của chúng ta, Taron. Của tôi cũng là của em. Thế em nghĩ mai này tôi…”  
“Suỵt. Em không cho phép ông nói ra cái điều kinh khủng đó đâu. Em không thích cái suy nghĩ đó một chút nào hết. Khi đó em biết phải làm sao?”  
Ông ôm nó chặt hơn, gỡ cặp kính đặt xuống giường, một hành động chuẩn bị cho một sự thân mật sâu sắc – điều mà nó đã dần nhận ra sau chuỗi ngày sống cùng ông. Nó bị nhấn chìm ngay lập tức trong khối xúc cảm quá sức to lớn mà ông đang tạo ra, ông vùi mặt vào hõm cổ nó, mùi hương của ông lẩn quất quanh mũi nó, hơi thở của ông ấm áp, sưởi ấm cả vùng da nơi ấy.  
“Đó là điều mà anh sợ nhất, Taron bé bỏng của anh. Dù cho anh vẫn biết mình không thể chống lại quy luật của tạo hóa nhưng anh vẫn sợ. Anh sợ sẽ chẳng ai lo lắng cho em, không ai yêu thương em, không ai để tâm đến bữa ăn, giấc ngủ cùa em.”  
“Vậy ông hãy cứ ở đây, em cần tình yêu thương từ ông, xin đừng vội đi đâu cả, tình yêu. Hứa với em?”  
“Anh hứa sẽ yêu em cho đến hết cuộc đời anh.”  
……………..  
Chiếc taxi đã đỗ lại trước ngôi nhà mà nó đã thân quen gần 20 năm. Nó đã quyết định tạo bất ngờ cho cha mẹ nên chẳng thông báo gì trước mặc cho ông đã bảo điều đó có vẻ như không phải phép lắm. Mà một khi ông đã bảo “có vẻ” thì chắc chắn 100% đó là thật rồi. Nhưng chẳng sao, đâu ai xa lạ, là cha mẹ nó, là em gái nó mà. Nó sẽ được tha thứ thôi. Mà nó chắc chắn rằng sẽ chẳng ai đi trách móc một cuộc đoàn tụ gia đình đâu đúng không? Ông mở xe lăn ra, đỡ nó ngồi vào đó trong khi bác tài xế giúp mang chiếc vali ra khỏi cốp xe. Chuyện này gợi nhớ đến hôm chúng nó về nhà, trời hôm ấy cũng hửng nắng như hôm nay nhưng có phần ấm áp hơn. Sáng nay nó đã tròng vào người chiếc áo thun polo trắng cũ khiến ông phải quay ngược về phòng mà mang theo cái áo khoác măng tô dày cùng chiếc khăn choàng màu xanh rêu – thứ mà ông đã mang hôm tới nhà lần đầu tiên và khiến nó bị ngộp thở trong sự hoàn hảo mà chiếc khăn mang lại - và giờ đây nó đang ngồi đây trong chiếc áo dày cộm được khoác kĩ càng khắp người và chiếc khăn chễm chệ trên cổ. Trông nó như già ra cả chục tuổi dù cho có phần chất hơn. Hiển nhiên rồi, biết cái áo khoác sang trọng đó giá bao nhiêu không mà không chất chứ. Trông nó như một đứa được tắm rửa trong vàng ngọc và ngủ trên nhung lụa vậy. Ông lúc này đang từ tốn bước lên bậc thang, trông vẫn hệt như thường ngày dù cho nó không tin trên đời này lại còn thứ có khả năng khiến ông trở nên sang trọng hơn được nữa. Ông hiện diện như ông vẫn vậy, áo sơ mi trắng được là kĩ càng - chẳng bù với mỗi khi nó giành là quần áo cho ông – quần tây đen, cà vạt màu xanh navy cùng một chiếc áo măng tô màu đen khác khoác ngoài. Ông hôm nay già giặn hơn nhiều so với thường ngày, có phần nghiêng về hình ảnh Colin của quần chúng hơn. Trông ông chẳng có vẻ gì là lo lắng hay vội vã cả dù cho ông đã thật sự thừa nhận với nó đêm qua rằng ông có chút hồi hộp cho buổi gặp gia đình nó vào hôm nay và đây là lần đầu tiên ông ngủ lại nhà người khác.  
Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên. 5 giây sau, tiếng mẹ nó vang lên nhưng người ra mở cửa lại là cha nó. Ban đầu ông không nhìn thấy nó vì nó khuất sau bóng hình to lớn của Colin. Ông chỉ nhìn Colin, có lẽ còn chưa kịp nhận ra con người bằng xương bằng thịt từ những tấm hình quanh nhà. Ông thấp người hơn Colin nên họ đứng cách nhau một khoảng bằng sải tay để có thể dễ dàng hơn trong giao tiếp.  
“Xin lỗi, ông tìm ai?”  
“Chào ông, lần trước tôi chưa có dịp tự giới thiệu do bà nhà thông báo rằng ông đi công tác xa. Tôi là Colin Firth. Rất vui được gặp ông.”  
Rồi hai người bắt tay nhau, nó nhận ra cha điềm tĩnh hơn mẹ nhiều, ít ra thì tay cha cũng vững vàng sau khi gặp Colin, vậy mà nó đã nghĩ rằng cha sẽ run lên bần bật chứ.  
“Ô, Ngài Firth. Tina đã nói với tôi rồi. Rất vui được gặp ông. Ông ở đây, ắt hẳn Taron cũng…”  
“Cha!”  
Nó lên tiếng trước khi Colin kịp đứng sang một bên để hai cha con được nhìn thấy nhau. Mẹ nó dường như cũng nghe thấy tiếng nó gọi, nó thấy bà chạy ra cửa, nước mắt lưng tròng, mặt bà đỏ hồng trong cơn xúc động, chắc chưa kịp nhìn thấy Colin – người hiện đang ráng đứng nép thân hình đồ sộ của mình bên cái khung cửa bé xíu. Hai người chạy ào xuống ôm nó, hôn khắp mặt, ríu rít đủ mọi chuyện và dường như quên hẳn việc nó đang ngồi xe lăn với cái chân khổng lồ.  
“Mà con ở đây, còn Colin đâu? Mẹ tưởng hai đứa lúc nào cũng đi cùng nhau.”  
“Tôi ở đây thưa bà Egerton.”  
Thoáng giật mình, bà quay lại nhìn vào Colin đang tươi cười nơi thềm cửa, vài tia nắng đang len lỏi rọi sáng mái tóc xoăn nghịch ngợm mượt mà của ông. Rồi, mẹ nó hẳn sắp lại lên cơn đau tim. Nó quá hiểu sự thể này mà.  
“Vào nhà, vào nhà đi cả hai, ngoài trời đang gió thế này.”  
Nó ngồi đó, hướng hai tay về phía ông. Ông cười dịu dàng, từ từ hướng về phía nó mà đi tới.  
“Tôi xin phép ông bà.”  
Cha mẹ nó còn đang ngơ ngẩn chẳng hiểu nó đang làm gì và ông vừa xin phép điều gì thì Colin đã cúi xuống để nó quấn tay quanh cổ ông như họ từng làm hàng ngàn lần trước đây, ông vòng một tay ra sau lưng, một tay luồn xuống dưới gối, nhấc bổng lên, ôm nó chặt chẽ trong vòng tay trước sự ngỡ ngàng của cha mẹ.  
“Ông bà vui lòng mang giúp tôi xe lăn và vali vào nhà nhé.”  
“À vâng, tất nhiên rồi.”  
Ông bà Egerton như hoàn hồn từ cơn mê. Mẹ nó gấp chiếc xe lăn đẩy vào, còn cha nó kéo theo cái vali cỡ nhỏ của ông. Khi đến cửa, ông lại xoay dọc theo cơ thể để nó không bị vướng chân vào khung như khi ở nhà ông vẫn thường làm.  
“Cẩn thận chân em nhé cưng.”  
Cha mẹ nó hẳn đang sống trên mây khi nhìn thấy cảnh này. Tưởng chừng những chuyện này chỉ có thể được nhìn thấy trên phim ảnh hay những hình ảnh chàng rể mới về nhà vợ muốn lấy lòng cha mẹ vợ nên luôn giả vờ chăm lo quá mức như vậy. Nhưng đó không phải Colin. Dù chỉ có hai đứa hay bao nhiêu người đi chăng nữa thì ông vẫn như thế, vẫn nâng niu, vỗ về nó, yêu thương nó như chưa từng có ai như thế và cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ có ai như thế.  
“Em ngồi trong phỏng khách nhé?”  
“Dạ.”  
“Chỉ đường giúp tôi nào cậu Firth.”  
“Là cậu Egerton.”  
Ông phì cười. Lần nào cũng vậy. Nó luôn sửa lại điều ấy trong khi vẫn cười khúc khích trong lòng ông. Sau khi đã đặt nó ngồi ngay ngắn xuống ghế, lấy vài cái gối dựa từ cái ghế bên cạnh lót lưng, ông quay ngược trở ra giúp mẹ nó mang cái xe vào rồi nhận chiếc vali trước khi cha dẫn ông về phòng nó trên lầu để sắp xếp ít đồ dùng tiện nghi cho nhiều ngày sắp tới. Nó nhìn theo hai người đàn ông nó yêu quý nhất trần đời đang trò chuyện rôm rả với nhau khi lên cầu thang, à thì phần nhiều là cha nó nói nhưng cái bản tính dễ chịu của Colin có thể nói dễ dàng được lòng bất kì ai. Nó nghiêng đầu nhìn theo cái lúm đồng tiền sâu hoắm của ông ẩn hiện khi ông cười đến khi hai người ấy đi khuất tầm mắt. Thật dễ chịu làm sao khi biết người nó yêu cũng được lòng gia đình nó. Nãy giờ bận nhìn ông, nó không hề để ý thấy mẹ vẫn đang chăm chú quan sát nó từ góc cửa. Khi nó nhìn sang thì bắt gặp bà đang cười – một nụ cười hạnh phúc.  
“Con hẳn đang hạnh phúc, Taron?”  
“Dạ, thưa mẹ.”  
“Colin đối xử tốt với con chứ?”  
Nó phì cười.  
“Hình như mẹ hỏi thừa thì phải?”  
Hai mẹ con nhìn nhau cười lớn.  
“Ở nhà ông ấy cũng vậy à? Mẹ thấy ông ấy có vẻ rất… Như khi nãy qua cửa ấy.”  
“Rồi mẹ sẽ thấy nhiều thứ khác sớm thôi. Rồi không sớm thì muộn mẹ sẽ phải tống tụi con về nhà vì không thể chịu nổi mấy cái màn sến súa của ông ấy.”  
Hai mẹ con lại cười vang.  
“Thật vậy sao? Mẹ mong điều đó cho con trai mẹ còn không hết. Ôi hóa ra Ngài Darcy là có thật cơ đấy.”  
“Siêu thật luôn. Con cam đoan.”  
“Cha con có vẻ cũng mến ông ấy. Nãy giờ mẹ thấy ông ấy vẫn luôn miệng không thôi.”  
“Colin thuộc tuýp thích nghe nhiều hơn nên kì này có vẻ cha có người bầu bạn rồi. Lâu lắm rồi con mới thấy cha ưa nói như vậy.”  
“Đây có phải là cái khăn choàng hôm ông ấy đến nhà mình lần đầu tiên không?”  
Mẹ nó vừa cười vừa mân mê viền khăn trước khi vuốt má nó.  
“Mà mẹ cũng đoan chắc rằng cái áo khoác này cũng của ông ấy nốt. Nó quá to so với con mà. Taron, mẹ nói thật, mẹ thật sự hài lòng khi nhìn thấy con ngày hôm nay. Con của mẹ được sống trong vòng tay yêu thương của người nó yêu thì không còn món quà nào quý giá hơn dành cho những bậc làm cha mẹ cả. Mẹ đã từng nhờ ông ấy chăm lo, yêu thương con thay cả phần của mẹ nhưng có vẻ như mẹ đã dặn dò nhầm người rồi. Con hay buông lơi bản thân, như cái áo thun này chẳng hạn, mẹ mừng là ông ấy đã khoác thêm cho con những thứ này.”  
Bà giữ chặt lấy tay nó, giọng nói trở nên nghèn nghẹn như sắp khóc và rõ ràng là bà sắp khóc tới nơi thật nếu tiếng cười sang sảng của cha không xuất hiện bất thình lình phá đám. Ông cha to xác của nó hiện vẫn còn đang vỗ vai Colin khi cả hai đi xuống lầu.  
“Em có muốn tôi mang giúp những thứ đó lên phòng không?”  
“Ồ vâng, ông vui lòng giúp em.”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, cậu Egerton.”  
Cười trước trò nghịch của ông, nó cởi áo khoác và khăn choàng ra trao lại vào tay ông mang về phòng trước khi cha giúp nó ngồi vào xe lăn để mẹ có thể dễ dàng đẩy nó vào nhà bếp – nơi bà đang chuẩn bị bữa ăn trưa cho cả nhà. Có vẻ như hôm nay sẽ cần nhiều nguyên liệu hơn nữa, mẹ đã không hề ngờ tới sự xuất hiện đường đột của thêm hai miệng ăn này. Bà cần phải gọt vỏ nhiều cà rốt hơn, nhiều khoai tây hơn, chuẩn bị cả đậu và thịt nữa. Vả Taron ngồi đó rất sẵn lòng giúp mẹ nó những công việc lặt vặt mà không cần đến sự đi lại. Nó nghe tiếng rào rào ngoài vườn từ chiếc máy cắt cỏ của cha, mùi cỏ thơm nồng cả bầu không gian. Và kìa Colin xuất hiện nơi ngưỡng cửa, cái cravat đã được dời đi, áo khoác cũng thế, chiếc sơ mi trắng hiện đang được xắn tay áo lên tới khuỷu.  
“Bà Egerton, bà có cần tôi giúp gì không? Tôi xin lỗi vì đã đường đột đến thế này mà không thông báo trước.”  
“Gọi tôi là Tina, Colin. Và ông có thể giúp Tar bên kia. Chúng ta sẽ cần nhiều đậu, cà rốt và khoai cho món súp.”  
“Nhà mình vẫn còn trà chứ, Tina?”  
“Trong ngăn kéo đấy Colin. Tôi có thể pha cho ông một tách nếu ông muốn.”  
“Bà cứ để tôi tự nhiên. Em có muốn một tách không Taron?”  
“Dạ.”  
“Bà và ông nhà cũng uống chứ? Tôi sẽ pha 4 tách.”  
“Chúng tôi mới uống ban sáng rồi. Cám ơn ông.”  
Ông từ tốn đến bên tủ bếp, lấy ra hai gói trà cho vào cốc, bắc ấm nước lên bếp rồi quay lại nơi nó đang ngồi gọt vỏ khoai, thoáng chốc lại đứng lên, lấy một nồi nước cho vài viên đá lạnh vào rồi quay lại bên nó.  
“Em gọt xong thì cho nó vào đây.”  
“Sao lại vậy?”  
“Để nó không bị thâm đen.”  
“Ồ. Hóa ra đám khoai tây chiên ông làm cho em ăn vặt…”  
“Ừ. Giờ em biết bí mật của tôi rồi đấy.”  
“Để tôi giúp em. Cẩn thận kẻo đứt tay.”  
Những ngón tay ông thoăn thoắt xoay chuyển củ cà rốt, chẳng mấy chốc đã được hai củ thì tiếng ấm nước réo lên, ông đặt đó, đi rửa tay, lau thật khô rồi đến tắt ấm nước, rót ra cốc, rót phần nước thừa đã được nấu sôi sang một ly khác rồi đem cất cái ấm nước vào chỗ cũ. Nó ngay lập tức được nhận một cốc.  
“Em muốn một ít đường không Taron?”  
“Hôm nay thì không. Cám ơn ông.”  
Chiều hôm ấy bọn nó đã có một cuộc tản bộ nho nhỏ, ừ thì nó vẫn ngồi trên xe lăn là chính với ông phía sau. Phải, giờ đây chúng nó chẳng còn lo nghĩ về chuyện báo chí hay công chúng biết về mối quan hệ này nữa rồi. Nếu họ muốn, cứ để họ nói. Sau một cuốc đi bộ ngắn ngoài công viên, bọn nó quyết định đến tiệm bánh Pizza mà cách đây mấy tháng trước tụi nó đã lần đầu ăn tối cùng nhau.  
Tối nay rõ ràng chẳng còn ai phải chờ ai hay lo ai bị lạnh nữa. Nó hiện đang được bao bọc kĩ lưỡng trong cái áo khoác dày cộm và ông cũng vậy. Bọn nó quyết định vẫn sẽ ngồi chỗ cũ. Anh nhân viên quen thuộc hôm nào lại xuất hiện và đến giờ vẫn còn lắp bắp tên ông.  
“Em có muốn ăn như cũ không?”  
Nó thoáng gật đầu vì còn mãi lo nhìn ngắm xung quanh.  
“Làm ơn cho chúng tôi một pizza cỡ lớn đế dày với xúc xích xông khói cùng thật nhiều phô mai và ô liu bên trên nhé. Và hai ly coke cỡ lớn.”  
Nơi này dường như chẳng hề thay đổi gì nhiều so với lần trước tụi nó đến. Chỉ có vài cái bàn được thay đổi vị trí, những ngọn nến vẫn nguyên như lúc đầu, cửa sổ vẫn đấy thông ra hồ nước lăn tăn gợn sóng, vỗ những ngọn nến trôi lập lờ huyền ảo. Tất cả vẫn nguyên như ngày đầu trừ mối quan hệ của tụi nó. Cái chân lành lặn của nó giờ đang chờn vờn dưới gầm bàn, hư hỏng vuốt ve chân ông, bên dưới lớp quần mềm mượt đắt tiền kia.  
“Em có đang xúc phạm ông không?”  
Ông cười yêu chiều nhìn nó, hơi nhổm người với tay qua phía bàn, nó đưa tay ra để ông nắm lấy, ông mân mê từng ngón một bàn tay thô ráp chai sần của nó.  
“Nếu thế này là định nghĩa xúc phạm của em thì em có thể xúc phạm tôi bất cứ khi nào em muốn.”  
Nó cười nghịch ngợm và ông chỉ chịu buông tay nó khi pizza được dọn ra. Ông vẫn kiêm việc chia bánh, phục vụ nó phần có nhiều xúc xích nhất.  
“Mẹ có hỏi em về ông sáng nay.”  
“Bà sợ tôi đối xử bất công với em à? Đây! Em ăn cái này đi Taron.” – vừa nói ông vừa chia cho nó thêm một miếng pizza khác với thật nhiều phô mai.  
“Bà hỏi ông ở nhà có như ông sáng nay không.”  
“Tôi sáng nay?”  
“Ừ! Ông sáng nay.”  
Vẻ mặt ông có vẻ đăm chiêu, có lẽ ông vẫn đang chưa nghĩ ra sáng nay ông đã làm gì để mẹ nó phải chất vấn điều ấy.  
“Tôi sáng nay như thế nào?”  
“Ông yêu em.”  
“Tất nhiên là tôi yêu em, Taron.”  
“Và cái cách ông chăm sóc cho em. Cái cách ông bế em vào nhà, cái cách ông cẩn thận xoay người để chân em không chạm phải cửa, cách ông chuẩn bị quần áo cho em và nhiều điều khác mà bà đã để ý thấy. Bà chỉ băn khoăn liệu ông có thật sự như thế khi tụi mình ở riêng với nhau hay không.”  
“Những điều đó chẳng là gì cả, Taron. Tina không cần phải xúc động như vậy.”  
“Đến cả em còn xúc động thì huống gì đến bà ấy.”  
“Tôi yêu thương báu vật của mình thì chẳng có gì lạ hết, Taron. Mọi người đều như thế. Em đừng sụt sùi như vậy. Kẻo người ta nghĩ tôi bắt nạt em.”  
“Người ta không như thế đâu Colin.”  
“Sao lại thế?”  
“Họ không như ông. Em đoan chắc điều đó. Họ không… em không biết nói sao, nhưng họ không chăm lo như cách ông đã làm với em đâu.”  
“Thật sao?”  
“Thật. Em cam đoan với ông luôn.”  
“Vậy thì em phóng lao phải theo lao thôi, tôi chẳng thể thay đổi gì được.”  
“Em thích được như vậy. Ông chẳng cần thay đổi gì đâu.”  
Tụi nó rời quán lúc 8h tối, trời ngoài đường bắt đầu trở gió, ông cài nút áo cho nó lên tận cổ trước khi cùng nó trở về. Ở nhà mọi người đang xem tivi, ông đẩy chiếc xe lăn vào nhà trước khi quay lại khóa cửa.  
“Hai người về rồi đó à. Hẹn hò vui chứ?”  
“Rất vui, tụi con đã đi dạo và ăn tối với Pizza.”  
“Nghe tuyệt đấy nhỉ. Ông thì thế nào Colin?”  
“Tôi rất vui. Cám ơn ông đã hỏi.”  
“Thôi nào, Colin. Giờ ông đã là thành viên gia đình Egerton rồi. Ông không cần ngại ngùng như vậy đâu. Nào, lại đây. Ông biết chơi cờ chứ? Để ba mẹ con nó xem tivi đi.”  
“Tôi biết. Ông chờ tôi một chút. Tôi lên lầu làm chút việc sẽ xuống ngay.” – ông nói hơi lớn tiếng vọng vào phòng khách nơi cha nó đang rục rịch chuẩn bị lôi bộ cờ vua trong tủ ra.  
“Để tôi cất áo cho em. Tôi lên chuẩn bị quần áo và nước cho em. Em nhớ tắm sớm nhé cưng. Khi nào muốn đi, cứ gọi tôi.” – ông thì thầm nhỏ nhẹ bên tai nó, hôn một cái lên trán rồi rời đi. Nó lăn xe vào phòng khách tham gia cùng mẹ và Rosie – con bé đã lớn bổng kể từ ngày nó chuyển đi. Chẳng mấy chốc ông đã quay trở lại trong bộ thường phục, ắt hẳn ông đã kịp thay y phục và làm xong hàng tá thứ khác trên lầu.  
“Colin!”  
Nó giang tay ra chờ đợi. Cha mẹ hẳn đã bắt đầu quen thuộc với hành động này nên giờ trong họ chẳng có vẻ gì ngạc nhiên như ban sáng nữa.  
“Sao con không nói sớm, Tar, để cha đưa con lên lầu.”  
“Con muốn Colin thôi.”  
Lúc này tay nó đã vòng xong xuôi quanh cổ ông. Và tụi nó đang cười toe, trán chạm vào nhau.  
“Ông ấy lớn tuổi hơn cả cha đấy Tar, con có biết con to xác thế nào không hả?” – cha nó phì cười.  
“Tôi không sao cả, Michael. Tôi muốn làm vậy cho em ấy.”  
Bọn nó lúc này đã tới chân cầu thang, nó tựa cằm lên vai ông, nói vọng lại cha nó phía sau.  
“Con toàn ngủ trên người ông ấy cả đêm, có làm sao đâu.”  
“Hả? Cái thằng này.”  
Cha nó đỏ mặt gào lên trong tiếng cười khúc khích từ nó dần mất hút sau vách tường.  
…………….  
Giờ đây nó đang yên vị trên ghế sopha trong phòng khách, trong chiếc áo phông rộng thùng thình cùng chiếc quần mềm mại màu xám, và một lần nữa, chúng là của Colin. Từ ngày nó biết mình có thể mặc quần áo của ông, đám quần áo của nó đột nhiên trở nên quá chật chội và bị ruồng bỏ một cách dễ dàng, hay nó đang ngày càng phát phì ra, nó không biết mà cũng cóc cần biết, miễn là nó luôn chui vừa vào đồ của ông thì chẳng có gì phải lo. Mẹ đang ngồi bên cạnh khoác vai nó còn Sophie – em gái nó – thì đang chiễm chệ gác đầu lên đùi nó, cả ba đang cùng xem – một lần nữa – bộ phim yêu thích của cả nhà và đó hiển nhiên là “Kiêu hãnh và định kiến” phiên bản 1995 của Colin. Thật ác làm sao, cái nhân vật luôn khiến cả nhà phải chao đảo lại đang ngồi ngay phía sau chơi cờ với cha mà nó ngờ rằng đã là ván thứ 2. Có vẻ ông cũng là một bạn cờ tốt bên cạnh hàng ngàn thứ tốt khác ở ông mà nó cũng đang ngờ rằng liệu có gì trên đời này ông không giỏi hay không. Nhưng suy nghĩ lại thì có lẽ là môn marathon.  
“Ồ….”  
Cha nó lại kêu lên khe khẽ. Nó dùng từ “lại” đấy. Nãy giờ chắc cũng một chục lần như vậy rồi.  
“Tốt lắm, Colin. Một nước cờ hay.”  
“Chúng ta hết trà rồi, tôi đi lấy thêm ít nữa đây.”  
Có vẻ như họ sẽ vẫn còn chơi cờ khá lâu đây. May mắn làm sao ba mẹ con nó bên này cũng chỉ mới xem gần hết tập hai. Và đêm vẫn còn dài. Nó có cảm giác đêm nay sẽ còn dài lắm đây. Hai cái người kia nãy giờ hẳn còn chưa phát hiện ra tụi nó bên này đang xem gì đâu. Không thì cha nó đã lên tiếng chọc ghẹo rồi chứ chẳng để yên. Rõ là cha nó đang mê mệt bạn cờ mới của ông. Thường cha sẽ chơi với nó, nhưng nó đủ hiểu trình độ của bản thân, chỉ tầm 20 phút ván cờ của họ sẽ phải chấm dứt vì nó lúc nào cũng bị chiếu hết và sau một hồi nó hoặc cha, một trong hai sẽ đâm ra chán nản mà bỏ đi làm việc khác. Nhưng hôm nay thì không. Có vẻ cha đã gặp phải đối thủ nặng ký dù cho đối tượng nặng ký này dạo này đang giảm cân trầm trọng và dù cho nó có bắt ăn uống nhiều thế nào chăng nữa thì việc mập mạp trở lại với Colin hầu như là bất khả thi. Chẳng bù với mấy ông hàng xóm, xem ông nào ông nấy bụng tròn căng mà sợ.  
“Tập mấy rồi, Taron?”  
Giọng ông làm nó hoàn hồn.  
“Ông thật là…Sao ông lại có thể không nhớ chính phim mình đóng chứ?”  
“Tôi chẳng khi nào xem phim mình đóng hết, Tina.”  
“Ôi Colin. Bọn này xem đến tập 2 rồi.”  
“Gì thế? Lại là “Kiêu hãnh và định kiến” à. Cái nhà này mê ông hết thuốc chữa rồi Colin. Ông ngồi đó đi. Để tôi đi lấy nước cho. Nước cam nhé! Giờ mà uống trà thì mất thời gian lắm. Tụi mình đang tới đoạn gay cấn mà.”  
Nói rồi ông bố trẻ con của nó bỏ đi mất.  
“Sophie có muốn bác lấy cho ít chocolate không?”  
“Dạ” – con bé reo rõ to và chắc chắn là rất thích ông. Rõ là hai người đã kịp làm quen với nhau lúc nào đó mà nó chưa rõ.  
“Còn Taron của anh thì sao?”  
“Em muốn ăn đậu sấy nhưng nhà hết mất rồi. Em mới hỏi mẹ hồi sáng xong.”  
“Mai mẹ mua cho con.”  
“Tôi có mang theo cho em. Để tôi lấy. Bà có muốn dùng gì không?”  
“Ông mang giúp tôi ít nước cam nhé.”  
Ông cười rồi rời đi. Chốc sau, hai người đàn ông của gia đình đã quay trở lại, cha nó cầm 3 ly nước cam, còn Colin mang theo dĩa đậu sấy và một gói chocolate.  
“Thật kì quặc nếu giờ đây tôi tham gia cùng 3 mẹ con nhìn mình trên màn ảnh. Nên tôi với ông quay lại ván cờ chúng ta còn dang dở nhé Michael.”  
“Đi, đi thôi.”  
Trước khi đi nó vẫn còn thấy ông nấn ná nhìn chính bản thân mình bằng ánh mắt kì quặc xuất hiện trên màn ảnh trong bộ quần áo dính sát người sau khi lội qua hồ nước mà nó và mẹ đã quyết định tua nhanh tới để xem. Và nó phì cười vì nó biết ông sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể hiểu được vì sao phân ảnh đó lại trở thành biểu tượng trong lịch sử điện ảnh nhân loại.  
………….  
“Taron, Taron.”  
Nó nghe tiếng ông gọi văng vẳng đâu đó như lôi kéo nó quay trở lại với thực tại rằng nó đã ngủ gục trên ghế sopha.  
“Colin. Mấy giờ rồi? Sao em lại ngồi đây thế này?”  
“Chỉ mới hơn 11h thôi. Em ngủ quên.”  
“Sao con có thể ngủ quên khi bộ phim thậm chí còn chưa chấm dứt chứ Tar.”  
“Chắc tại mấy viên thuốc ban chiều thôi, Tina. Đi nào Taron. Tụi mình về phòng ngủ thôi. Tôi xin phép mang em ấy về phòng. Chúc ông bà ngủ ngon.”  
Nó mắt nhắm mắt mở gà gục ôm lấy cổ ông rồi ngủ luôn ở đấy. Nó lờ mờ nhận ra từng bước chân nhẹ hẫng mang bản thân lên từng bậc thang, nhẹ nhàng đặt nó ngồi trên giường, hai tay nó tự động giang ra để ông mặc vào chiếc áo pyjama màu đỏ ưa thích rồi ông đỡ nó nhè nhẹ nằm xuống giường, phủ chăn lên. Chốc sau nó cảm thấy có một sức nặng làm phần giường bên cạnh lún xuống không ít, nó thò một tay sang, ve vuốt lớp satanh quen thuộc từ bộ pyjama màu xanh dương của ông, như một nghi thức xác định đối tượng, trước khi nắm lấy tay ông vòng qua hông nó để ông nhẹ nhàng xếp nó nằm gọn gàng trên người ông như bao đêm vẫn vậy. Và thật vậy, dù cho có đang ở trong một ngôi nhà khác không phải tổ ấm trên phố Chiswick thì có những thứ vẫn không bao giờ thay đổi.


	20. MAKE LOVE

“Khi nào em mới được tháo cái này ra đây, Colin?”  
Nó bực bội gõ gõ cái chân xuống nền gỗ ngoài bao lơn. Trời đang chuẩn bị trở gió, đám cây cối trong khu vườn trên phố Chiswick đã bắt đầu xào xạc. Nó sẽ được ông mang vào nhà sớm thôi.  
“Sao vậy Taron? Em khó chịu ở đâu sao?”  
“Thì cái chân này này.”  
“Ngày mai, mai mình sẽ tháo bột.”  
“Em không chờ được tới mai đâu.”  
“Sao vậy? Để tôi đỡ em vào nhà đã. Trời nổi gió rồi.”  
Ông bế nó vào phòng, đặt ngay ngắn lên giường, trong khi nó vẫn còn đang uất ức lăn lộn trên ấy thì ông đã quay trở ra khóa cửa sổ lại. Tấm màn bay phần phật đột nhiên lặng thinh. Đã ấm áp hơn nhiều rồi. Lò sưởi đang phát huy tốt công dụng của nó. Tiếng nhạc vẫn còn đang phát trên cái máy hát đĩa than.  
“Sao Taron của anh lại không thể chờ được tới mai chứ?”  
Mặt mày đỏ bừng, nó uất ức chụp cái gối lên mặt che đi dấu vết của sự xấu hổ đang lan dần xuống đến cổ.  
“Sao Taron của anh mặt mày lại đỏ bừng thế kia?”  
Dường như ông đã biết chuyện đang diễn ra, nó nghe tiếng ông cười ngay bên tai, rõ là ông cũng đã nằm ra giường bên cạnh nó.  
“Mở cái gối ra cho anh nhìn cái nào.”  
Nó lắc đầu trong khi nụ hôn đã bắt đầu rơi rải rác xung quanh những vùng mà cái gối không thể che tới. Không hiểu bằng cách nào mà giờ đây gương mặt ông đã nép được bên dưới cái gối cùng với nó, môi ông đang vờn quanh, hơi cắn nhẹ vành tai. Nó cá rằng mặt nó giờ có thể rán chín cả trứng.  
“Em không yêu tôi sao, Taron?”  
“Em có.”  
“Vậy sao em nỡ để tôi khổ sở thế này?”  
“Ông mới làm em khổ sở. Ông đâu có thương em.” – nó rì rầm bên dưới cái gối.  
“Chân em đang không khỏe, Taron. Anh đâu có muốn thế. Lỡ chúng ta chạm phải nó thì biết làm sao.”  
“Tụi mình cẩn thận là được thôi mà.”  
Cái gối lúc này đã được ném đi. Nó – với vẻ mặt tức tối - ngồi dậy, cau có nhìn xuống ông.  
“Đừng nhăn nhó như vậy, lỡ có nhiều nếp nhăn già hơn cả anh thì chết.”  
Nó chụp cái gối, ném đùa vào ông.  
“Già này, nhăn này.”  
Ông bắt lấy, tay nhanh nhẹn như một cầu thủ bóng bầu dục chuyên nghiệp. Đoạn đặt cái gối sang một bên, ngay ngắn nơi đầu giường, ông bắt đầu đi đi lại lại xếp đầy gối vào những cạnh giường, đầu giường. Nó ngồi đó nhìn quanh quất, quên hẳn chuyện đang giận hờn.  
“Ông đang làm gì đấy, Colin?”  
Sau khi xong xuôi, ông quay lại chỗ nó đang ngồi, một tay chống xuống giường để gương mặt hai đứa thật gần nhau, nó có thể thấy rõ hàng mi dài nâu nhạt của ông đang khẽ run, một tay ông vuốt ve cằm nó, thầm thì.  
“Tôi đang chuẩn bị cho cuộc yêu đương của mình.”  
Mặt nó nhanh như ánh sáng, đỏ bừng trước câu nói thẳng thừng của ông.  
“Hả?”  
Nó há hốc mồm nhìn ông, vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao lại cần nhiều gối đến thế thì môi ông đã áp lại. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, mắt nó khép, đôi môi khao khát hôn đáp trả. Nó cảm nhận thấy hàng mi ông giờ đây đang quét nhẹ nhàng lên da nó, nhột nhạt như những lông cọ trang điểm. Nó vòng tay lên cổ ông, kéo ông ngồi xuống để dễ bề hơn cho đôi môi.  
“Lại đây, Colin.”  
Giường khẽ lún xuống trước sức nặng của ông – thứ mà nó luôn yêu – dù cho nó luôn muốn phần giường ấy lún sâu hơn nữa, Colin của nó lúc nào cũng ốm quá mức. Từ sau A single man thì ông không thể lên cân được nữa, dù ông luôn bảo ông thấy ổn với cân nặng này, ít ra thì nó sẽ không đè chết Taron – đó là nó đang lặp lại câu trả lời của ông vào cái đêm nó gội đầu giúp ông, nhưng ông không biết thứ chỉ riêng mình nó mới có thể cảm nhận, sức nặng của ông dễ chịu chết đi được, cả thân mình Colin, nằm trên cơ thể nó, vòng tay ôm ấp lấy tấm lưng to lớn ấy, vuốt ve yêu chiều từng dòng mồ hôi trên ấy thật quá sức dễ chịu. Ông không biết, không hề biết.  
“Em yêu ông, Colin.”  
Nó thì thào qua từng hơi thở dốc hiếm hoi khi môi cả hai tách nhau ra. Ông ậm ừ, khẽ gật trong khi môi hai đứa lại khép vào nhau, những âm thanh khát tình vang lên với tốc độ ngày một vội vã hơn. Khi môi ông rời ra vào lần thở tiếp theo, một sợi chỉ bạc nối liền từ môi nó sang ông, ông khẽ lấy ngón tay cái lau đi, nó có thể cảm nhận thấy đôi môi nó giờ đang sưng đỏ, mẫn cảm hơn bao giờ hết nhưng không có nghĩa nó muốn dừng lại, ngược lại nó muốn nhiều và nhiều hơn nữa.  
“Anh biết, Taron.”  
“Giờ em không nhớ nổi mình đã nói chuyện gì đâu, Colin”  
Nó hấp tấp nhích lại bên ông, hôn lấy hôn để khắp gương mặt ông trước khi bấu víu vào đôi môi ngọt ngào như thể đó là nguồn sống duy nhất đời nó.  
“Chuyện “em yêu ông, Colin”, trong trường hợp em vẫn chưa nhớ ra”  
Uhmmm……  
Ông cười trước những âm thanh rền rĩ mà nó đang gây ra.  
“Em sẽ đánh thức hàng xóm mất thôi, cưng.”  
“Em mặc kệ.”  
Nói thế chứ nó vẫn nghĩ người ắt hẳn sẽ đánh thức hàng xóm chính là ông. Chiếc lưỡi xinh đẹp của ông hiện đang viền quanh xương quai hàm nó kèm theo hàng loạt âm thanh kích tình. Nó thở hắt ra khi vòm miệng ông đang mút mát cổ nó.  
“Uhmmm, Taron. Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ phải tắm lại cho em thật kĩ sau đêm nay.”  
“Em có mùi gì khó chịu sao?”  
“Không. Là do tôi. Tôi để lại vết khắp người em mất rồi.”  
“Ông thật dễ thương. Lại đây nào cưng. Môi em nhớ ông rồi đấy.”  
Ổng ngẩng mặt lên nhìn vào mắt nó, tóc ông rối tung lên dưới đôi tay tham lam tàn bạo của nó nhưng trông ông chẳng có vẻ gì đang phiền lòng cả. Nó chỉ đang nhìn thấy một gương mặt ửng hồng trong hạnh phúc và đôi mắt nâu lấp lánh tình yêu, và tất cả chúng đang dần gần hơn cho đến khi ánh mắt ấy khép lại, sẵn sàng cho một nụ hôn.  
Sự ướt át nhanh chóng tràn ngập. Nó ghét chất lỏng, và cả thảy những gì ẩm ướt. Nhưng sự ướt át này thì không. Nó chưa khi nào hết thèm thuồng dòng nước ngọt ngào này. Cơn nghiện của nó chưa từng chấm dứt, và sẽ không bao giờ chấm dứt một khi ông còn nơi đây. Biết bao lần nó đã can đảm nhảy vào phá tan buổi đêm tĩnh mịch của ông bên quyển sách ông thích để cướp đoạt đôi môi vẫn còn đang lẩm nhẩm ngạc nhiên, đòi hỏi mọi thứ nó thèm thuồng, môi này, nhất là bờ môi dưới, lưỡi này, nó biết trà sẽ làm cho nước bọt người ta đậm đặc lại và nó đã từng cả gan chuốc trà cho ông chỉ để làm gia tăng hương vị món nước giải khát nó ưa thích đến nghiện ngập. Và ông, một lần nữa chẳng có vẻ gì đang phiền muộn vì buổi đọc sách bị phá hủy.  
“Em sao thế, cưng?” – ông hỏi trong lần đầu tiên nó làm vậy.  
“Em khát.”  
Từ hôm đó về sau, chẳng khi nào ông hỏi nữa. Như giờ đây, nó đang thèm.  
“Em muốn bờ môi dưới của ông.”  
Ông hiểu. Tất nhiên là ông hiểu. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên nó đòi hỏi.  
“Nhưng tụi mình không thể làm thế với tư thế này.”  
Ông kéo một chiếc gối bông lót đầu cho nó, trước khi di chuyển nằm hướng ngược lại. Và điều nó muốn đang được ông đáp ứng, ngọt ngào và mềm mại. Ông áp môi vào nó. Làn môi dưới cùng lưỡi nhẹ nhàng quấn vào môi dưới của nó. Hôn ngược kiểu này thật tuyệt. Mọi thứ gần như nằm chính xác tại vị trí mà chúng cần phải thế.  
“Ông mới uống trà sao Colin?”  
“Em thích thế còn gì.”  
“Phải, em thích. Cho em nhiều hơn, Colin.”  
“Em thật biết cách đòi hỏi.”  
“Em chưa từng đòi hỏi gì cho đến khi gặp ông.”  
“Vậy ra tôi là nguồn cơn tiếp sức cho tật xấu của em à.”  
“Đó là tật xấu sao?”  
Ông vẫn tiếp tục hôn bờ môi căng đỏ của nó theo từng nhịp của đoạn đối thoại trong thầm thì.  
“Người khác, có thể. Tôi, hoàn toàn không.”  
“Em chỉ cần biết đoạn về ông là đủ.”  
“Em biết gì không, Taron?”  
“Uhmm”  
Nó mút môi ông mạnh hơn, giờ nó chẳng nhớ gì cho ra hồn nữa.  
“Bọn mình hôn nhau đã gần một giờ rồi đấy.”  
“Ông phàn nàn sao?”  
“Không, chỉ ngạc nhiên vì chưa khi nào tụi mình như thế cả.”  
Ông ngập ngừng nhìn nó trong giây lát. Như đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì lung lắm.  
“Colin, em khát.”  
“Đây, đây, anh đây, cưng.”  
Lúc này đây hai đứa nó đang ngồi đối mặt nhau, ông kéo nó ngồi trên chân ông, trong lòng ông, hai tay giữ mông nó, kéo sát vào ông hơn nữa. Hai đôi môi lại gắn vào nhau. Nó vội vã mút lấy mút để, một tay vòng quanh cổ ông, tay kia đã hư hỏng luồn vào trong lưng quần ông. Nó miết ngón tay dọc theo cái khe kín đáo nơi ấy. Giờ đến lượt ông phải rền rĩ trong miệng nó.  
“Em có đang xúc phạm ông không?”  
“Vâng, em làm ơn.”  
“Sẵn sàng phục vụ, thưa ngài.”  
Nó luồn tay xuống sâu hơn khiến phần thân trên không ngừng động đậy, hai cơ thể miết vào nhau đầy thống khổ. Lòng bàn tay nó sờ nhẹ nhàng vùng da mềm mại nhất trên cơ thể ông, rõ là nó có thể dùng đấy làm gối, có vẻ tốt và cũng rõ nó có thể là vùng sáng màu nhất trên cơ thể ông do không bao giờ được phơi ngoài ánh mặt trời. Một quả đào xinh đẹp. Thân dưới nó chợt cục cựa.  
“Em đau, Colin.”  
“Để anh.”  
Ông yêu chiều đỡ nó nằm xuống giường, cẩn thận mở khóa quần tây nó đang mặc rồi kéo xuống khỏi chân. Rồi đến quần trong.  
“Khá hơn nhiều rồi”  
Ông nằm xuống bên cạnh, luồn một tay bên dưới chiếc áo sơ mi, vuốt ve vùng ngực mịn màng mà ông yêu thương.  
“Taron của anh có muốn cởi cả cái này ra không?”  
Nó ngồi dậy, giang tay ra như mọi khi. Mỗi nút áo được ông cởi ra lại được chèn vào ngay một nụ hôn. Nó thích chuyện này chết đi được mặc dù có lẽ tính chậm rãi muôn thưở của ông không bao giờ có thể thay đổi. Và chuyện đó cũng được áp dụng luôn cả trên giường, khi mà mọi thứ trong người nó như muốn bốc hỏa thì rõ là tính cách đó của ông đang tra tấn nó một cách hết sức dã man. Nhưng nó vẫn thích vậy. Chẳng thể hiểu nổi nữa. Cái áo đáng ghét cuối cùng cũng được lột phăng ra. Đầu nó đang tựa trên vai ông như trẻ nhỏ nũng nịu khi có ai đó lớn hơn bế chúng trong tay. Cứ thế, ông ôm nó, ngày một sát hơn, hai thân thể trần trụi áp sát vào nhau như muốn sáp nhập thành một thể thống nhất. Ông vuốt ve mái tóc khô như rễ tre của nó và chúng luôn luôn như vậy dù cho nó có ra sức cải thiện biết bao nhiêu, chúng cũng không bao giờ có thể mượt mà, mềm mại như những búp tóc xoăn của ông và nó luôn lo lắng một ngày nào đó, những cái rễ tre lì lợm ấy có thể đâm vào tay ông. Nhưng không, ông vuốt như thể đấy là lụa, luồn từng ngón tay xen vào từng lớp tóc khô ráp ấy, massage nhẹ nhàng da đầu khiến nó thấy thoải mái, nó rúc sâu hơn vào cổ ông mà rên rỉ thỏa mãn.  
“Taron bé bỏng của anh”  
“Ông sẽ như thế này mãi chứ?”  
“Anh hứa.”  
Nó vòng tay lên ôm chặt lấy cổ ông, nó khóc. Tại sao nó lại khóc, nó cũng không biết, chỉ biết là từ ngày sống cùng ông, nó thường xuyên mang cái cảm xúc này. Lần đầu tiên là hôm ông ở cạnh trông chừng nó suốt đêm lúc nó đột nhiên lăn đùng ra ốm khi ở Umbria. Lần thứ hai cách đó không lâu, khi ông thổi súp cho bớt nóng khi đút nó ăn ngay sáng hôm sau. Sau đó là lần ông nhúng tay nó vào nước lạnh rồi cẩn thận thoa vaseline khi nó bị bỏng nước sôi. Gần đây nhất là khi ông hôn bàn chân nó lúc trên giường đêm qua trước khi cẩn thận kéo chăn trùm kín cái chân ấy. Và giờ là chuyện này. Nó không hiểu nổi cảm xúc của chính mình. Lẽ ra một người đàn ông không nên có cái biểu lộ ủy mị này mới phải. À mà có lẽ giờ đây nó không còn đàn ông lắm nữa rồi. Nhưng có vẻ như ông hiểu rõ những điều này còn hơn cả nó. Nghe có vẻ nguy hiểm khi một người hiểu ta còn hơn chính bản thân ta và người đó lại đang sống cùng ta. Nhưng ông thì chẳng có vẻ gì là nguy hiểm cả. Ít ra thì nó cho là vậy.  
“Đừng khóc, Taron. Anh đã làm gì sai sao? Nếu thật vậy thì anh xin lỗi em, Taron.”  
Nó không trả lời, chỉ bấu víu vào ông chặt hơn, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, hôn lấy hôn để trên cổ ông.  
“Để anh nhìn em đã nào”  
Ông giữ lấy khuôn mặt nó, ngăn không cho nó giấu đôi mắt lèm nhèm nước ấy vào vai ông. Đôi mắt nó đỏ au, sũng nước, ngại ngùng nhìn đi nơi khác. Ông vuốt tóc nó rồi nhẹ nhàng hôn lên đôi mắt, lau đi những giọt nước còn sót lại trên ấy.  
“Anh xin lỗi, anh xin lỗi mà.”  
Nó rê ngón tay qua những lằn gấp trên da ông, những vết chùng do tuổi tác nhưng không làm nó bận lòng.  
“Hôn em, Colin”  
Ông đỡ để nó ngồi hẳn lên chân ông rồi kéo nó vào một nụ hôn triền miên. Ông mút môi nó nồng nàn, hai đôi môi áp vào nhau khít khao như chính hai thân thể. Nước mật nhanh chóng ứa ra khiến nó nghĩ nó có lẽ sẽ chết vì ngộp. Nhưng một lần nữa, ông lại chứng minh cho nó thấy rằng nó sai lầm đến mức nào. Mặt nó nhanh chóng đỏ bừng vỉ thiếu dưỡng khí nhưng còn lâu, còn lâu nó mới chịu rời ra.  
“Cho em, cho em, Colin.”  
“Em muốn gì, cục cưng?”  
“Lưỡi ông, em muốn nó, ngay bây giờ.”  
Và nó nhanh chóng được toại nguyện như mọi chuyện khác mà nó đòi hỏi. Nó biết trọng lượng của nó trong ngôi nhà này và với ông. Và kia rồi, thứ mà nó luôn khao khát, đỏ hồng, mềm mại và luôn ẩm ướt, và đặc biệt hơn cả thảy, nó là của ông, của ông, chứ không phải ai khác, mà nó thì chỉ thèm mỗi của ông mà thôi. Nó mút lấy mút để, thật sâu, như muốn nuốt tất cả vào người nó, dung hòa tất cả, cả thảy của ông, của nó thành một bản thể duy nhất. Liệu ông có đau không, nó đã quên mất điều này trong cơn mê mải của chính mình.  
“Em có làm ông đau không cưng?”  
“Không, không hề.”  
“Vậy em được phép tiếp tục chứ?”  
“Vâng, xin em.”  
Nó chỉ chờ có mỗi vậy để lại tiếp tục ăn món ăn mà nó ưa thích. Những âm thanh ướt át và rền rĩ vang lên hết sức kích thích nơi khuôn miệng đẹp đẽ và sâu thẳm ấy. Chưa bao giờ là đủ cho những nụ hôn. Nó muốn sâu và sâu hơn nữa. Và nó đã làm vậy. Thân dưới không ngừng cọ xát vào ông. Hạ thân đầy đau đớn trong dục vọng. Nhưng chưa, vẫn chưa đủ.  
“Anh sẽ chết mất thôi, Taron.”  
“Đã một tháng rồi, cưng. Một tháng rồi anh không gần em. Em biết phải làm sao đây.”  
Nói rồi đôi môi nó lại tham lam mút lấy môi dưới của ông. Lưỡi nó quét vào trong, từng ngóc ngách một trước khi cảm nhận thấy lưỡi ông quét nhẹ trong vòm miệng nó.  
“Anh xin lỗi em, Taron. Anh đã không biết.”  
Nó khóc nấc lên. Tự nhiên nó lại thế, chính nó còn chẳng biết thế nào.  
“Anh xin lỗi, anh xin lỗi mà.”  
Ông rì rầm lời xin lỗi trong những nụ hôn, đôi tay xoa nhè nhẹ lưng nó đầy an ủi. Tay nó lần xuống hạ thân ông, mò mẫm rồi nắm lấy nó, vuốt ve đầy âu yếm trước khi đẩy tốc độ lên nhanh hơn. Ông rền rĩ, hơi thở trở nên ngắt quãng, ông không thể suy nghĩ được gì vào lúc này nữa.  
“Anh…”  
“Đúng thế, đúng thế, ông làm tốt lắm cưng, em muốn nhìn thấy ông như thế.”  
“Như thế…nào?”  
“Mất kiểm soát”  
“Trong tay em?”  
“Phải, trong tay em, trong cơ thể em, với em. Chỉ với em. Không ai khác.”  
“Chỉ với em.”  
Rồi ông bùng nổ trong tay nó, nhập nhèm, nhớp nháp cả hai bàn tay và bụng nó. Thân thể ông đỏ bừng với những đốm nhỏ li ti dưới da khiến chúng hồng hào hơn bao giờ hết.  
……………  
Ông ngã vật ra giường, hai tay thả lỏng, chưa khi nào ông thấy kiệt sức đến thế dù cho ngay từ đầu người hoạt động chỉ có mỗi mình em. Giờ đây ông đang ra sức ra lệnh cho cánh tay di chuyển và chúng bắt đầu dịch chuyển, mò mẫm khắp nơi kiếm tìm thân thể em dấu yêu. Nhưng em đâu rồi ấy nhỉ? Đây, đây rồi, tóc em đây rồi, dù cho có nhắm mắt thì ông vẫn nhận ra mái tóc ngọt ngào ấy – thứ mà ông không bao giờ có thể hiểu được vì sao em luôn ghét bỏ. Nhưng sao nó lại nằm ở…  
“Taron…”  
Ông giật mình khi lý trí bắt đầu quay trở lại rằng nó đang nhắc nhở ông vị trí kì lạ mà tay ông vừa chạm phải. Nhưng chúng tồn tại không được lâu, thứ được gọi là lý trí ấy đang dần dần biến mất, không hề được báo trước, không hề có dấu hiệu kháng cự. Chỉ có phục tùng. Nơi ấy vốn đã nhớp nháp, giờ đây lại càng ẩm ướt hơn bao giờ hết trong khuôn miệng mê say của em.  
“Taron……anh…..”  
“Shuhhh…. Yên nào cưng.”  
Đầu em bắt đầu dịch chuyển, lên xuống đều đặn, đôi môi miết chặt lấy hạ thân ông. Ông không nghĩ mình có thể thở được trước sức mút như thế. Ông nặng nhọc hít vào một hơi thật sâu trước khi nguồn dưỡng khí ấy nhanh chóng được đẩy ra khỏi buồng phổi khi chiếc lưỡi ấm nóng, mềm mại kia vuốt dọc nơi ấy. Chưa kịp hoàn hồn, đôi môi em đã biến mất, nơi ấy không có em mới lạnh lẽo làm sao.  
“Em đâu rồi, Taron của anh?”  
“Em đây.”  
Vừa nói, đôi môi em đã áp vào lớp da vùng bụng dưới, chiếc lưỡi ấy đang rà soát từng centimet vùng bụng ông.  
“Đừng, Taron. Nơi ấy đang nhớp nháp lắm.”  
“Em muốn nếm nó.”  
“Nhưng…”  
“Không nhưng gì cả, ông là của em, tất cả của em, em muốn tất cả của ông phải nằm trong cơ thể em. Em không muốn lãng phí bất kì điều gì.”  
Cái lưỡi tham lam của em quét khắp vùng bụng ấy, không bỏ sót bất cứ vết tích nào của cuộc truy hoan khi nãy.  
“Taron…anh nghĩ anh sắp…”  
“Đúng vậy. Em muốn ông, một lần nữa. Để em xem nào.”  
Đôi môi em hiện đã quay lại giữa hai chân ông. Khả năng hít thở của ông đang bị lụi tàn một cách nhanh chóng.  
“Colin bé nhỏ thật là dễ thương.”  
Em trườn lên, đè nghiến ông trong một nụ hôn thật sâu khiến ông muốn ngạt thở, ông có thể nếm thấy dư vị của cả chính mình trên đầu lưỡi em, tay em vuốt ve hạ thân ông một lúc rồi tất cả, một lần nữa, được ôm ấp bởi miệng em.  
“Em không cần phải làm thế đâu Taron.”  
“Ông nỡ từ chối sở thích của em sao?”  
“Anh không…”  
“Vậy để yên cho em thưởng thức nào. Cơ thể ông mới ngọt ngào làm sao.”  
Cơ thể ông nóng như có lửa, tưởng chừng như làn da có thể nứt toác cả ra, ông có thể cảm thấy nơi ấy đang trướng to hết sức đau đớn. Niềm đau trong khoái lạc. Làm sao mà em có thể xoay xở được với khuôn miệng bé nhỏ ấy thật quả là một điều vô cùng bí ẩn. Nhưng những âm thanh đều đều phát ra từ bên dưới chẳng có vẻ gì cho thấy em đang khó khăn cả.  
“Thật đẹp, anh yêu. Xem nó đẹp chưa này. Em muốn được yêu nó mỗi ngày.”  
“Tất cả những gì em muốn. Mong ước của em là mệnh lệnh với anh.”  
……………  
“Ôi Taron, anh nghĩ anh sắp…”  
“Ông vẫn còn nghĩ được sao? Em sẽ không cho ông nghĩ gì được nữa ngay bây giờ.”  
Đôi môi em đột nhiên tăng tốc, bàn tay cũng thế. Lạy Chúa, ông cũng chỉ là con người. Chẳng mấy chốc tất cả lại vỡ òa một lần nữa, ông đã định rút ra khỏi miệng em nhưng em dường như biết ông quá rõ để có thể nhanh chóng ngăn chặn trước điều đó. Em nhanh chóng choàng một bên thân lên bụng ông hòng ngăn ông động đậy, ông không thể chống cự lại sức trẻ tràn trề nơi em, cho dù có, ông vẫn không dám làm gì mạnh bạo chạm đến da thịt dấu yêu ấy. Khuôn miệng ấy một lần nữa chứng minh sự kì diệu của nó. Không một giọt nào rơi vãi ra ngoài. Cả cơ thể ông sạch sẽ cực kì từ cơn cực khoái lần này. Khi cảm thấy tất cả như đã được rút cạn, đôi môi em vẫn không hề rời ra, nó vẫn tham lam mút lấy những gì còn sót lại, dù chỉ là chút ít. Ông xoa tóc em trong ân cần. Bé yêu của ông thật quá sức chịu đựng.  
“Taron”  
“Hửm”  
Em ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ông, vòm cổ vẫn còn đang chuyển động để nuốt chất dịch ấy. Gương mặt em ửng hồng. Làn môi đỏ hơn bao giờ hết.  
“Lại đây anh yêu cái nào.”  
Ông hơi nhổm người dậy đỡ lấy em đang chậm rãi bò về phía ông.  
“Cẩn thận chân em đấy cưng.”  
“Để anh xem nào.”  
Ông giữ lấy gương mặt em, đôi mắt em sáng ngời, chăm chú nhìn vào ông, nhoẻn miệng cười. Ông đưa ngón cái lau đi chút dịch còn sót lại nơi khóe miệng em.  
“Gì đấy?”  
Em nhìn vào ngón tay ông.  
“Em còn sót lại một ít đây này. Để anh lau đi.”  
Chưa kịp dứt lời, em đã nhanh chóng mút lấy ngón tay ông. Mắt em nhắm nghiền, hưởng thụ ngón tay ông. Âm thanh mút mát khát khao một lần nữa vang ngập căn phòng.  
“Em thấy sao rồi, cưng?”  
“Đỡ khát hơn nhiều rồi.”  
Em vẫn còn đang thèm thuồng từng ngón tay ông. Từng ngón, từng ngón một được em chăm sóc vô cùng chu đáo. Ông cười.  
“Taron, anh biết em đang cần phải mút thứ gì đó, nhưng đôi môi anh không phải tốt hơn sao cưng?”  
Em mở mắt ra gần như ngay lập tức, ngẩng đầu nhìn ông.  
Uhmmm. Em nhanh chóng bò lên người ông rồi quyết định nằm luôn trên ấy cho tiện bề cho việc yêu đương. Ông hạnh phúc giữ lấy em rồi đôi môi họ lại gặp nhau.  
“Môi em sưng mọng lên rồi đây này. Có đau lắm không? Anh đã bảo em đừng làm thế rồi mà.”  
“Không, không có đau. Chỉ mẫn cảm hơn.”  
“Tụi mình có lẽ nên ngừng tại đây đêm nay thôi Taron. Anh chưa bao giờ làm điều này lâu như thế trước đây nên anh không biết mình có nên tiếp tục không. Có thể nó sẽ gây hại cho em.”  
“Ông có thể ngủ, ông đã quá mệt cho đêm nay rồi nhưng em thì chưa đâu, em không ngủ được.”  
“Sao Taron của anh vẫn không ngủ được? Hay là để anh giúp em?”  
“Không phải chuyện đó. Chỉ là em không muốn ngủ thôi. Để em massage cho ông. Chờ em tí.”  
Hôm nay em yêu của ông có vẻ hăng hái quá mức thì phải. Ông nghe tiếng em vọng ra từ phòng tắm rồi tiếng lạch cạch của tủ thuốc.  
Em nhanh chóng quay lại với chai tinh dầu trong tay. Xoay người ông lại, cẩn thận ngồi lên mông ông làm điểm tựa rồi nhỏ vài giọt tinh dầu lên lưng ông.  
“Oải hương sao?”  
“Ông không thích sao?”  
“Không phải, chỉ là em có biết hương oải hương khiến người ta trở nên dễ bị kích thích trong chuyện yêu đương không?”  
“Em biết. Ông đọc em nghe một lần rồi.”  
Tay em miết dọc bả vai ông rồi luồn cả tay vào tóc ông, sau đó quay lại đốt sống cổ xuống xương sống và sâu hơn nữa. Cơ thể trần trụi của em cọ vào da ông khiến nó nóng hơn bao giờ hết.  
“Em biết mà vẫn chọn nó sao?”  
“Để em nói ông nghe một bí mật.”  
“Ừ.”  
“Em cố tình đấy.”  
“Cũng như việc em cố tình không mặc gì mà ngồi trên người anh sao?”  
“Ông thật hiểu em.”  
Ohhhh. Ông rì rầm trong gối. Em đang miết hạ thân mình vào khe mông ông.  
“Anh đau, Taron.”  
Em trở xuống để ông xoay sang nằm ngang rồi trườn vào nằm sau ông, giải phóng ông khỏi cơn đau đớn đang hành hạ bên dưới.  
“Em thật biết cách tra tấn tôi đấy cưng.”  
Tay em lang thang khắp khuôn ngực ông, những nụ hôn rải rác trên lưng. Rồi đôi bàn tay ấy xuống ngày một sâu hơn, sâu hơn và sâu hơn nữa rồi cuối cùng nó cũng ngừng lại nơi ấy, đôi bàn tay to lớn của em nắm gọn lấy dục vọng đau đớn của ông, vuốt ve nó, lên xuống, đều đặn, như nhịp điệu của những bản nhạc Jazz.  
“Ông ngủ đi. Ngủ ngoan nhé Colin của em.”  
“Em bảo tôi ngủ thế nào đây?”  
Em cười khúc khích sau lưng ông, vùi mũi vào tóc ông. Hơi thở em ấm nóng mà nồng nàn.  
“Ông thật thơm tho, Colin.”  
“Em mới chuốc oải hương cho tôi đấy thôi.”  
“Để em yêu ông nhé.”  
“Em đâu có ý định cho tôi ngủ tí nào đêm nay đúng không?”  
“Ông giỏi thật. Cái gì cũng đoán ra.”  
Em xoay người ông lại rồi nhanh chóng trườn lên thân ông, khép môi vào môi ông rồi mút lấy nó.  
“Em vẫn còn khát sao?”  
“Không.”  
“Thế sao em lại…”  
“Em đang thèm, Colin. Không phải khát.”  
Em cúi xuống ngậm lấy môi ông, tìm kiếm bên trong để rồi cuối cùng mút lấy lưỡi ông. Hai cơ thể cọ vào nhau đầy đói khát. Cơ thể em đỏ bừng cả lên, trông hết sức gợi tình.  
“Lần thứ ba nhé, cưng.”  
Em rì rầm trong miệng ông để rồi cho dù có từ chối, ông cũng không thể thoát ra được lời nào khi mà những từ ngữ vô nghĩa ấy đã nhanh chóng bị em nuốt lấy. Ấy là ông bảo “cho dù”, điều đó không có nghĩa là ông sẽ từ chối. Ông chưa khi nào từ chối em điều gì. Bất cứ điều gì em muốn, ông đều sẽ đáp ứng. Giờ em đang chuyển sang đôi tai ông, em hôn nó thầm thì.  
“Nhé?”  
Ông không còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa.  
“Bất cứ điều gì em muốn.”  
Em cười khúc khích bên tai rồi vòng tay ôm chặt lấy cổ ông đầy âu yếm.  
“Thật quá nhiều tình yêu cho đêm nay. Em là yếu huyệt của tôi, Taron.”  
“Và cũng là thiên đường.”  
“Đúng vậy. Vậy nên bây giờ xin em vui lòng để tôi giúp em phần còn lại của đêm nay.”  
“Rất sẵn lòng thưa ngài.”  
……………..  
Nó nằm xuống giường lần đầu tiên trong đêm nay. Có vẻ như đêm nay nó đã trở nên quá mức tăng động. Rõ là cái chân của nó cần được nghỉ ngơi nếu không muốn bị bó bột thêm ít nhất một tháng nữa. Ông lách vào giữa hai chân, nó nhanh chóng vòng chân lên giữ chặt lấy hông ông. Lẽ ra chúng nó nên như thế này sớm hơn mới phải. Ý là trong tình trạng khỏa thân, không quần áo thế này cả ngày ấy. Mặc làm gì trong khi trước sau gì cũng cởi phăng chúng ra. Phiền chết đi được. Suy nghĩ vẩn vơ nhanh chóng bị dập tắt khi kia rồi, thứ nó thèm khát kia rồi. Nó hơi nhổm đầu dậy để được nhanh chóng tiếp cận lấy đôi môi kia.  
Uhmmmm. Ngon tuyệt. Ohhhh.  
Một ngón tay ông đã xâm nhập vào bên trong. Trơn tuột, nhẵn nhụi, mát lạnh, hết sức thoải mái. Nó mút môi ông ngày một mạnh hơn mỗi khi có thêm một ngón tiếp cận nơi ấy.  
Uhmmmm.  
“Nhiều hơn, cho em nhiều hơn.”  
Ngón thứ hai tiếp tục công việc của nó.  
“Đúng thế, đúng thế.”  
“Em dễ chịu chứ, em yêu?”  
“Vâng, làm ơn.”  
Ông hôn lên vầng trán lấm tấm mồ hôi của nó. Nó rền rĩ bên tai ông. Lấy từng hơi như những kẻ sắp cạn kiệt nguồn dưỡng khí. Ngón tay nó bấu chặt vào lưng ông hằn đỏ cả lên.  
“Khi nào em muốn dừng lại, cứ bảo tôi.”  
“Đừng. Không bao giờ được dừng lại. Em van ông. Cho em thêm nữa. Làm ơn.”  
“Liệu vậy có ổn không?”  
“Uhmm”  
Ngón tay thứ ba bắt đầu xâm nhập, có phần khó khăn hơn bội phần nhưng khoái cảm tạo ra cũng vì thế mà tăng lên theo cấp số nhân.  
Ohhhhh  
Nó không thể nói nổi một câu nào nữa. Nó oằn người trong tay ông, thút thít nho nhỏ. Các lớp cơ co rút lại theo phản xạ để bảo vệ cơ thể. Ông xoa lưng nó trong vỗ về.  
“Em đau sao?”  
“Không.”  
“Thư giãn nào, thả lỏng, mở ra vì tôi nào, không em sẽ đau đấy.”  
Đã dễ chịu hơn, các ngón tay cũng vì thế mà xâm nhập được sâu hơn. Nó ôm chặt lấy ông, môi gắn vào nhau, cả hai thở hổn hển đầy nhọc nhằn.  
“Em muốn ông.”  
“Em chắc không? Tôi nghĩ vẫn chưa được đâu.”  
“Ngay bây giờ.”  
Nó vuốt ve từng chiếc xương trên người ông, luồn tay vào tóc ông kéo vào một nụ hôn thăm thẳm khác, tay còn lại luồn xuống hạ thân ông, hướng dẫn nó đến đúng nơi cần phải đến. Từng inch từng inch một, từ từ được tiến vào trong cửa mình nó. Cảm giác căng cứng toàn thân. Nó thở ngày một nặng nhọc hơn. Ông dừng lại, có phần lưỡng lự.  
“Em sẽ chết nếu ông dừng lại.”  
Nó vỗ về mông ông nhè nhẹ khuyến khích. Từng inch ông ban cho quả thật là thiên đường. Mỗi khi tưởng chừng như nó đã đến với thiên đường thì ông lại cho nó thấy suy nghĩ đó lầm lạc đến mức nào. Khoái cảm trào dâng, ngày một sôi sục theo từng độ sâu mà cả hai đang đạt tới. Cuối cùng cũng phải đến lúc dừng lại. cơ thể nó chặt chẽ, khát khao bao chặt lấy ông. Hoàn hảo, sao Thượng Đế lại có thể cấu tạo ra cơ thể con người ta hoàn hảo đến mức này chứ. Vừa khít hoàn toàn, từ khuôn miệng đến cơ thể, khớp không một lỗ hổng. Hay chỉ có riêng tụi nó mới như thế. Nó cóc cần biết. Giờ nó chỉ biết đến cảm giác nóng rẫy nơi ấy, cứ như nhiệt độ cơ thể của cả hai vừa sáp nhập vào nhau khiến dục vọng tăng nhiệt vất vưởng. Cơn hành sốt đang kéo đến. Râm ran, nóng nực.  
“Em xin ông”  
Ông vẫn đang bất động từ nãy đến giờ, có lẽ cũng đang bị sốc nhiệt như nó chăng.  
“Xin ông hãy chuyển động đi. Ông cứ im lìm thế này, em đến chết mất thôi.”  
Ông khẽ gật đầu, có lẽ không còn đủ sức lực để trả lời nữa. Mồ hôi trên trán ông nhỏ giọt trên mặt nó. Thân dưới ông bắt đầu dịch chuyển. Từng inch một được kéo ra rồi khi gần như thoát hẳn, bất thình lình lại được đẩy vào. Nơi ấy đang nóng rát cả lên. Giờ nó đã biết công dụng của mấy cái gối kê quanh giường. Không có chúng, với tốc độ quan hệ thế này, đầu nó sẽ bị đập vào thành giường thường xuyên đến chết.  
“Nhanh hơn, nhanh hơn nữa”  
Nó thì thầm vào tai ông, rên rỉ ngậm lấy vành tai đỏ ửng ấy. Cả căn phòng ngập tràn âm thanh ướt át của buổi làm tình, mùi mồ hôi nhễ nhại, cả hai cơ thể bóng nhẫy mồ hôi va chạm vào nhau ngày một mãnh liệt hơn.  
“Sâu hơn……sâu hơn nữa, em van ông.”  
“Mọi điều em muốn”  
Và ông đã khiến nó như muốn chết đi sống lại hàng trăm lần trong đêm nay. Ông quá mạnh mẽ, nó chỉ còn biết cắn chặt vào gối để ngăn chặn cơn rên của chính mình thoát ra ngoài. Nó sắp chết. Chắc chắn là vậy. Nơi ấy nóng như đổ lửa, cảm tưởng như có thể nứt ra rỉ máu bất cứ lúc nào, tất cả như phình to, ngột ngạt, chật hẹp đến không thể chịu nổi. Dường như vẫn chưa đủ, tay ông bắt đầu nhập cuộc, nắm dục vọng nó trong tay và dần dần tăng tốc cùng nhịp điệu bên dưới. Nó oằn lên trong đau khổ lẫn sung sướng đan xen. Thật không thể phân biệt nổi hai cảm giác đó được nữa rồi.  
“Em chết mất.”  
Nó cấu lưng ông muốn rỉ máu. Tiếng rên vô tình thoát ra, rền rĩ, vang vọng khắp căn phòng. Thế rồi đột nhiên ông tăng tốc.  
“Ohhhh, nhanh hơn, nhanh hơn nữa. Bên trong em. Ở tận nơi sâu kín nhất trong cơ thế em.”  
Nó có thể cảm thấy nơi ấy của nó đang giãn to hơn khi nào hết để phù hợp với kích thước ông mang lại. Để rồi khi nó xuất trên tay ông thì một dòng dịch ấm nóng cũng đang cuộn chảy trong cơ thể nó, tận nơi sâu nhất như nó đã hòi hỏi, cảm giác như cơn run rẩy không bao giờ có thể dừng lại, ông run lên từng hồi trong vòng tay nó.  
“Đừng rút ra vội. Cứ để đấy. Em muốn cảm nhận điều này lâu hơn chút nữa.”  
Nó vòng chân quấn chặt lấy ông, ông lả người đổ sập trên khuôn ngực nó, thở hổn hển như vừa được trả lại dưỡng khí sau hàng năm trời sống trong thiếu thốn. Nó cười, hôn nhẹ trên đỉnh đầu ông.  
“Ông giỏi lắm. Và rất tuyệt nữa. Cứ nằm đấy và ngủ đi. Lần này để em dỗ ông nhé.”  
………………..  
Ông tựa mặt trên ngực em ậm ừ, để mặc cho sự hư hỏng của mình tiếp tục nằm bên trong em. Dù sao thì đó rõ là một sáng kiến hay để giường khỏi bị bẩn không phải sao.


End file.
